Mariage Forcé
by Ewi-laan
Summary: Quand vous renoncez au plus beau jour de votre vie, il faut s'attendre aux conséquences... Pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà, juste une petite intro pour vous dire que c'est ma première fic qui fait plus d'un chapitre, donc soyez indulgents, surtout que je suis nouvelle sur ce site, donc un peu paumée, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire si quelque chose ne va pas !

N'hésitez pas non plus à mettre des reviews, négatives ou positives, peu importe, tant que ça m'aide à améliorer ou que ça montre que vous avez lu !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !


	2. Le plus beau jour de sa vie

Le plus beau jour de votre vie

Il ferma les yeux alors que sa gouvernante arrangeait sa cravate et son col. Il fermait les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Lui, Drago Malefoy, contraint de fermer les yeux pour ne pas céder aux larmes. Un sourire amer s'esquissa sur ses lèvres fines. Il tenta de faire abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait pour faire le point sur sa situation.

Il avait fêté ses 17 ans depuis déjà plusieurs mois. Il avait obtenu ses ASPICS avec brio, et ne savait que faire de son avenir. Mais un Malefoy n'avait nul besoin d'un emploi pour subvenir à ses besoins. Non, ce qui le préoccupait en ce beau jour de Juillet n'était ni son travail, ni son argent, mais plutôt Pansy. Pansy Parkinson. Rien que ce nom lui donnait la nausée. Elle avait eu 17 ans la veille, et, comme convenu depuis 17 ans par leurs familles, ils allaient devenir mari et femme. Un mariage d'intérêt comme tant d'autres dans ces grandes lignées de Sang-Pur. Et cela le répugnait.

Pendant ses études à Poudlard, Pansy avait partagé ses journées, souvent même ses nuits. Mais ce dont il rêvait à présent, c'était d'une femme avec qui il partagerait plus que son lit, avec qui il partagerait sa vie, avec qui il partagerait son nom.

"Vous m'avez l'air anxieux Mr Malefoy, se permit la gouvernante, mais c'est normal. Ne vous en faites pas, la préparation est toujours le moment le plus terrifiant, mais n'oubliez pas qu'aujourd'hui est le plus beau jour de votre vie !"

Un regard glacial de Drago la fit taire.

Merlin qu'allait-il devenir ?


	3. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire

La cérémonie

C'est à peine si Drago était conscient lorsque sa mère arriva dans la pièce. Elle retint un sanglot d'émotion en voyant son fils ainsi habillé. Elle s'approcha de lui et passa tendrement sa main dans ses cheveux platine.

"Comme tu es beau Drago..." murmura-t-elle avec un sourire.

"..."

Son sourire forcé s'effaça, laissant place à de la compassion.

"- Drago... Je sais que cela te parait incencé aujourd'hui. Ton père et moi n'étions pas plus beaux à voir que toi et Pansy. Mais, tu vois bien qu'avec le temps, nous avons appris à nous aimer...

- Vous aimer ? lança Drago avec un rire dépourvu de joie.

Parce que c'était de l'amour les cris et les pleurs que j'entendais chaque nuit alors que j'étais terrifié dans mon lit ? Tous ces coups, ces sorts, ces cicatrices, ces blessures, c'était de l'amour ?"

Narcissa baissa les yeux. Il avait raison, bien sûr. Jamais Lucius et elle ne s'étaient aimés, et jamais ils ne s'aimeraient. C'est donc sans ajouter un mot qu'elle attrapa son fils par le bras et le traîna jusqu'à la chapelle de leur manoir. Drago se sentait emporté dans un dédale de couloirs qu'il ne reconnaissait même pas, il se sentait flotter au dessus du sol comme si ses jambes ne lui appartenaient plus. Ils arrivèrent finalement très vite à leur destination.

Comme un automate, il se plaça face au Mage qui célèbrerait son mariage, tournant le dos à sa famille et celle de Pansy, réunies pour l'occasion, au grand complet. Se marier lui paraissait alors une idée impensable, si abstraite qu'il attendait le coup de théâtre qui allait le sauver. Il savait qu'il allait arriver.

Mage soudain frappé d'amnésie ? Peu probable. Mariée qui change d'avis ? Impossible, Pansy était folle de lui depuis toujours. Guerre déclarée ? Peu de chances, Saint Potter avait détruit le Lord quelques semaines plus tôt.

Il fût interrompu dans ses pensées par la célèbre et si redoutée mélodie de la marche nuptiale. Dans un même mouvement, lui et les invités se retournèrent pour admirer la mariée. Drago ne put retenir un hoquet d'angoisse. Face à lui, Pansy s'avançait, au bras de son père, dans sa longue robe blanche. Un sourire qui laissait voir une joie infinie fendait son visage, et il devait avouer qu'elle était plutôt jolie dans cette tenue. Elle se plaça à la gauche de son futur époux et la cérémonie commença. Drago ne parvenait à écouter ni ce que disait le Mage, ni les serments de Pansy. Il prononça sans même s'en rendre compte le beau discours qu'il avait préparé. Il était comme un robot, sans âme, sans émotions.

"Mr Drago Lucius Malefoy, souhaitez vous prendre pour épouse Miss Pansy Parkinson ici présente, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?"

Comment ? Déjà ? Elle avait déjà accepté ? Il regarda le visage contenté des invités derrière lui, et la mine ravie de celle qu'il devait prendre comme femme. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il devait absolument trouver une issue de secours.

Il y eut un "pop" sonore et Drago disparut.


	4. L'échappatoire

Un grand fracas retentit dans la chambre 11 du Chaudron Baveur, et Hermione se leva d'un bond, sa baguette à la main. Un réflexe dû à la guerre. Le bruit venait de sa salle de bain. Elle avança doucement, sa baguette en avant, osant à peine respirer. Elle poussa la porte de la salle de bain.

"MALEFOY !"

"GRANGER !"

Les cris avaient dû réveiller les clients qui s'octroyaient une grasse matinée.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Drago Malefoy, son ennemi de toujours, se trouvait dans la salle de bain de sa chambre d'hôtel. Ils restèrent immobiles un instant pendant lequel Hermione l'observa de plus près. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués contre son crâne, il était rasé de près, et, comble de l'improbable, il était en costume de marié. La jeune femme crut devenir folle.

Un vacarme phénoménal retentit dans la chambre 11 du Chaudron Baveur lorsque Drago atterrit tant bien que mal dans la salle de bain qui juxtaposait la chambre. Il réalisait ce qu'il venait de faire : il avait transplané pour fuir son mariage. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit.

"MALEFOY !"

"GRANGER !"

Draco n'en revenait pas. Hermione Granger, Sang-de-Bourbe et insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout était là, devant lui. Pendant un moment il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder. Il lui fallait avouer que la petite fille aux cheveux hirsutes avait bien grandi. Elle était devenue une jeune femme sublime. Drago se gifla mentalement d'avoir de telles pensées. Il réalisa alors qu'il devait avoir l'air idiot, dans cette position ridicule dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé après son transplanage, dans son costume de marié, dans la salle de bain de la chambre que louait apparemment Granger.

"Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans ma salle de bains Malefoy ?" lança-t-elle, mi-indignée, mi-furieuse.

Draco éclata de rire. Draco éclata en sanglots. Soulagé en réalisant ce à quoi il avait échappé, il versait toutes les larmes de son corps, et se contorsionnait entre deux sanglots, secoué par un fou rire incontrolable. Il était comme fou. Hermione resta devant lui, stupéfaite. Lorsqu'il fut enfin calmé, Hermione s'agenouilla en face de lui pour se mettre à sa hauteur, et lui retrouva une position assise un peu plus digne.

"- Alors ! J'attends !

- Tu ne vas jamais me croire Granger.

- Essaie toujours.

- Bon. D'accord. Pour faire simple, Pansy et moi sommes fiancés depuis la naissance. Les mariages arrangés sont courants dans les grandes lignées de Sangs-Purs, ajouta-t-il face à l'air horrifié d'Hermione. Et Pansy a fêté hier ses 17 ans, l'âge où elle est devenue une femme, bonne à marier. La cérémonie devait se dérouler aujourd'hui. Je me suis retrouvé devant l'autel sans même m'en rendre compte, et quand on m'a demandé si je voulais l'épouser... J'ai transplané.

- Très courageux.

- Très Serpentard.

- Très Malefoy. Bon, on va pas rester là à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux."

Ils allèrent s'installer autour de la petite table qu'Hermione avait installé dans sa chambre. Celle-ci fit surgir deux bouteilles de Bièraubeurre qu'elle ouvrit et posa sur la table. Draco lui sourit en guise de remerciement. Un sourire sincère, franc. Un sourire angélique où l'on pouvait retrouver toute l'innocence du monde. A la vue de ce sourire, Hermione se sentit fondre, et, sentant ce moment de faiblesse, elle se redonna une contenance.

"- Tu devrais peut être songer à te changer Malefoy. Tu portes mal le costume de marié, on dirait un pingouin." dit-elle d'une traite, sans laisser paraitre la moindre émotion.

En la fixant dans les yeux, la défiant du regard, Draco se leva, enleva sa veste et défit sa cravate. D'un coup de baguette, ses cheveux retrouvèrent leur élégance dans un coiffé-décoiffé très élaboré, aussi négligé que la cravate dont les deux extrémités retombaient maintenant sur sont torse. Hermione ne put alors s'empêcher de remarquer que le temps avait bien sculpté son corps, dont on pouvait deviner les muscles à travers sa chemise.

Ils commencèrent à siroter en silence leur Bièraubeurre. Ce fut Hermione qui rompit le silence.

"- Tu vas rentrer chez toi après ?

- Pour me faire tuer par ma famille ? Par les Parkinson ? Très drôle, Granger, vraiment.

- Tu vas faire quoi, alors ?

- ... Je sais pas... J'ai pas de boulot, pas de maison, plus d'argent...

- Je... si tu veux, tu peux rester ici le temps de trouver autre chose."

Hermione bloqua sa respiration. Elle n'avait quand même pas osé dire ça ?

"- Tu es sérieuse ?"

Hermione soupira de soulagement. Ni moquerie, ni méchanceté dans la voix de Drago. Peut être avait-il changé, finalement ?

"- Eh bien... J'ai loué cette chambre jusqu'au 31 août. Et il y a bien assez de place pour deux ici, alors si tu n'as nulle part où aller...

- Merci Granger !

- Je t'en prie...

- Dis-moi... Tu comptes faire quoi, toi, après le 31 août ?

- Moi ? Euh... Je... Enfin... Je vais... Enseigner la métamorphose à Poudlard.

- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ! dit-il. Il riait.

- Non... Enfin, tu dois te douter que Mc Gonagall est bien trop occupée avec ses fonctions de directrice pour pouvoir en plus assurer les cours de métamorphose, alors... Alors voilà.

- Haha ! Ca alors !"

Vexée par les rires du jeune homme, Hermione, l'air boudeur, se replongea dans la lecture dont l'avait tirée l'arrivée fracassant de Draco. Ce dernier, amusé et agacé par la conduite de la future professeur, sortit de la chambre et partit se promener sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Draco tapota le mur de briques avec sa baguette et le passage qui menait au Chemin de Traverse s'ouvrit devant lui. Il sourit largement en voyant que la fin de la guerre avait redonné à cet endroit toute sa vivacité et son activité. Les vitrines étaient plus colorées encore, les boutiques plus variées et plus grandes, les odeurs plus intenses. Il flâna quelques temps sur les dalles de pierre qui recouvraient le sol, puis se dirigea finalement vers Gringotts. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'immense hall de marbre, un gobelin se présenta devant lui.

"- Vous désirez Monsieur ?

- Retirer de l'argent. Draco Malefoy. Voilà ma clef."

Pas bonjour, pas s'il vous plaît. Du grand Malefoy. Son éternel et insupportable sourire satisfait se dessina sur son visage lorsque le gobelin prit la clé sans dire un mot. Ils montèrent dans un des wagons qui reliait les coffres entre eux, et Draco respira profondément. Il avait toujours détesté les trajets dans ces chariots de malheur. A peine eût-il le temps de maudir l'architecte de cette banque et sa famille pour les trente générations à venir que le wagon démarra en trombe. Un virage en épingle, puis un autre, puis une accélération, puis une descente quasi-verticale. Cela n'en finissait plus, et, après une minute qui lui parut une éternité, Draco, accompagné du gobelin arriva enfin devant son coffre. Lorsque la créature lui eût ouvert la porte, Draco empoigna une vingtaine des quelques milliers de Gallions d'Or qui remplissaient son coffre, et fit un signe de tête au gobelin afin qu'il le ramène à la surface.

A nouveau le chariot partit en trombe, à nouveau il crut qu'il allait vomir par dessus le rebord du wagonnet, et à nouveau il se contrôla. Question de classe, de superbe. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin dans le hall, il se rua à l'extérieur pour respirer enfin de l'air pur. Le Soleil radieux éclairait sa peau diaphane, le ciel était d'un bleu clair et sans tâche.

Draco déambula quelques instants dans la rue bondée, et finit par rentrer dans sa boutique préférée : la boutique d'accessoires de Quidditch. Il hésita longuement devant un Eclair de Feu encore exposé. Il avait toujours le Nimbus 2001 que son père lui avait offert pour sa 2è rentrée à Poudlard. Finalement, il se ravisa. Il devait économiser, il ne pourrait désormais plus compter sur son père pour l'aider financièrement. De toute façon, il avait toute la vie devant lui : il était libre. Libre et célibataire. A cette pensée, il adressa son sourire le plus charmeur à une sorcière dont il avait croisé le regard. Celle-ci sourit, rougit, bafouilla, puis s'enfuit en courant, morte de honte. Draco ricana. Après avoir vagabondé quelques minutes dans la rue, il s'arrêta finalement à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme, le glacier. Il passa sa commande lorsque le serveur s'approcha de lui, et régla directement. Il s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, le regard dans le vague.

Pansy... Qu'allait-elle faire, à présent ? Etait-elle seulement encore en vie ? Comment encaissait-elle le choc ? Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser cette compassion naissante de son esprit. Peut importe les autres puisque lui était libre. Il était libre, certes, mais pour avoir cette liberté, il avait dû renoncer à tout ce qu'il possédait. Il n'avait plus rien, et son père commencerait bientôt à le rechercher, et viderait probablement son coffre Gringotts dans les jours suivants. Non, il n'avait plus rien. Plus rien à part Granger. Granger qui avait proposé de l'héberger. Jamais il n'aurait cru cela d'elle ; elle ne lui devait rien, bien au contraire. Peut être faudrait-il qu'il revoit son jugement son elle, et son attitude envers la jeune femme.

Il ignora superbement la serveur qui venait de déposer sa boisson devant lui.

Il était apparemment condamné à vivre comme un parasite, sur le dos de sorciers ou sorcières trop généreux(ses) pour être respectées. Sans oublier que Granger allait vivre à Poudlard dès la rentrée scolaire. Qu'allait-il alors devenir ?

Draco fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un raclement de gorge. Il fit un bond en arrière et failli tomber de sa chaise lorsqu'il reconnut en face de lui Minerva Mc Gonagall. Elle avait dû s'assoir en face de lui pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses songes.

"- Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy le salua la directrice d'un ton sec.

- Bonjour grommela le jeune homme

- J'ai eu vent de vos exploits récents, vous savez."

Draco leva les yeux vers son ancienne professeur de métamorphose, et il fut stupéfait de voir qu'elle souriait presque. Si elle savait, cela voulait dire qu'il était déjà recherché par sa famille, et par celle de Pansy. Mc Gonagall reprit :

"- J'en ai aussi déduit que revenir au manoir de votre père vous sera désormais difficile, et je suppose que vous manquerez bientôt d'argent...

- Ca ne vous regarde pas. Fichez-moi la paix. coupa Draco d'un ton glacial.

- Je peux vous aider" acheva la vieille dame en faisant comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

Le jeune homme leva la tête et regarda fixement la directrice de Poudlard en se demandant quelle solution pouvait bien apporter cette vieille chouette à son problème. Voyant le regard interrogatif de son ancien élève, Mc Gonagall reprit la parole :

"- Comme vous le savez, suite à la guerre, Poudlard a perdu plusieurs de ses professeurs. C'est donc dans l'urgence que j'ai recontacté Miss Granger afin qu'elle reprenne mon poste de professeur de Métamorphose, Monsieur Dubois pour le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal... Mais il reste un poste a promouvoir : celui de professeur des potions, vaquant depuis le décès du professeur Rogue... Paix à son âme. J'ai repris les notes des ASPICS de potions de tous les élèves récemment diplômés de Poudlard, et vous êtes l'un des rares à avoir obtenu un Optimal à l'épreuve de potions. Je vous donne le poste. Vous serez nourri, logé, blanchi. Je ne pensais pas avoir une quelconque chance que vous acceptiez, mais étant donnés les événement récents..."

Draco la dévisagea longuement. Lui ? Professeur ? Jamais il ne pourrait remplacer Rogue. Il n'avait que ses ASPICS, n'avait jamais enseigné quoi que ce soit, n'était pas sympathique, pédagogue ou quoi que ce soit. "Rogue non plus" souffla une voix dans sa tête. C'était sa seule échappatoire. C'était ça ou passer le restant de ses jours à se cacher et à vivre dans la rue.

"J'accepte" répondit-il finalement.


	5. Draco

En bon Serpentard, Draco ne manqua pas de claquer la porte en soupirant bruyamment lorsqu'il rentra dans la chambre 11 du Chaudron Baveur. Granger était assise en tailleur sur son lit, en train de lire, probablement pour la énième fois, L'Histoire de Poudlard. Il s'installa sur un fauteuil et l'ignora superbement.

"- Bonjour Malefoy. Oui, merci, j'ai passé une excellente journée, et toi ?"

Draco la regarda d'un air mauvais, avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait accepté de l'héberger, que la moindre des choses était de la remercier un minimum. Hermione lui adressa un sourire satisfait, digne d'un Malefoy. En voyant ce sourire, Draco ne put s'empêcher que Granger était décidément très jolie... Quel sourire... Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis Draco se ressaisit :

"- Hé Granger ! Propriété Malefoy ce sourire !

- C'est peut être la seule chose qui soit encore ta propriété, d'ailleurs...

- Ca ne te regarde absolument pas Granger. rétorqua-t-il.

- Oh, ça va, excuse-moi. Tu as trouvé où te loger pour la rentrée ?

- Oui.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

- Et ...?

- Et j'ai trouvé un travail, aussi.

- Un travail ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange, ce soir, Granger ?

- Un travail ?

- Je ne sais pas toi, mais je n'ai que moyennement envie d'avaler les plats infâmes que cet imbécile de bossu tente vainement de préparer...

- Un travail ?

- Granger, je suis prêt à t'inviter au restaurant si tu arrêtes de me poser des questions !

- Chiche ?

- Si tu arrêtes avec tes questions...

- Alors ne bouge pas je vais me préparer !"

Se préparer ? Granger ? Alors là c'était la meilleure ! Draco attendit patiemment que Granger se prépare. Mais pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas tout simplement parlé de l'offre de Mc Gonagall ? Pourquoi tout lui cacher alors que de toute façon, étant désormais elle aussi professeur, elle finirait fatalement par s'en rendre compte ? Le claquement de la porte de la salle de bain qu'Hermione refermait derrière elle le tira de ses pensées. Il posa le regard sur elle, et resta subjugué. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux bouclés mais ordonnés en un chignon dont retombaient négligeamment quelques mèches. Elle portait un short blanc qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse, un haut et des ballerines marron, assortis à ses grands yeux, soulignés pour l'occasion d'une touche légère de maquillage. Elle était tout simplement sublime.

Sans montrer la moindre trace du chaos indescriptible qui régnait à présent dans sa tête, il se leva et invita d'un signe de tête sa future collègue à sortir la première. Ils descendirent sur le Chemin de Traverse et s'installèrent à la terrasse d'un restaurant. Bien que la soirée fut déjà bien entamée, le Soleil n'était pas tout à fait couché, et il faisait encore très chaud. Le ciel était d'un bleu limpide ; C'était une sublime soirée de juillet.

Le restaurant étant presque désert, ils ne tardèrent pas à voir arriver un serveur. Lorsqu'ils eurent passé leur commande, un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Que pouvaient-ils se dire, après tout ? Ils avaient passé presque la moitié de leur vie à s'insulter, ils n'avaient rien à se dire. Ou bien ils avaient tout à se dire, mais par où commencer ? Ce fut Draco qui rompit le silence :

"- Alors Granger, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ta journée ?

- Je rêve ou tu me parles comme une personne civilisée ?

- Ecoute, je fais des efforts pour qu'on n'ait pas l'air ridicule, alors si tu préfères qu'on passe la soirée à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, très bien, comme tu voudras !"

Draco s'appuya violemment contre le dossier de sa chaise et croisa les bras, le regard dans le vague, un air boudeur sur le visage.

"- Non, Malefoy, je plaisantais... J'ai vu Ronald aujourd'hui, il m'avait envoyé un hibou pour qu'on se voit, donc nous sommes allés nous promener du côté moldu de Londres.

- Ah. Tu as vu Weasley."

Sans pouvoir ou plutôt sans vouloir se l'expliquer, Draco se renfrogna davantage. Cet imbécile de rouquin était toujours là pour lui gâcher la vie... Non mais à quoi jouait-il ? Lui, Draco Malefoy, jaloux de Ron Weasmoche ? Pour Hermione Granger, Sang-de-Bourbe ? C'était décidément le monde à l'envers !

"- Et toi Malefoy ?

- Oh, je... Je me suis baladé sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Et tu as trouvé un travail en te baladant ?

- On avait dit pas de question.

- TU avais dit pas de question.

- Je me suis installé à la terrasse de Fortarôme et on est venu me soliciter.

- Mais encore ?"

Draco avait les mains moites et qui tremblaient. Il avait comme un noeud dans la poitrine, et se sentait horriblement gêné. Mais quel sortilège lui avait-elle lancé ? Il inspira profondément, puis entreprit de lui raconter sa rencontre avec Mc Gonagall. Compréhensive, Hermione le laissa finir sans l'interrompre.

"- Et voilà. acheva Draco à mi-voix.

- Et bien nous serons désormais collègues !

- M'en parle pas Granger..."

Le reste de la soirée fut agréable, détendu. Pour la première fois, ils se rencontraient réellement. Ils discutaient de choses et d'autres, ils riaient, souriaient, se regardaient... Qui aurait cru qu'il y a seulement quelques heures ils étaient ennemis de toujours ?

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, Draco paya l'addition avec galanterie, et ils revinrent jusqu'à leur chambre en discutant. Lorsqu'ils eurent refermé la porte derrière eux, Hermione se mit à rire. Dans un premier temps, le jeune homme ne comprit pas ce qui mettait la sorcière dans un tel état, puis, lorsqu'il comprit, il se figea d'horreur et de gêne : Il n'y avait qu'un lit double dans la chambre ! Comment allaient-ils faire ? En voyant la mine pétrifiée de son colocataire, Hermione lança :

"On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ! Ressaisis-toi, on va arranger ça !"

Puis, joignant le geste à la parole, elle dupliqua le matelas de son lit grâce à un sortilège et le déposa au pied de Draco. Lorsqu'elle y eut ajouté des draps et un oreiller, elle alla dans la salle de bains, sans un mot, mais toujours le sourire au lèvres. Lorsqu'elle reparut dans la chambre, Draco avait enfin bougé et s'était allongé dans son lit. Il avait enlevé sa chemise et sa couverture était remontée jusqu'à son nombril. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ressemblait à un ange. Elle se sentit ridiculement insignifiante, avec son tee shirt trop grand, à côté de ce miracle de la nature. Elle s'allongea dans son lit, éteint la lumière. Quelques instants passèrent, puis, d'une toute petite voix, elle dit :

"Merci pour le restaurant... Draco."

"Bonne nuit, Granger."


	6. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée

1h. Draco ne trouvait pas le sommeil.

2h. Toujours pas...

3h. Il lui sembla entendre un mouvement dans le lit de Granger. Peut être qu'elle ne dormait pas, elle non plus ?

4h. Draco entendit Granger s'agiter. Il se retourna, prêt à pester contre elle pour l'avoir "réveillé", mais lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il fut comme pétrifié. Quelle était cette lueur à la fois impressionnée et sauvage ? Faible mais redoutable ? Il ne lui connaissait pas cette impression de... désir (car c'était le mot) intense. Elle se rapprocha de lui d'une démarche souple et féline. Draco était toujours allongé sur le dos, et elle vint s'agenouiller au dessus de lui. Draco haletait, son coeur battait de plus en plus vite... Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Doucement, Granger se pencha sur lui, peu à peu ses longues boucles brunes lui caressaient le torse, puis le visage. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus séparées que de quelques centimètres... Elle continuait de se pencher, et Draco était incapable du moindre mouvement. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Granger... Peut être avait-elle changé plus qu'il ne le croyait ?

Il ferma les yeux et réduisit à néan la distance qui les séparait. Lorsque ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec les siennes, ce fut comme si son coeur implosait. Merlin comme ça faisait mal... Merlin comme il était bien, ses lèvres posées contre celles de sa meilleure ennemie. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, approfondissant leur baiser. C'était un ballet de glace et de feu, de douleur et de plaisir, de passion et de haine, de désir et de dégoût. Toutes les sensations, depuis le frottement des draps contre son dos jusqu'à ses mains qui se baladaient sur la peau si douce de la jeune sorcière. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, voulant s'imprégner de chacune de leurs courbes, de leur odeur, de leur couleur chatoyante. Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus irrégulier.

Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi ne la repoussait-il pas ? Elle était de naissance moldue, et lui un Sang Pur... Et pourtant, parmi les dizaines de filles qu'il avait embrassées, aucune n'avait su égaler la douceur des lèvres d'Hermione, leur goût sucré, la sensualité de sa langue qui dansait furieusement avec la sienne, son odeur douce et pétillante, son souffle dans son cou qui le faisait frissonner comme jamais...

Ce fut Hermione qui mit fin au baiser. Elle se mit à caresser le torse de son amant, d'abord les pectoraux, puis les abdominaux, descendant toujours de plus en plus bas...

Draco ferma les yeux un instant...

Et se réveilla.


	7. Je n'oublierai pas

_Bonjour à tous ! Je tenais vraiment à m'excuser pour cette looooongue absence. Manque de temps, et pour ne rien vous cacher, manque de motivation et d'inspiration… :$ En tout cas je suis de retour, j'ai lu toutes vos reviwes avec plaisir et attention, et je vous remercie de m'en avoir laissées ! J'espère que cette absence n'aura pas effacé votre assiduïté à cette fic, j'espère aussi que la suite vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture, _

_Ewi-laan._

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, la cohabitation de Draco et Hermione se faisait de moins en moins froide ; il leur arrivait même parfois de passer une grande partie de la nuit à débattre sur tel ou tel restaurant du Chemin de Traverse, Hermione défendait fermement la S.A.L.E, tandis que Draco se moquait gentiment d'elle. Leur entente cordiale était, ils le savaient, bâtie sur un fragile équilibre. L'un comme l'autre choisissait soigneusement ses mots, par peur de vexer l'autre. Les jours défilaient, et ils oubliaient peu à peu la haine passionnée qu'ils vouaient l'un à l'autre seulement quelques mois plus tôt. Ils partageaient à présent tous leurs repas, et le silence gêné qui planait sur leur colocation s'était entièrement évaporé.

Un matin, alors qu'ils étaient assis autour de la table, deux hiboux s'engouffrèrent par la fenêtre qu'Hermione avait ouverte (au grand dam de Draco... "Tu vas faire partir toute la fraîcheur imbécile de harpie !" "- Ca sent le fauve ici, il faut aérer, c'est malsain !"). Les oiseaux déposèrent une lettre devant chacun des sorciers, et, quand ils eurent reçu un morceau de toast en guise de récompense, s'envolèrent à nouveau par la fenêtre, et Hermione et Draco les regardèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus que des points noirs dans le ciel d'un bleu profond. Puis, leurs yeux se tournèrent vers les lettres, et leurs coeurs firent un bond dans leurs poitrines lorsqu'ils reconnurent le sceau de Poudlard. L'été était-il vraiment fini ? Comme le temps était passé vite depuis l'arrivée de Draco... Hermione se surprit à se sentir nostalgique. Elle se ressaisit, et, pour se donner une contenance, ouvrit sa lettre et lut à haute voix.

_Chère Miss Granger,_

_J'ai l'honneur de vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans l'équipe pédagogique du collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie. Vos instructions vous seront données dans le Poudlard Express, qui partira comme chaque année le 1er Septembre, à 11 heures précises, gare King's Cross quai 9 3/4._

_Je vous prie d'agréer, Miss, à l'expression de mes sentiments les plus distingués._

_Filius Flitwick, Directeur Adjoint._

- Le premier c'est demain... déclara Draco d'une voix rendue rauque par un si long silence.

- Oui.

- On va pas se laisser abattre ! Il nous reste (il regarda l'horloge de la chambre) 25 heures pour profiter de nos vacances !

Hermione sourit en voyant l'enthousiasme feint de son colocataire. Oui, il leur restait plusieurs heures pour eux.

- Oui, tu as raison... Tu devrais en profiter pour prendre une douche, sans vouloir être désobligeante.

- Mais hé je me suis douché hier soir !

- Oh crois-moi ce ne sera pas du luxe !

- Avoue que tu veux juste pouvoir admirer mon corps de rêve avant de repartir !

- Et modeste, avec ça..."

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice. Comme elle tenait à lui, à présent. Comme il l'énervait, avec ses manies, sa voix, mais comme elle tenait à lui...

"Arrête de me fixer comme ça Granger, et ferme la bouche, tu vas avaler des mouches !

- Les seules mouches qui se trouvent dans cette chambre sont attirées par ton odeur nauséabonde, alors arrête de te croire le centre du monde et file sous cette maudite douche !"

Draco afficha un large sourire en voyant qu'il avait (encore) réussi à énerver Granger.

"- Tu t'es énervée, lança-t-il d'un air satisfait

- Non.

- Siii ! continua-t-il avec un sourire de plus en plus large.

- Non !

- Ah si regarde tu commences à crier, t'es énervée !

- MAIS NON JE SUIS PAS ENERVEE ! hurla Hermione, s'avouant ainsi vaincue.

Draco courut vers la salle de bain en riant et en évitant les oreillers que lui lançait Hermione.

Ils passèrent la journée ensemble, dans leur minuscule chambre 11, à refaire le monde, passant d'éclats de rire pour des futilités à un ton plus grave, en repensant à leur proche séparation, aux problèmes familiaux de Draco, et aux vies que la guerre avait injustement prises, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Ce jour-ci, la petite pièce résonna d'éclats de rires, de pleurs aussi, de sourires, de complicité. La nuit tomba sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, et ce fut bien après minuit qu'ils commencèrent à préparer leurs bagages. Draco prépara ses affaires sans grand enthousiasme, et referma sa valise une demi-heure plus tard. Hermione le regardait, un voile de mélancolie troublait ses grands yeux chocolat.

"Granger, ça va ?" demanda Draco.

Hermione ne répondit pas, et prétexta aller rassembler ses affaires pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Elle se planta devant le miroir et se défia elle-même du regard. Un regard haineux. Tout s'était fini si vite... En quelques jours à peine Draco était devenu vraiment important pour elle. Leurs discussions, leurs disputes pour un rien, leur complicité... Tout allait s'achever dans quelques heures. Oh, bien sûr, ils pourraient continuer de se comporter amicalement l'un en vers l'autre... Mais le regard des autres les détruirait. La famille de Draco se ferait plus hargneuse encore envers lui, et les amis de Hermione la renieraient si elle montrait ne serait-ce qu'une once d'humanité envers un fils de Mangemort. Ils allaient donc devoir oublier ces quelques semaines de plénitude. Un élan de rancoeur, une envie de hurler à l'injustice la submergea, et tout ce qui put sortir de son corps frêle et recroquevillé fut une perle salée qui roula sur son visage avant de s'écraser sur sa main. Puis une autre. Puis encore une autre. Hermione pleurait silencieusement, seule. Elle était si absorbée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit ni le cliquetis de la serrure, ni la démarche souple de Draco qui vint se mettre derrière elle. Elle releva les yeux vers le miroir et aperçut le visage angélique de Draco juste à côté du sien. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, car Draco posa une main sur sa taille et la fit tourner, pour qu'ils se retrouvent face à face. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant sans dire un mot, puis Draco prit Hermione dans ses bras. Qui l'aurait cru ? Il la serra contre lui, et elle put ainsi passer ses bras autour de lui et nicher son visage au creux de son cou. Alors seulement elle éclata en sanglots. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes et déversait des torrents de souvenirs, comme pour être sûre que Draco ne l'oublie pas. Ils restèrent enlacés un moment, peut être une seconde, ou bien peut être plusieurs heures. Lorsqu'il se séparèrent, ils étaient soulagés, apaisés par l'accord tacite qui s'était passé entre eux :

"Je n'oublierai pas."


	8. Retrouvailles

- Malefoy... Malefoy !... MALEFOY DEBOUT !

- Mmmh ?

- Malefoy il est 9 heures passées !

- Et alors... Le train part à 11h, non ? On s'inquiètera dans une heure, laisse moi dormir...

Draco tourna ostensiblement le dos à Hermione, et se lova dans ses couvertures. Ce fut seulement lorsque la jeune femme tira d'un coup sec la couverture qu'il consentit à se redresser en position assise.

- Toujours aussi détendue, Granger.

- Je prends la salle de bains en première, le petit déjeuner est prêt sur la table. Moi, j'ai déjà mangé mais dépêche toi !

- Bien, Chef.

- Tu feras tout pour me pourrir la vie jusqu'au bout !

Hermione soupira, exaspérée, avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bains en claquant la porte. Draco, lui, ricana d'un air satisfait. Ca marchait à tous les coups ! Il s'assit à table, et ressentit une pointe de culpabilité en pensant à tout ce qu'il lui avait fait et faisait encore endurer lorsqu'il vit le petit déjeuner royal qu'Hermione lui avait préparé. Il faudrait qu'il la remercie quand elle daignerait sortir de sa précieuse salle de bains. Il mordit dans un toast, un sourire ironique au goût amer aux lèvres : Il ressentait de la culpabilité envers Granger. Impensable ! Lorsqu'il eut fini de manger, et après s'être assuré qu'Hermione ne rentrerait pas dans la chambre, il commença à s'habiller. Il hésita brièvement et opta finalement pour un pantalon près du corps, noir, et une chemise blanche. Il ajouta dans sa valise ses anciennes cravates de Serpentard. "Au cas où", se dit-il. Hermione, qui paraissait calmée, sortit de la salle de bain, et dit à Draco avec un petit sourire triste :

"- Nous devons arriver là-bas séparément... Je... Je vais partir maintenant.

- Ah... D'accord.

- Bon, et bien... Au revoir...

- Au revoir...

- "On" va me manquer.

- Euh... Oui."

Quel imbécile pensa-t-il. Quel parfait abruti. Aussi stupide que ce maudit Weasmoche.

"- A moi aussi ça me manquera. dit-il enfin.

- Au revoir."

Alors, les larmes aux yeux, elle fit quelque chose qu'elle ne pensait jamais faire : elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, mis une main derrière la nuque de Draco et l'embrassa sur la joue.

"Au revoir."

Et elle transplana dans une ruelle déserte voisine de la Gare de King's Cross.

Elle resta un instant abasourdie, réalisant que les plus belles semaines de sa vie venaient de se terminer. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, elle se mit à pleurer. Comme il allait lui manquer ! Mais pourquoi attachait-elle donc tant d'importance à Draco Malefoy ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle sécha ses larmes puis se dirigea d'un pas faussement assuré vers la gare. Elle traça sa route jusqu'au quai 9 ¾ sans regarder personne, puis traversa la barrière magique après s'être assurée de n'être vue par personne. 10h50. Elle aperçut sur le quai quelques visages connus, entre autres celui de Colin Crivey, qui se précipita sur elle.

« Hermione ? Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Harry est là aussi ? Et Ron ? Oh, si Harry est là, je pourrais le présenter à Jenny ? Elle ne me croit pas quand je lui dis que Harry est un des mes am…

Colin ! Chut ! Euh… Ecoute, je suis désolée… On ne peut pas discuter comme ça en public. Je… Je suis professeur, maintenant. Je t'expliquerai plus tard. »

Et elle laissa son nouvel élève seul. Elle monta directement dans le train, sa valise lévitant derrière elle. Elle pénétra dans le wagon des professeurs et vit ses anciens professeurs et nouveaux collègues réunis. Elle entra et les salua timidement.

- Ah, Miss Granger nous vous attendions ! s'exclama Mc Gonagall. Je ne vous présente pas, bien évidemment. Bienvenue dans l'équipe pédagogique de Poudlard ! Vos instructions vous seront données quand le train prendra le départ. En attendant, je dois aller surveiller la montée des élèves. A tout à l'heure.

Et elle sortit sans rien ajouter, laissant Hermione se débattre avec son malaise. Elle se sentait si petite, si fragile à côté de ces sorciers d'exception. C'est alors que Hagrid arriva. Il serra Hermione dans ses bras en brisant au moins la moitié de ses os.

Hermione ! Quel bonheur de te revoir ! Oh, si on m'avait dit quand je t'ai rencontrée que nous allions devenir collègues ! Comment vas-tu ? As-tu passé de bonnes vacances ?

Excellentes, oui, merci, répondit-elle avec un sourire radieux. Et les votres ?

Excellentes aussi ! Ca me fait tellement plaisir de voir que le monde sorcier a su se relever si vite après la Guerre ! J'ai entendu dire que Oliver Dubois fasiait son retour à Poudlard aussi ?

Oui ! Il me tarde tellement de le revoir…

Je suis certain que lui aussi est impatient de te retrouver ! dit le demi-géant avec un sourire.

J'espère !

Sans aucun doute.

Comme si quelqu'un avait entendu Hermione, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit Olivier Dubois entra. Il adressa un sourire radieux à Hermione, qui le lui rendit, et se dirigea vers elle avant d'être entraîné par Madame Bibine de l'autre côté du compartiment . Dommage… Mais j'aurai toute l'année pour le voir, pensa Hermione. La porte coulissa à nouveau pour laisser entrer Mc Gonagall, suivie de près par Draco. Elle tenta de croiser son regard, mais le Serpentard semblait avoir retrouvé la neutralité qu'il avait su mettre de côté les dernières semaines.

Fort bien, nous voilà tous réunis ! annonça Mc Gonagall. Je tiens tout d'abord à présenter, si c'est nécessaire, nos nouveaux professeurs : Hermione Granger pour la métamorphose, Olivier Dubois pour la défense contre les forces du mal, et Draco Malefoy pour les potions, et à leur souhaiter la bienvenue dans l'équipe pédagogique de Poudlard. Tout d'abord, les professeurs Flitwick et Chourave ont gentiment accepté de reprendre leur poste de directeurs de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle Cependant, Gryffondor et Serpentard se retrouvent sans Directeur de maison, c'est pourquoi je vous demande, Miss Granger et Mr Malefoy, de bien vouloir accepter ces postes.

Entendu, dit simplement Draco .

Oh.. ! Quel honneur ! Avec plaisir ! ajouta Hermione.

Je vous remercie. Vous aurez seulement à leur faire passer des informations et à les punir personnellement en cas d'incident. Ah, et Serdaigle et Poufsouffle faisant équipe pour les rondes de nuits, vous devrez aussi assurer les rondes de nuits ensemble, avec les préfets en chef de vos maisons, à savoir Ginny Weasley pour Gryffondor, et Susann Annigan pour Serpentard.

Les principaux intéressés hochèrent la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Le cœur d'Hermione battait à tout rompre à l'idée qu'elle puisse retrouver son amitié avec Draco, ne serait-ce que pendant les rondes de nuits. Mc Gonagall fit apparaître un verre de Whisky Pur Feu pour chaque professeur et tous s'assirent pour trinquer à la nouvelle année qui commençait. Hermione alla s'assoir à côté de Draco, suivie de près par Olivier. Hermione le dévisagea longuement. Il n'avait pas changé, seulement grandi . Une barbe de 3 jours recouvrait le bas de son visage, ses cheveux avaient toujours leur couleur chocolat, mais étaient à présent plus longs et savamment ébouriffés. Mc Gonagall prononça un discours de bienvenue somme toute banal, et trinqua avec ses professeurs. Quand elle eût fini de parler et que chacun put reprendre sa conversation, Olivier serra alors Hermione dans ses bras.

Hermione, tu es magnifique ! Comment vas-tu ? J'ai eu de tes nouvelles par George, mais il ne m'a pas dit comme tu avais changé !

Hermione rougit.

Oh… Je… Merci. Toi aussi tu es… évolué.

Elle se gifla mentalement. Quelle tâche !

Euh, changé ! Je voulais dire changé ! Tu es très beau aussi…

Hermione avait prononcé cette dernière phrase dans un murmure si faible qu'Olivier ne put entendre. Ils se racontèrent ainsi leurs vies, pendant de longues minutes. Hermione était si absorbée par sa conversation avec Olivier qu'elle ne vit pas le regard hargneux que Draco lança à l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Environ 1h plus tard, Mc Gonagall demanda aux directeurs de maison de donner leurs instructions à leurs préfets en chefs. Chourave et Flitwick ayant déjà réservé un compartiment, Draco et Hermione rejoignirent leurs élèves ensemble. Ils étaient seuls dans le couloir, marchant en silence, et Hermione brisa le silence.

Je suis heureuse qu'on puisse se retrouver pendant les rondes de nuits !

Elle reprit d'une voix plus faible et plus timide.

Si nos élèves ne pouvaient pas nous voir, je te prendrais dans mes bras, tu sais.

Granger, arrête ces absurdités tout de suite veux-tu. Garde ça pour Dubois, il en a plus besoin que moi.

Draco… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom ?

Hermione ravala un sanglot et accéléra le pas, laissant Draco marcher seul jusqu'au compartiment. Elle calma sa colère pendant qu'ils donnaient leurs instructions à Ginny et Susann, non sans une certaine gêne et maladresse. Lorsque leurs élèves partirent faire un compte rendu aux préfets, elle se tourna vers Draco, qui avait déjà la main sur la poignée de la porte. Hermione sortit sa baguette et verrouilla la porte avant que Draco ne sorte.

On fait plus original comme plan drague, Granger.

_Assurdiato_

Oui, quitte à faire cette horreur, autant que personne ne le sache.

Et Hermione explosa. Elle éclata en sanglots et hurla :

Comment, COMMENT ai-je pu croire une seule seconde que tu avais changé ! Comment ai-je pu être assez naïve pour penser que tu tenais à moi et pas seulement à mon argent ! Tu t'es foutu de moi pendant tout ce temps ! En tout cas, je te félicite pour ton jeu d'acteur, on y croit vraiment ! Tu sais quoi ? Je te pensais récupérable, et bien je me suis trompée : Tu es une ORDURE ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton père et ses copains !

Ne me compare plus jamais à lui. Siffla Draco d'un air mauvais.

Pourtant, on dit bien tel père tel fils.

Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Peu importe ! Tu t'es foutu de moi ! Comme tu te fous de tous ceux qui peuvent t'aider !

Draco baissa les yeux en croisant le regard noir de Hermione, qui pleurait toujours. En voyant sa mine dépitée, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de craquer devant ce qu'elle considérait comme la 8ème Merveille du Monde.

Draco…

Mmmh ?

Je… Tu me manques. Dit elle finalement avant de sortir précipitamment.

Elle s'installa dans un compartiment vide, dos à la porte et face à la fenêtre. Elle voyait plus qu'elle ne regardait le paysage défiler. Elle repensait à Draco. Draco et ses yeux gris-bleux. Draco et son cynisme. Draco et sa vanité. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ne l'ait considérée que comme un moyen de ne pas dormir dans la rue. Il semblait tellement sincère… Le matin même, il la prenait dans ses bras pour lui dir au revoir, et quelques heures plus tard, il la considérait de nouveau comme une moins que rien. Elle ne s'y retrouvait plus. Qui était-il vraiment ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait entendu ni la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir ni les rideaux des fenêtres qui donnaient sur le couloir se fermer. Elle fut donc surprise de sentir deux bras entourer sa taille et un corps se coller derrière elle. Elle ferma les yeux et le sentit enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux. Il posa ses mains sur ses yeux et lui fit faire volte-face. Elle entendait son cœur battre à tout rompre alors qu'elle sentait que son visage se rapprochait du sien. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, elle était à la fois brûlante et glacée, son cœur battait si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait s'arracher de sa poitrine. Elle avait tellement mal, Merlin que cela ne s'arrête jamais ! Elle était plaquée contre la fenêtre et sentait à présent son souffle sur son visage. Il caressa ses lèvres avec les siennes, ses mains lui cachant toujours les yeux. Comme ses lèvres étaient douces ! Quelle torture de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes et de ne pas pouvoir franchir le premier pas. Leur respiration était saccadée, il se faisait de plus en plus tendre, de plus en plus passionné. Enfin, il se lança et s'empara de ses lèvres. Hermione crut défaillir et dut s'aggripper à sa chemise pour ne pas tomber. Ses jambes tremblaient, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, elle implosait, son cœur lui faisait mal tant il battait fort, elle se sentait brûler de l'intérieur. Le baiser dura peut être des heures, peut être même des années, qui sait. Ce fut lui qui mit fin à leur étreinte passionnée. Hermione entendit la porte claquer avant qu'elle ne rouvre les yeux. Elle se retrouva seule dans le compartiment.


	9. Mourir d'Amour ?

Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite tant attendue ! Merci pour vos reviews, qui ont été plus nombreuses que d'habitude ! Alors j'y réponds maintenant :

mathildeD : Merci pour ta review ! Contente de voir que j'écris pas pour rien =)

Holstar : Oui, que de mystère, mais vous saurez en lisant ce chapitre... Ou pas, qui sait ? Merci pour ta review =D

van3xxx : Merci beaucoup ! Pour tout dire, je suis assez fière aussi de ce chapitre, déjà parce qu'il est (légèrement) plus long, et écrire trop court est une de mes lacunes. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

NY0Z3KA : Merci beaucoup ! Ta review tombe à pic, j'étais justement en train d'écrire les réponses ! J'essaie de publier le plus vite possible chaque chapitre ! J'espère que ça te plaira !

Et merci aussi à tous ceux qui m'ont rajoutée, moi, ou cette histoire, dans leurs favoris ou leurs alertes, et tous ceux qui lisent, tout simplement.

Bonne lecture !

Hermione s'appuya contre la fenêtre, ferma les yeux et tenta de retrouver une respiration normale. Lorsqu'elle eut retrouvé ses esprits, des milliers de questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Pourquoi Draco avait-il agi ainsi ? Certes, il avait eu l'air mal à l'aise quand elle lui avait crié dessus, mais certainement pas au point de l'embrasser. Elle n'était rien, rien par rapport à lui. Rien de plus qu'une Sang de Bourbe, comme il le lui avait si souvent fait remarquer. Il avait changé, c'était un fait, mais elle commençait à être sincèrement agacée par ces changements constants de comportement. Mais ce n'était pas là sa préoccupation principale. Qu'avait-elle ressenti quand il l'avait embrassée ? Pourquoi avait-elle eu si mal, pourquoi avait-elle failli s'évanouir ? Quiconque l'aurait vu aurait répondu "L'Amour", mais elle n'y croyait pas. Elle connaissait l'amour. Plus d'une fois elle en avait été la victime, pour Viktor Krum, bien sûr, mais aussi pour Ron, et même, il y avait de ça plusieurs années, Gilderoy Lockhart. Et jamais, Ô grand jamais, même quand Viktor l'embrassait, elle n'avait ressenti une telle passion, une telle fureur qu'elle avait cru en mourir. Jamais elle n'avait senti son coeur s'arracher de sa poitrine, jamais encore elle n'avait eu un désir aussi brûlant d'approfondir leur baiser.

Elle rumina ses pensées de longues minutes. Tout cela tournait en rond dans sa tête, elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle décida finalement de retourner dans le compartiment des professeurs afin de se changer les idées. Elle évita soigneusement le regard de ses anciens camarades lorsqu'elle passa dans le couloir, et quand elle arriva dans son compartiment, elle referma la porte derrière elle avec un soupir. Tous ses collègues étaient là. Elle alla s'assoir à la seule place libre restante, à côté d'Olivier, qui la regarda avec un grand sourire, et en face de Draco, qui avait retrouvé le masque d'impassibilité qui faisait (paradoxalement) toute sa personalité. Lorsque son regard se posa sur lui, son coeur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort, sa respiration se fit de nouveau saccadée, ses mains devinrent moites. Merlin qu'il était beau... Quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds retombaient négligemment sur sa peau claire, masquant ses grands yeux gris. Il avait retroussé les manches de sa chemise, qui tombait parfaitement sur son pantalon coupé droit. Elle se gifla mentalement d'avoir osé pensé une chose pareille. Il l'avait simplement embrassée une fois, et voilà qu'elle se mettait à désirer son pire ennemi ! Draco planta son regard dans celui d'Hermione. Ce fut à ce moment-là que tout commença, qu'Hermione comprit. Comprit qu'elle était amoureuse de Draco Malefoy. Quelle galère...

- Ca va ? Tu as l'air bizarre... demanda Olivier.

- Oui, oui ça va, merci.

- Ecoute, Hermione, il faut qu'on pa...

- Granger ? coupa alors une voix traînante.

Hermione leva les yeux vers Malefoy.

- Tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? Il faut qu'on organise les rondes avec les préfets en chef.

Trop heureuse de se retrouver en tête à tête avec Malefoy, ne serait-ce que pour quelques instants, Hermione se leva d'un bond et le suivi dans le couloir sans prêter la moindre intention à un Olivier désemparé. Ils firent quelques pas dans le couloir, à la recherche de leurs préfets en chef. Ils les trouvèrent enfin, dans un compartiment, se lançant des regards assassins, d'un bout à l'autre du compartiment. Ils entrèrent sans frapper.

- Miss Weasley, Miss Annigan, nous devons dès à présent organiser les rondes de nuit, qui comme vous le savez, seront assurées par nous quatre. commença Hermione, qui ne s'habituerait décidemment jamais à appeler sa meilleure amie par son nom de famille.

- Pour ne pas que l'une d'entre vous se promène seule dans le château en pleine nuit, le professeur Granger et moi-même avons décidé que vous devriez assurer ces rondes ensemble. enchaîna Draco. Nous vous proposons le fonctionnement suivant : Vous assurerez les rondes de 23h à 2h30, et nous nous occuperons de celles de 2h30 à 6h. Il va sans dire que les veilles de cours, de match de Quidditch ou d'examens, nous assurerons toutes les rondes de nuit, en échange de quoi vous vous verrez confier une tâche compensatoire. Est-ce que ce fonctionnement vous parait honnête ?

- Nous ne serons que 2 pour surveiller tout le château ? demanda Ginny.

- Cela me semble amplement suffisant, Miss Weasley, étant donné que tous les élèves ne sont pas, comme vous, habitués à déambuler dans les couloirs en pleine nuit. répliqua froidement Draco.

Ginny lui lança un regard glacial.

- Bien _Professeur_. répondit-elle simplement.

- Si vous notez quoi que ce soit d'anormal, et qui puisse être dangereux pour vous, venez immédiatement chercher le Professeur Malefoy ou moi-même dans nos bureaux respectifs. Ne tentez rien de téméraire. Nous fonctionnerons comme ceci jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Vous pouvez disposer.

Susann et Ginny sortirent du compartiment sans rien ajouter. Draco posa la main sur la poignée de la porte.

- Draco... appela Hermione.

- Granger ?

Hermione tiqua.

- Tu pourrais peut être m'appeler par mon prénom après... après ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Ce qu'il s'est passé...?

- Oh, je t'en prie, ne fais pas ton Malefoy.

Elle voulut se rapprocher de lui, mes ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir. Son coeur battait la chamade, elle tremblait, et elle sentait le peu de couleurs restantes sur son visage d'évanouir.

- Euh... Granger, tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu es toute pâle, tu dérailles...

- Oui... Oui ça va...

Elle ne devait vraiment pas être belle à voir, car Draco se rapprocha d'elle et passa une main plus tendre qu'elle ne l'aurait cru sur son front.

- Granger, tu es brûlante, on devrait peut être appeler Pomfresh...

- Non... Non, ça va très bien, je t'assure...

Sa voix partit dans un murmure tant elle était intimidée par ce Dieu Vivant. Elle se sentit vaciller et Draco la rattrapa de justesse. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille afin de la remettre sur pieds. Elle parvint difficilement à tenir debout, et sa respiration déjà irrégulière se fit plus laborieuse encore lorsque son regard glissa sur le corps de son meilleur ennemi, sur son nombril, ses muscles bien dessinés, que laissaient deviner sa chemise près du corps, son menton fin, ses yeux gris qui la transperçaient mieux que mille flèches de Cupidon ne sauraient le faire, ses cheveux blond en bataille, pour finalement revenir sur ses lèvres si fines, si désirables. Ses lèvres qui avaient été siennes pendant quelques instants.

- Granger... Oh, Granger, réveille-toi... Reste avec moi.. Reste avec moi ! Granger !

Mais sa voix n'était plus qu'un écho. Elle aurait voulu mourir, là, dans ses bras, pour être sûre d'y rester à tout jamais. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle sentit son dernier soupir partir. On pouvait mourir d'amour. La fièvre s'emparait d'elle, de plus en plus violente. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle se laissa aller dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était allongée sur un banc, dans le train, entourée de Pomfresh, l'air exaspérée, et de Draco, affichant une mine inquiète.

- Miss Granger ! Quand ce n'est pas Potter qui me fait passer des nuits blanches, c'est vous !

Hermione tenta de se lever, mais l'infirmière l'en empêcha vivement.

- Allons pauvre folle ! Reposez-vous, c'est tout ce dont vous avez besoin. Vous avez eu de la chance que Mr Malefoy ait été là ! Appelez moi en cas de problème !

Et elle s'en alla sans rien ajouter. Draco planta ses yeux gris clairs dans les siens, tristement banals.

- Ca va ?

- Oui... Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?

- Je... J'en sais rien... Tu t'es mis à me parler de quelque chose qu'il s'est passé... Tu as déraillé, ça devrait être à cause de la fièvre... Tu disais des trucs... Bizarres. Tu me disais qu'après ce que j'avais fait, je pouvais t'appeler par ton prénom... J'ai rien compris en fait.

- Ah, oui, je me souviens, je crois...

- Tu m'es tombée dans les bras avant que tu m'aies expliqué de quoi tu parlais... Tu peux m'expliquer, maintenant ?

- Tu... ne te souviens pas ?

- Me souvenir de quoi ?

Hermione ne comprenait plus rien. Il ne se souvenait donc pas l'avoir embrassée ? Mais alors...

- Hermione ?

Hermione s'apprêta à répondre quand Olivier entra en catastrophe.

- Hermione ? Ca va ? Tu m'as fait une peur bleue ! Je viens d'apprendre que tu t'étais réveillée ! Malefoy, tu peux nous laisser une minute s'il te plaît ?

Draco lança un regard mauvais à Olivier, puis sortit sans dire un mot.

- Hermione... Il fallait que je te dise quelque chose... D'important.

- Je t'écoute.

- Et bien... Comment dire... Je suis désolé, c'est pas facile... Quand tu me regardes comme ça, j'ai envie de recommencer, tu sais...

- Recommencer ?

- Oui... Ne nous attardons pas là-dessus, c'est suffisamment gênant comme ça.

- Recommencer quoi ?

- S'il te plaît Hermione, ne me force pas à en parler.

- Olivier, recommencer quoi ? insista Hermione, qui avait peur de comprendre.

- Ca. répondit Olivier en se penchant sur elle.

Hermione paniqua. Elle voyait son visage se rapprocher, et, bien qu'il était devenu un bel homme, elle n'éprouvait pas la moindre envie de l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelque millimètres quand Hermione réagit. Sa main partit en un éclair et atterit en une claque virulente sur la joue du pauvre Olivier, qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Olivier, je suis désolée ! Excuse moi !

- Je... Je crois que je vais te laisser te reposer.

- Non Olivier attends !

- A tout à l'heure Hermione.

- Non !

Olivier partit en marchant le plus vite possible tout en s'efforçant de rester naturel. Hermione se leva d'un bond et partit rattraper Olivier en courant. Elle eût l'impression de courir pendant des heures, quand enfin elle put le forcer à s'arrêter et se retourner.

- Olivier, je ne voulais pas, je suis désolée...

- Non, je n'aurais pas dû. J'avais cru, la première fois, que tu allais être d'accord... J'ai eu tort, on dirait. ajouta-t-il avec un rire amer. J'ai une question cependant...

- Je t'écoute.

- Ca ne m'a pas porté bonheur, la dernière fois que tu m'as dit ça... Enfin bref. Si tu m'as laissé t'embrasser tout à l'heure, c'est que tu as des sentiments pour moi, je me trompe ?

- Oui, tu te trompes. Olivier, je suis désolée, mais tu devrais m'oublier tout de suite...

- Mais tu t'es laissée faire tout à l'heure.

Hermione commençait à être agacée pas l'insistance d'Olivier. NON elle ne l'aimait pas. Le seul homme qu'elle aimait la méprisait et s'était servie d'elle pour ne pas dormir dans la rue.

- Tu ne t'es pas laissée faire pour rien !

- Mais Olivier, tu vois bien que je ne t'aime pas ! Si je me suis laissée faire tout à l'heure c'est parce que j'ai cru que c'était quelqu'un d'autre enfin !

Olivier baissa les yeux devant le ton agressif d'Hermione.

- Olivier, je suis désolée je ne voulais pas être... comme ça. Mais il faut que tu comprennes.

- Tu... tu en aimes un autre...

- Oui.

- Et lui ?

- Je ne crois pas.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas l'oublier avec moi ?

- Mais parce que je ne veux pas l'oublier. Pas tant qu'il y aura un espoir.

- Qui est-ce ?

- ...

- Malefoy ?

- Oui.

Olivier parut triste, abattu, puis sembla se ressaisir dans sa colère. Il tourna les talons et regagna le compartiment des professeurs d'un pas décidé.

Bon, chapitre un peu pourri pourri mais je dois avouer que j'avais une grosse, grosse panne d'inspiration. C'est assez mal écrit, je trouve, mais bon, comme ça vous trouverez forcément la suite mieux ! J'espère que ça vous a pas dégoutés, pensez à me laisser une petite review ! Merci !


	10. Déception

Salut à tous !

Désolée pour le retard, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, on dit !

Merci pour vos reviews, et si vous en avez pas laissé, merci d'avoir lu !

Alors je vous dirai simplement : Bonne lecture !

Ewi-laaan.

Hermione regarda Olivier s'éloigner d'un pas décidé. Merlin qu'avait-elle fait ? Olivier avait tout, tout pour la rendre heureuse. Il était beau, sportif, bien sûr, courageux, et un ancien Gryffondor de surcroît ! Pourquoi l'avait-elle si violemment repoussé ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle repoussé tout court ? Elle le rejoignit, lui et tous ses collègues dans le compartiment des professeurs. Une fois encore, elle s'assit à la seule plac libre : face à Draco et à côté d'Olivier. Elle regarda quelques minutes par la grande fenêtre avant de s'apercevoir que ce dernier la regardait avec une lueur presque sadique dans les yeux. Elle lui sourit faiblement. Ce regard ne ressemblait pas à Olivier. Elle avait dû rêver ! Elle détacha son regard de son prétendant pour le poser sur celui qu'elle aimait. Il avait les yeux fixés vers l'horizon, son éternelle expression neutre accrochée sur le visage. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de l'ancien Serpentard.

Draco vit à peine Granger s'assoir en face de lui. Les yeux rivés vers le paysage, il pensait à celle qui avait failli être sa femme, à leurs familles, qui à l'heure actuelle avaient dû déjà mettre sa tête à prix. Il se sentait horriblement mal à l'aise, au milieu de ses anciens professeurs, mais Poudlard serait l'endroit le plus sûr pour lui. Il détacha son regard des colines verdoyantes. Ils allaient bientôt arriver. Il se leva, prit une tenue dans sa valise et sortit dans le couloir afin d'avoir un peu d'intimité pour se changer. Il troqua son pantalon noir contre un jean délavé, basique, pas très élégant mais esthétique, détacha le bouton du haut de sa chemise et attacha négligemment sa cravate de Serpentard. Il passerait plus pour un élève que pour un professeur, mais peu importe, au moins, il se sentait lui-même. Il rentra dans le compartiment et croisa le regard de Granger, qui lui sourit avant de détourner le regard en rougissant. Elle était vraiment étrange aujourd'hui... Il lui tardait vraiment de pouvoir la retrouver pendant les rondes de nuit. Il lui tardait de _se_ retrouver.

Hermione se surprit plusieurs fois à regarder fixement Draco. Il fallait qu'elle arrête, sous aucun prétexte il ne devait savoir ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Ses pensées tournaient en rond dans sa tête. Quelques minutes passèrent, puis Draco se leva et sortit du compartiment. Lorsqu'il y revint, il avait enfilé un jean délavé et mis sa cravate de Serpentard de manière négligée. Il était magnifique avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux clairs... Qui vinrent se fixer dans les siens. Hermione se perdit un instant dans la contemplation de ces lueurs d'acier, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Quelle idiote ! Elle détourna le regard et se tourna vers la vitre pour cacher la rougeur qu'elle sentait envahir son visage. Merlin qu'il était beau ! Un à un, les professeurs commençaient à transplaner direction Pré-Au-Lard (à l'exception de Hagrid, qui lui utilisait un Portoloin). Bientôt, il ne resta que Draco et Hermione.

"- Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure... Je délirais complètement, je savais pas ce que je disais... dit elle.

- Oh, c'est rien.

- ...

- ...

- Lequel de nous deux y va en premier ?

- Les dames d'abord. répondit Draco avec un sourire à faire fondre Fleur Delacour en personne.

- Je t'ai pas toujours connu aussi galant !

- Ca m'arrive. dit-il avec un clin d'oeil."

Hermione resta subjuguée. Lui, Draco Malefoy, lui avait fait un clin d'oeil à elle, Hermione Granger!

"- Ferme la bouche Granger tu vas avaler des mouches !"

Hermione se ressaisit, reprit une expression digne et dit à Draco :

"- Bon, et bien... à tout à l'heure !"

Elle s'apprêta à transplaner quand...

"- Attends ! ... Je crois qu'ils ont dû avancer vers Poudlard, on pourrait faire le trajet ensemble ?

- Pourquoi pas ?"

Draco lui sourit gentiment et attrapa sa main. Main qui se mit rapidement à trembler au contact de la peau claire de l'ancien Serpentard.

"Je te fais de l'effet, hein Granger ?"

Hermione ferma les yeux et tenta de reprendre contenance.

"J'ai froid, c'est tout."

Draco eut un petit rire, agrippa plus fermement la main d'Hermione et transplana.

Ils atterrirent non loin de la Cabane Hurlante, qui se balançait tranquillement alors qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre brise. Les soirées étaient encore chaudes, le ciel sans nuages arborait fièrement sa demi-lune et ses milliers d'étoiles. Hermione allait lâcher la main de Draco, mais celui-ci ne desserra pas sa prise sur la main de la jeune femme.

"Personne ne nous voit, c'est peut être le seul moment que nous aurons pour nous..."

Hermione se détendit et laissa sa main dans celle du sorcier. Ils firent quelques pas en silence, puis Draco regarda sa montre.

"- Le train n'arrivera que dans une heure... On a le temps d'aller prendre un verre, si ça te dit.

- Avec plaisir !

- C'est moi qui invite !

- Merci." répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'aux Trois Balais et s'intallèrent à une table. Draco se leva pour commander les deux Bièraubeurres, puis rejoignit Hermione avec un verre dans chaque main. Il déposa l'un d'entre eux devant elle, puis s'intalla. Ils passèrent une heure agréable, discutant de choses et d'autres comme ils le faisaient si bien avant la rentrée. Hermione savourait chaque seconde en sa présence comme s'il s'agissait d'un don du Ciel, et souriait largement d'avoir retrouvé son Draco, celui qui lui parlait comme à une amie, celui qui lui faisait des démonstrations de galanterie, celui qui faisait exprès de l'énerver, et qui y parvenait à tous les coups... Celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Et à présent il n'y avait plus le prétexte du logement. Il y avait vraiment du bon dans son meilleur ennemi.

Le temps passa trop vite pour nos deux sorciers préférés, et lorsqu'ils sortirent du bar, Hermione ne put réprimer un frisson : le vent s'était levé et avait considérablement rafraîchi l'atmosphère. Draco, qui avait remarqué le malaise de la jeune femme, (et à défaut d'avoir une veste à lui prêter), passa un bras autour de son épaule, la serrant contre lui. Il s'arrêta de marcher pour pouvoir attirer Hermione dans ses bras. Il lui frotta énergiquement le dos pour la réchauffer, puis la garda quelques instants dans ses bras. Hermione, dont le coeur battait la chamade, nicha son visage au creux de son cou, et Draco respira profondément l'odeur de ses cheveux, si soyeux, si brillants. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, puis, profitant de l'obscurité qui les cachait des regards peu appréciateurs des éventuels traqueurs que osn père avait probablement engagés, il repassa un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione, et ils marchèrent ainsi jusqu'au château. Hermione était comme au paradis. Elle était tellement bien, contre lui, son odeur caressant sans arrêt ses narines, sa main qui pendait négligemment à côté de son cou, comme si leur conduite était habituelle, ses pas calés sur les siens, qu'elle aurait voulu ne jamais arriver au château. Héla, même (et surtout) les meilleures choses ont une fin, et ils furent contraints de se lâcher pour pénétrer dans la grande Salle, où tous les professeurs étaient déjà installés. Ils se dirigèrent vers la table des professeurs sous le regard assassin d'Olivier et s'installèrent côte à côte, Hermione à côté de Hagrid et Draco à côté de Flitwick.

Mc Gonagall prononça l'habituel discours de bienvenue, puis Flitwick (qui avait été nommé directeur adjoint) procéda à la Répartition des nouveaux élèves. Hermione applaudissait d'un air distrait, le regard un peu dans le vague. Enfin, Mc Gonagall déclara le festin entamé, et elle put profiter de l'inattention de chacun pour échanger un regard et un sourire complices avec Draco. Comme elle l'aimait, avec sa vanité insupportable et son orgueil démesuré...

"Hermione ?

- Oui Olivier ?

- On peut... Discuter ?

- Bien sûr ! répondit-elle avec un grand sourire, soulagée qu'Olivier ait digéré la réaction virulente d'Hermione.

- Tu... Enfin, tu l'aimes vraiment ?

- Chut ! lança Hermione d'un ton sec, non sans fusiller son nouveau collègue du regard.

- Il n'entend pas de toute façon. Il parle avec Flitwick, tu vois bien. Alors ?

- Alors... Alors c'est assez incroyable mais... Oui, je l'aime.

- Des tas de rumeurs circulent sur lui, tu sais.

- Quel genre de rumeur ?

- On raconte qu'il aurait transplané pendant la cérémonie de son mariage, et qu'il est allé se réfugier chez une de ses innombrables midinettes. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que son père et la famille de la petite Parkinson le cherchent partout, et, tu peux me croire, ils ne se montreront pas indulgents quand ils verront ce qu'est devenu Malefoy. Il va lui arriver quelque chose de mal, Hermione. Et j'ai pas envie que tu souffres pour lui.

Hermione était interloquée que tant d'éléments de l'histoire soit publics. Et elle ? Une midinette ? Ah ça, jamais !

- Draco est un grand garçon, Olivier. Il sait quel choix est le meilleur pour lui. répondit-elle froidement.

- Draco ? Parce que c'est Draco, et plus Malefoy ? Hermione, on parle de celui qui t'a traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe alors que tu avais à peine 12 ans !

- Il a changé, voilà tout !

- Il ne peut pas changer ! C'est un Serpentard ! Un Malefoy en plus !

- Tu ne le connais pas.

- Parce que toi oui ?

- Plus que tu ne le crois !

- Voyez-vous ça ! Et comment ça ?

- Sache simplement qu'il n'a pas dormi chez une midinette !

- Comment ? Attends je... Je comprends pas.

Hermione lui lança un regard assassin et Olivier sembla comprendre d'un coup.

- C'était toi ! Il était chez toi !

- Parfaitement !

- Mais pourquoi tu l'as accepté chez toi ? Et puis tu as eu quoi en échange ? Ses "faveurs" ? lança Olivier d'un air mauvais.

Là c'était trop. Hermione ravala un cri de rage, se leva, et disparut dans le hall d'entrée, suivie par le regard dégouté et le regard d'acier de Draco. Elle referma discrètement la porte derrière elle. Dieu merci, les élèves ne l'avaient pas remarquée ! Elle s'assit contre le mur, à côté de la porte. Alors comme ça Olivier pensait ça d'elle ? Il la décevait profondément... Et puis Draco, son Draco qui s'était encore une fois montré si tendre avec elle... Merlin comment allait-elle faire si ses sentiments pour lui persistaient ? Elle ne pouvait sûrement pas lui en parler. Ni à lui ni à personne, d'ailleurs. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par les raclements des bancs indiquant qu'il était temps pour elle de rejoindre Draco et leurs préfets en chef dans la Grande Salle. Elle s'y rendit sans grand enthousiasme, élabora rapidement un emploi du temps pour les rondes de nuit avec ses collaborateurs, puis sortit dans le couloir. Cette nuit, c'étaient Ginny et Susan qui s'occuperaient des rondes. Elle se sépara donc de Draco avec un faible sourire puis se rendit dans ses appartements, pendant que Draco rejoignait les siens dans les cachots.

Elle marchait et se sentit tout à coup exténuée. Lorsqu'elle arriva à ses appartements, non loin de la salle commune de ses élèves Gryffondor, elle marmonna le mot de passe au tableau de Percival Pratt qui la laissa passer sans un mot. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour d'elle. Elle tiqua en pensant aux elfes de maison qui avaient dû installer ses affaires. Elle se trouvait dans une sorte de salon, un canapé et des fauteuils installés devant la cheminée dans laquelle des braises résistaient encore à la fraîcheur de la nuit. Le tout était aux couleurs rouge et or de Gryffondor. Elle passa la porte de bois qui se trouvait au fond de la salle et rentra dans sa chambre. Un lit double trônait contre le mur de la pièce. Elle ne prit pas le temps de regarder plus attentivement et s'endormit toute habillée sur son lit.


	11. Premiers pas

Noooon je ne vous ai pas oubliés ! Je m'excuse pour le retard (j'ai l'horrible impression que ça devient une habitude...) Enfin bon, voilà la suite, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review !

Bonne lecture !

Réponse aux reviews :

ma-viie-63 : J'adore aussi quand elle s'énerve ! D'ailleurs tu vas pas être déçure dans ce chapitre !

van3xxx : Merci pour ta review ! Et je crois que s'il continue comme ça c'est ce qui va lui arriver à Olivier !

mathildeD : Merciii pour ta review :D Tu restes fidèle depuis le début à ce que je vois... Ca me fait plaisir ! Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge. Elle se prépara rapidement, et descendit dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, où elle devrait distribuer les emplois du temps aux Gryffondors. Elle passa sans vraiment y prêter attention dans le hall d'entrée désert et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la lourde porte de le Grande Salle lorsqu'une voix traînante mais douce l'interrompit.

"Alors comme ça, on dit plus bonjour ?"

Hermione se retourna en souriant (bien qu'elle eût reconnu cette voix sans avoir besoin de voir le visage qui y était associé).

"- Désolée, je t'avais pas vu. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Ca va" mentit-elle.

Draco lui fit rapidement la bise, puis ils rentrèrent ensemble dans la Grande Salle, sous le regard étonné des élèves et le regard assassin d'Olivier. Ils s'assirent côte à côte et se mirent à discuter comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais détestés. Hermione, bien que ravie de parler publiquement avec Draco, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Olivier. Elle n'avait pas mérité qu'il la traite comme ça. Ou peut-être l'avait-elle cherché ? Elle avait été agressive avec lui, mais était-ce là une raison pour casser une entente cordiale et solide ?

"- ...Et il m'a dit... Granger tu m'écoutes ?

- Hein ? Oui c'est génial !

- Tu m'écoutes pas...

-... Non... Désolée...

- Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Je croyais qu'on pouvait tout se dire, non ?"

Hermione se sentit pousser des ailes. Elle se sentit rougir aussi. Alors il lui faisait confiance à ce point ? Et il lui accordait une attention particulière ? Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas tout lui dire. Si elle lui parlait d'Olivier, elle serait forcée d'avouer ses sentiments pour Draco, et pour rien au monde elle ne briserait leur amitié.

- Oh, rien, c'est juste... Les cours. Ca m'angoisse.

Draco eut un petit rire.

- Même quand tu te trouves de l'autre côté du bureau tu te stresses ? Détends-toi, tu seras parfaite, comme d'habitude. Tu as toujours eu des notes excellentes, tu es calme, posée, patiente, et je suis sûre que tu seras une excellente prof.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis sûr.

Hermione esquissa un petit sourire, et se laissa faire quand Draco passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui dans un geste de soutien.

C'est alors que des centaines de hiboux apparurent sous le plafond enchanté et distribuèrent les premières lettres, les affaires oubliées et autres colis de bonbons aux élèves. Une chouette effraie déposa un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier devant Hermione, et un hibou grand duc amena une lettre à Draco. Hermione, qui était occupée à lire son journal, ne le remarqua pas. Elle regarda un à un les principaux titres. La prospérité retrouvée du monde sorcier, la prise de pouvoir de Kingsley Shacklebott, la nomination de Harry en tant que Chef du département des Aurors (car, même si Voldemort n'était plus, le monde sorcier avait besoin d'hommes pour faire régner la paix), la réouverture de certaines boutiques sur le Chemin de Traverse... Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Seuls quelques anciens Mangemorts (comme le père de Draco, par exemple) en liberté conditionnelle inquiétaient le Monde Sorcier. Occupée à lire son journal, elle ne remarqua qu'au bout de quelques instants que Draco avait perdu le peu de couleurs qui restaient sur son visage.

"Draco... Ca va ?"

Pas de réponse. Le regard d'Hermione se posa sur l'enveloppe que l'ancien Serpentard tenait d'une main tremblante. Un sceau couleur émeraude trônait fièrement sur le centre de l'enveloppe. Un écusson frappé d'un "M" et entouré d'un serpent. Hermione comprit immédiatement. Elle croisa le regard de Draco et en fut bouleversée. Jamais elle n'avait pu voir autant d'émotion, de peur, de besoin d'être protégé dans les yeux de son Ange blond. Elle le regarda ouvrir fébrilement sa lettre et lut par dessus son épaule.

_Draco, _

_Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu serais capable de déshonnorer à ce point notre belle et grande famille. Partir ainsi lâchement, alors que tu savais pertinemment que ce mariage était la seule issue à notre précarité. Tu étais la voie vers la grandeur retrouvée, et tu as préféré te voiler la face et fuir._

_Je sais que tu es à Poudlard, et ne crois pas que parce que tu es dans ce château archaïque tu es plus en sécurité. Vois-tu, si je n'ai plus la richesse de mees jeunes années, il me reste encore quelques... relations, qui sauront mettre fin à la honte qui s'est abattue sur ta pauvre mère et moi._

_Ne sors pas du château si tu tiens à ta vie._

_L. Malefoy._

Hermione regarda Draco d'un air horrifié. Il fallait faire quelque chose. En parler à Mc Gonagall, à quelqu'un... A Harry !

"Draco... Je... Je sais qui pourrait nous aider.

- Personne ne peut m'aider. Ils me trouveront. Et ils me tueront. C'est comme ça.

- Tu sais, Harry est Chef du département des Aurors, et...

- Je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'aller pleurer dans les jupes de Potter. coupa-t-il sèchement.

- Draco, tu ne peux pas rester dans cette situation !

- Je ne sortirai pas de l'enceinte de Poudlard, voilà tout..

- Mais...

- Ce n'est pas négociable."

Il serra la lettre dans son poing et la jeta sur la table avant de sortir d'un pas rapide. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de retenir un soupir inquiet, et ne remarqua pas le sourire en coin qu'Olivier affichait. Comme la boule de stresse était revenue dans sa gorge quand Draco était parti, elle n'arrivait plus à avaler quoi que ce soit, et se leva de table sans vider son assiette. Elle passa prendre les cours qu'elle avait mis des heures à préparer pendant ses vacances,et se rendit dans sa salle afin d'y être en avance. Elle commençait son cours par les 4è années de Serdaigle et Gryffondor.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, elle fit rentrer les adolescents, et alla s'assoir à son bureau pendant qu'ils s'installaient. Ils rentrèrent bruyamment, se mirent à se disputer pour avoir telle ou telle place, criaient pour se faire entendre dans le raclement des chaises contre le sol de pierre. Hermione se mit à paniquer. Jamais elle ne s'était préparée à ça.

"S'il vous plait.." marmonna-t-elle timidement.

Elle fit plusieurs tentatives, mais évidemment, personne ne l'entendit. Elle se sentait tellement nulle de ne pas pourvoir se faire respecter par une bande d'adolescents... Elle se demanda comment Draco se débrouillait, dans son coin, et lorsqu'elle put imaginer ces yeux clairs qui la regardaient, elle reçut comme une décharge électrique : elle devait s'imposer ! Elle se leva donc de sa chaise, monta debout dessus et hurla soudainement :

"TAISEZ VOUS !"

Les élèves parurent remarquer sa présence, et, soufflés par la soudaine énergie de leur professeur, se turent d'un coup et s'assirent silencieusement.

"Je ne crois pas vous avoir demandé de vous assoir."

La plupart des jeunes se levèrent, et seuls quelques rebelles restaient assis. Hermione les avait remarqués mais les ignora.

"Vous allez ressortir dans le couloir. Sans bruit. Et quand je vous le dirai vous allez rentrer à nouveau, tout aussi silencieusement. Et exécution !"

Tous les élèves se levèrent, excepté deux Serdaigles qui la regardèrent d'un air insolent.

"On m'avait pourtant dit que les Serdaigles étaient intelligents... leur lança Hermione d'un ton calme. Je vous suggère de suivre vos camarades si vous ne voulez pas leur faire perdre inutilement des points."

Ils se levèrent sans rien dire, non un dernier regard mauvais. Une fois seule dans la salle, Hermione prit quelques secondes pour se féliciter mentalement. Elle effaça le sourire qui s'était dessiné sur son visage et se dirigea vers le couloir. Elle se planta devant ses élèves, les bras croisés, un air dur sur le visage.

"Bien. Vous pouvez rentrer et vous assoir. En silence !"

Lorsque chacun se fut assis, elle entama un discours de présentation longuement préparé, non sans y ajouter quelques éléments.

"Bonjour à tous"

Il y n'y eut que quelques "bonjour" timides dans la salle, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas.

"Je suis le Professeur Granger, et je vous enseignerai la métamorphose cette année. Je ne suis pas du genre sadique ou discriminatoire, comme certains de vos anciens professeurs, pour ne pas citer de nom (un rire léger parcourut la classe)... Mais si vous me refaites ne serait-ce qu'une fois une entrée comme celle-ci, je saurai vite prendre les mesures nécessaires. Il n'empêche que malgré l'impression que vous avez maintenant de moi, je pense que l'on peut s'entendre. Je serai à votre disposition si vous avez des questions concernant la métamorphose ou non, alors n'hésitez pas. Pour commencer, j'aimerais que vous preniez un morceau de parchemin et que vous vous présentiez dessus, parce que je n'ai pas le plaisir de tous vous connaître."

Et les élèves s'exécutèrent sans rien dire. Le reste de la journée se passa sans autre incident notable, et Hermione rejoignit ses appartements, exténuée, afin de lire les parchemins que ses élèves lui avaient écrits.


	12. Courrier

Voilà ce qu'on appelle une attente... Je sais que je dis ça à chaque chapitre, mais encore mille excuses pour le retard ! J'avais complètement perdu la motivation pour cette fic, mais j'ai relu vos reviews, et ça m'a redonné envie de reprendre, alors merci à vous !  
Voilà donc la suite tant attendue, en espérant qu'elle ne vous décevra pas !

Réponses aux reviews :

Oohfemmeluxieuse : Merci pour ta review, ça fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que ma fic est lue ! Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira autant ! :)

ma-viie-63 : J'adore ta review ! Merci beaucoup (d'autant plus que ce n'est pas la première !) J'aime bien le côté hystérique d'Hermione ;) Et si Draco faisait confiance à Hermione, il ne serait plus un Malefoy... Mais ça peut encore changer... Seule la suite nous le dira ! :)

van3xxx : Merci encore pour ta review ! Et pour ta fidélité, vraiment ça me touche :) C'est vrai que je suis un peu sadique avec ce pauvre Draco, mais bon il n'y aurait pas d'histoire sinon !

Le temps passa et la routine s'installa. C'était la première année normale qu'Hermione passait à Poudlard. Mis à part le fait qu'elle entretenait une relation amicale avec un Malefoy (dont elle était amoureuse), et le fait qu'elle soit professeur, évidemment. Elle était préoccupée par Draco et, sans savoir pourquoi, elle sentait que quelque chose de nouveau s'était produit. Les cernes sous ses yeux glacés témoignaient de l'insomnie et du stress qui le rongeaient. Il était de plus en plus rare de voir un sourire, même forcé se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Septembre et Octobre étaient passés à une vitesse impressionnante.  
Tout se passait bien, les Malefoy semblaient se tenir à l'écart et Olivier paraissait avoir digéré le refus d'Hermione, à en juger par son sourire euphorique et permanent.  
Un matin, alors que les professeurs et les élèves restant au château pour les vacances d'Automne étaient dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, un hibou déposa une lettre devant Olivier qui l'ouvrit fébrilement. Hermione, qui était assise à côté de lui, ne pût s'empêcher de le charier :

"- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?  
- Oh si tu savais !  
- On ne me cache jamais rien !  
- On en reparle dans quelques temps !"

Et il retourna à la lecture de sa lettre. Hermione était intriguée, mais son attention fût détournée par Draco qui arriva et s'installa à sa gauche.

"- Salut marmonna-t-il  
- Bien dormi ?  
- Tu poses encore cette question ?  
- Dormi ?  
- Non plus. répondit-il d'un ton maussade.  
- Malefoy... Tu devrais vraiment songer à en parler à quelqu'un. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas seul.  
- Je ne m'en sortirai pas. Seul, ou non. Si je garde ça pour moi, j'évite de mettre qui que ce soit en danger.  
- Et depuis quand tu te soucies de mettre les autres en danger ou non ?  
- Depuis le jour où j'ai signé mon arrêt de mort.  
- Je maintiens que tu devr..."

Elle fût interrompue par le hibou grand duc qu'elle reconnaissait à présent et qui venait de déposer une lettre devant Draco. Celui-ci l'ouvrit. Il ne tremblait plus, n'avait plus peur. Il semblait seulement blasé. Hermione, elle, ne l'était pas, et était toujours aussi terrifiée à l'idée qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle regardait Draco qui lisait sa lettre. Elle s'attendait à le voir la froisser, ou la brûler, comme il faisait d'habitude. Mais sa réaction fût toute autre. Sa mine morne, morte, et blasée s'effaça. Ses lèvres s'entrouvirent, tremblantes. Son regard vide se remplit de larmes, qu'il ne laissa pas s'échapper.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Draco ne répondit pas. Il ferma les yeux, afficha son éternel masque d'impassibilité, referma la bouche, puis rouvrit les yeux avant d'articuler sur un ton qui se voulait solide :

"- Ma mère est morte."


	13. Hermione

Et voilà, deux chapitres pour le prix d'un, pour me faire pardonner de ma longue absence ! Je pense que ce chapitre vous plaira, en tout cas j'espère, parce que je suis assez contente de moi là dessus ^_^  
Alors évidemment si ça vous plaît pas à vous, merci de me le dire pour que je puisse m'améliorer. Enfin vous avez le droit de le dire si ça vous plaît aussi !  
Bon j'arrête là mes bavardages.  
Bonne lecture, et pensez aux reviews !

Réponse aux reviews (à la review en l'ocurrence étant donné le cours laps de temps entre les deux chapitres) :

ma-viie-63 : Je sais pas comment tu fais pour être en ligne à chaque fois que je poste un nouveau chapitre ! Bravo pour ton timing et encore merci pour ta lecture !

"Ma mère est morte."

Sa voix se brisa lorsqu'il prononça ces quatre mots. Hermione se sentit tout à coup impuissante face à tant de désespoir dans une si petite phrase. Draco enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Hermione savait qu'il pleurait, mais ne voulait pas le gêner. Timidement, elle passa un bras autour des épaules du jeune homme et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, pendant quelques instants, puis Draco se leva précipitamment et sortit en trombe de la Grande Salle. Hermione le suivit et dût courir pour ne pas se laisser distancer. Ils se rendirent dans la salle de potions, et Draco attrapa quelques potions de soin dans l'armoire de son bureau.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais Draco ?"

Il ne répondit pas et fila dans ses appartements en laissant Hermione le suivre sans pour autant lui accorder une quelconque attention. Il jeta la lettre sur une table et se rendit dans sa chambre. Curieuse, Hermione se put s'empêcher de lire la missive.

_Monsieur Malefoy,  
Sachez tout d'abord que je suis navrée d'avoir à vous apprendre une si triste nouvelle. J'ai en effet l'immense regret de vous annoncer que Mrs Narcissa Malefoy nous a quittés pendant la nuit des suites d'une intoxication alimentaire.  
Monsieur Lucius Malefoy vous attend à son manoir ce soir à 23 heures précises afin de préparer les funérailles et vous léguer quelques effets personnels de votre regrettée mère.  
En vous priant d'accepter mes plus sincères condoléances,  
Emily Wilson._

Probablement une servante, pensa Hermione. "Intoxication alimentaire"... Elle songea que c'était le terme politiquement correct pour parler d'empoisonnement. Draco sortit en trombe de sa chambre, un sac à dos plein à craquer dans les bras. Elle décida de faire comme si elle n'avait rien lu.

"- Où vas-tu comme ça ?  
- Mon père m'attend au manoir ce soir pour préparer les funérailles de ma mère.  
- Tu ne peux pas y aller voyons !  
- Attends, stop. Laisse moi parler. Quand je suis parti, j'ai certes abandonné Pansy, mon père, mais j'ai surtout abandonné ma mère. Je l'ai laissée seule avec ce monstre, et regarde ce qu'il lui a fait ! Il l'a empoisonnée ! Ca ne serait pas arrivé si j'avais été présent ! Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait le ton était monté. Il éclata en sanglots.  
- Non... Non, Draco, tu n'y es pour rien. murmura Hermione en se blotissant contre lui.  
Ta présence ou ton absence ne change rien. Tu sais pertinemment que ton père ne s'embarrasse pas de ce genre de détails. Ecoute je comprends que tu aies besoin d'y aller... Mais tu risques ta vie, tu ne peux pas faire ça.  
- Ma vie ? Mais elle vaut quoi ma vie ? Pas plus que la sienne en tout cas, et pourtant mon père n'a pas hésité à la lui prendre ! Alors pourquoi m'embarraserais-je de la mienne ?  
- Si tu veux y aller, d'accord, mais... N'y vas pas seul. Prends qui tu veux avec toi, mais vas-y accompagné. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.  
Draco réfléchit un instant.  
- C'est d'accord.  
- Bien, merci.  
- Merci à toi."

Hermione lui adressa un sourire triste, et Draco la prit dans ses bras en pleurant. La jeune femme se laissa aller et ferma les yeux. Cela lui brisait le coeur de voir Draco aussi abattu. Elle était partagée entre la compassion et l'inquiétude quant à sa prochaine rencontre avec son père. Ses pensées tourbillonnèrent ainsi dans son esprit, et ils finirent par s'endormir.  
Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, l'heure du dîner était passée. Ils décidèrent d'aller faire un tour dans le parc. Ils marchèrent côte à côte pendant de longues minutes, Hermione laissant Draco choisir leur destination. Ils se retrouvèrent finalement assis sur les gradins du terrain de Quidditch. Draco ferma les yeux et soupira.

"- Tu te rappelles de mon premier match ?  
- Celui où Lockhart a voulu réparer le bras de Harry ?  
- Celui-là même. Et bien, mes parents étaient venus me voir ce jour-là. Serpentard avait perdu, et à la fin du match, je suis tombé. Ils sont venus à l'infirmerie, chacun leur tour. Mon père m'a engueulé parce que j'avais perdu. Et Maman m'a félicité parce que je m'étais bien battu."

Hermione eût un instant de silence attendri. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait Draco dire "Maman".

"- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte ça, tu dois trouver ça nul, mais... Quelque part ça me rassure de penser qu'elle était fière de moi, même si je n'avais que 12 ans, et même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un match de Quidditch de gosses.  
- Je ne trouve pas ça nul. Au contraire, je trouve ça beau. De toute évidence, ta mère était une femme aimante, et je sais qu'elle t'aimait beaucoup. Et qu'elle était très fière de toi. Autant quand tu avait 12 ans et que tu as perdu ce match que quand tu en as eu 17 et que tu as revendiqué ton indépendance en transplanant le jour du mariage. D'après ce que je sais, je peux affirmer sans risquer de me tromper qu'elle t'aimait plus que tout et que tu étais... Sa raison de vivre, tu vois ? Et je suis certaine que là où elle est maintenant, elle continue de t'aimer et d'être fière de toi.  
- Tu crois ?  
- J'en suis sûre."

Draco sourit faiblement et la serra dans ses bras. Hermione sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre et décida de se donner une contenance avant de passer pour folle.

"- Tu sais avec qui tu vas y aller ?  
- Oui.  
- Ah ?  
- Quand tu dormais je suis allé marcher dans les couloirs et j'ai croisé Dubois. Il a compris que j'allais mal et je lui ai raconté l'histoire. Il était déjà au courant de pas mal de trucs apparemment... Enfin toujours est-il qu'il m'a proposé de m'accompagner. Et j'ai accepté...  
- Olivier ? Hermione était stupéfaite.  
- C'était lui ou Potter. Et je t'ai déjà dit que je n'irai pas demander l'aide de Potter."

Hermione se tut, vexée que Draco n'ait pas pensé à elle pour aller au manoir. Comme si'l avait lu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme anticipa toute remarque avec un léger sourire.

"- Et je ne t'ai pas proposé à toi pour ne pas te mettre en danger.  
- Oh..."

Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser ou quoi dire.

"- Ca... Ca me touche, vraiment.  
- Je n'ai aimé que deux femmes dans ma vie. L'une d'entre elles vient de mourir, je n'ai pas envie qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à l'autre."

Hermione se figea. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Avait-elle bien compris ?

"- ... Pardon ?  
- Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter. répondit Malefoy en rougissant (dans la mesure où il pouvait rougir).  
- Tu as dit que... Tu m'aimais ?  
- Oui je l'ai dit.  
- Et... C'est vrai ?  
- Et toi ?  
- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.  
- Et tu n'as pas répondu à la mienne."

Hermione marqua un silence. Il était insupportable à avoir toujours le dernier mot. Et pourtant elle l'aimair, oui.

"- Oui.  
- Oui ?  
- Oui.  
- Oui..."

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Cela dura quelques secondes, d'escapade, d'insouciance, après quoi les circonstances leurs revinrent en tête.

"- Je vais devoir y aller...  
- Tu es sûr d'y aller ?  
- Absolument. Je rejoins Dubois dans 10 minutes à Pré-au-Lard. Et on restera toujours ensemble, comme tu me l'as dit. Je serai pas seul, tu vois."  
Hermione fit la moue.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ?  
- Moui..."

Ils marchèrent vers le château. Hermione songeait à leur conversation. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Et ils avaient rit. Avait-il prit cela pour une plaisanterie ? Peu probable. Peut être partageait-il ses sentiments ? Impossible. Peut être n'avait-il pas compris ? Non, Malefoy était tout mais pas idiot. Il arrivèrent aux appartements de Draco. Celui-ci mit son sac sur son dos.

"- Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais te dire au revoir ici. J'ai envie de marcher un peu seul...  
- Tu n'as pas demandé à Olivier c'est ça ?  
- Si.  
- Promets-le.  
- Je te le promets.  
- Comment te croire ?  
- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà menti ?  
- ... Non.  
- Tu vois. Je dois y aller maintenant. Au revoir."

Il la serra dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la porte. Hermione réagit soudain.

"- Attends !  
- Oui ?  
- Je... Enfin tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.  
- Tu as raison."

Il fit volte-face se rapprocha d'Hermione et la prit par la taille. Celle-ci sentait sa respiration devenir irrégulière, son pouls s'accélérer, ses mains devenir moites... Draco se pencha lentement vers la jeune femme, qui ne sentait plus que le souffle de celui qu'elle aimait sur son visage.

"Oui" murmura-t-il.

Et tendrement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione, qui crût que tout autour d'elle s'était mis à virevolter et à tourner à une vitesse hallucinante. Elle se délectait chaque instant du goût de ses lèvres chaudes, tendres, sucrées contre les siennes. Les yeux fermés, l'un comme l'autre avait du mal à respirer, et cela empira lorsque Draco entrouvrit les lèvres pour approfondir leur baiser. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, et oubliaient à ce moment-là tous leurs soucis, parce qu'ils s'aimaient, et parce que rien d'autre ne comptait que le ballet furieux de leurs langues qui se cherchaient et se caressaient. Draco mit fin au baiser, et resta quelques secondes sans bouger, son front appuyé contre celui de la jeune fille, haletante.  
Alors, il détacha la chaîne qu'il portait autour du cou et l'attacha autour de celui d'Hermione. Puis, il se sépara d'elle et se dirigea de nouveau vers la porte. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers elle et déclara d'une voix suave et tendre :

"Je t'aime, Hermione."


	14. Maman

Jamais deux sans trois, dit-on ! Alors pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin ? Allez hop la suite !  
Une seule chose sur les chapitres à venir. Je pense faire une alternance de points de vues. Je voulais faire un chapitre pour un POV, mais les chapitres seraient de longueurs trop inégales, alors il y aura plusieurs POV dans un chapitre, j'espère que ça restera clair et compréhensible !  
Enfin voilà je voulais juste vous prévenir !  
Bonne lecture !  
Ewi-laaan.

Hermione regarda la porte se fermer derrière Draco, et se laissa tomber sur le canapé vert émeraude. Il l'avait embrassée. C'était bien réel cette fois. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Et il l'avait appelée Hermione. Waouh... Un sourire béat se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle avait mis la main sur le dernier homme parfait disponible sur cette Terre ! Sa béatitude s'effaça vite pour laisser place à l'inquiétude. Et si Olivier le lâchait ? Non, il ne ferait jamais ça. C'était un ancien Gryffondor et avait tiré un trait sur une éventuelle relation avec Hermione. La jeune femme se forçait à se répéter que tout allait bien se passer, que son petit ami (et Merlin comme elle aimait penser à lui en tant que tel !) n'était pas seul, qu'il était un sorcier remarquable et entraîné, accompagné d'un autre sorcier tout aussi doué. Et puis rien n'indiquait que les intentions de son père soient mauvaises. Elle se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la chambre de Draco. Tout était semblable à la sienne, exception faite de la couleur des décorations. Elle s'installa dans le lit et se blottit dans les couvertures de Malefoy, en respirant son odeur sur son oreiller. Un sourire innocent et rassuré se dessina sur ses lèvres, puis elle s'endormit paisiblement.

Draco ferma la porte derrière lui et courut jusqu'aux portes du parc de Poudlard. Non pas qu'il fusse en retard, mais courir lui vidait l'esprit, lui permettait de se ressourcer. Pendant sa course il ne pensait pas à son père, ni même à sa mère, mais à Hermione. Hermione qui l'aimait, et qu'il aimait. Incroyable ! Lui, Draco Malefoy, amoureux de Hermione Granger, fille de Moldus... Qui l'aurait cru ? Et pourtant Merlin comme il l'aimait ! Il se plaisait à l'imaginer endormie, son visage enfantin débarrassé de tout souci. Peut être rêvait-elle de lui ? Il était à présent dans le parc du château, et le fin croissant de Lune se reflétait dans le Lac, comme si le ciel lui souriait. Il leva les yeux vers les étoiles en se disant que sa mère était peut être parmi elles. Il songeait à ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit. Et fût forcé d'admettre qu'elle avait raison : là-haut, sa mère était sûrement fière de lui, fière que son fils ait une relation avec une femme qu'il aime et ait dit non à une tradition sorcière à laquelle elle n'avait pas su dire non. Il sourit, comme une réponse à la Lune qui semblait vouloir le rassurer.  
Draco arriva bien vite au portail en fer forgé, et, une fois l'enceinte de l'école franchie, transplana jusqu'à la porte des Trois Balais. Lorsqu'il arriva, Olivier l'attendait déjà.

"- Tu m'attends depuis longtemps ?  
- Non je suis arrivé il y a deux minutes...  
- D'accord... Et... Merci. Merci de m'accompagner. Hermione voulait pas que j'y aille seul, et je dois avouer que ça me rassure aussi d'avoir quelqu'un avec moi.  
- Me remercie pas, c'est rien. Je suis vraiment désolé pour ta mère.  
- C'est gentil.  
- C'est normal... Depuis qu'on est gosses on a toujours été ennemis, mais tu sais, je pense pas que la couleur d'une cravate d'uniforme puisse vraiment déterminer qui on est.  
- En l'occurence le vert m'allait très bien. Je sais que j'étais un vrai petit con, mais j'étais qu'un gamin qui répétait ce que son père faisait. J'ai changé, à présent.  
- J'en doute pas une seconde. Hermione te fait confiance et je fais confiance à Hermione.  
- On oublie tout ça alors ? On est amis ?  
- On est amis."

Les deux hommes sourirent et se serrèrent la main. Draco transplana et entraîna Olivier avec lui. Ils arrivèrent devant les grilles du parc du Manoir Malefoy.

"- Waouh. Classe ! lâcha Olivier.  
- Et encore tu l'as pas vu en bon état.  
- Un peu flippant quand même...  
- Question d'habitude... Suis moi, sinon on va être en retard."

Draco avança sur le chemin dallé qui conduisait jusqu'à l'entrée du manoir et Olivier lui emboîta le pas. Il leur fallut moins d'une minute pour atteindre l'imposante porte en ébène massif de la demeure. Draco frappa 3 fois à la porte grâce au heurtoir en forme de tête de serpent, puis attendit patiemment qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Olivier regardait la bâtisse d'un air curieux quand une vieille dame habillée de noir apparût dans l'embrasure de la porte.

"- Monsieur Malefoy, vous êtes venu. Mes plus sincères condoléances... chuchota la femme en enlaçant Draco.  
- Bonjour Emily. Voici Olivier Dubois, un collègue et ami. Olivier, je te présente Emily Watson, ma gouvernante. Elle s'occupait de moi quand j'étais petit.  
Olivier serra la main d'Emily avec courtoisie.  
"- J'aurais aimé vous rencontrer en d'autres circonstances, Monsieur."

Tous les trois pénétrèrent dans l'immense hall d'entrée.

"- Monsieur, votre mère repose dans sa chambre en attendant que vous ayiez fait un choix concernant les obsèques. Monsieur Malefoy votre Père se trouve dans son bureau. N'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin à m'appeler, je serai dans ma chambre.  
- Je vous remercie Emily, vous pouvez disposer.  
La gouvernante inclina la tête et s'éloigna.  
- Ca va ? demanda Olivier.  
Draco acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
- Allez on y va...  
- Attends, j'aimerais d'abord voir ma mère.  
- Oui, bien sûr, allons-y."

Ils empruntèrent des couloirs sombres, à peine éclairés par quelques chandeliers accrochés aux murs, puis arrivèrent jusqu'à une porte de bois foncé.

"Vas-y, je t'attends devant la porte. Je doute que ton père ou un de ses sbires t'attende là-dedans avec sa baguette, prêt à te tuer."

Draco hocha la tête, reconnaissant qu'Olivier lui laisse un peu d'intimité avec sa mère. Il appuya doucement sur la poignée de la porte et pénétra dans la chambre de sa mère. Seuls deux chandeliers posés sur les tables de nuit de part et d'autre du lit éclairaient la pièce. Le grand miroir de la coiffeuse d'antiquaire était recouvert d'un drap noir. Un fauteuil était installé à côté du lit sur lequel reposait Narcissa Malefoy. Draco, des larmes silencieuses ruisselant sur son visage, s'approcha lentement de sa mère et s'assit sur le fauteuil. Il la regarda pendant quelques minutes, sans savoir quoi faire. Seul le bruit de sa respiration troublait le silence feutré qui régnait dans la pièce. Il se sentait irrespectueux de venir ici troubler la quiétude de sa mère avec le bruit de son souffle alors qu'elle avait été privée du sien. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis se leva afin de se rapprocher de la défunte. D'une main tremblante, il caressa sa joue et laissa échapper un sanglot. Puis un autre. Il pleura à chaudes larmes et sanglota quelques minutes sur la dépouille de sa mère, puis se redressa et se rassis, apaisé. Même morte, elle savait calmer ses pleurs. Il se trouva alors un peu bête, assis dans ce fauteuil, et se demanda ce qu'Hermione voudrait qu'il fasse. Lui parler. Voilà ce qu'elle voudrait qu'il fasse. Il s'humecta les lèvres, s'éclaircit la gorge, et commença alors à murmurer.

"Maman..."

Bien, voilà qui était toujours un début.

"Maman... C'est moi, Draco. Je... Je sais pas si tu m'entends, en fait, mais... Je me suis dit qu'une très bonne amie à moi voudrait que je te parle, et je crois qu'elle aurait raison, alors... Alors voilà je te parle."

Draco balbutiait et peinait à trouver ses mots. Mais il savait qu'il allait y arriver.

"Tu sais, le jour du mariage, quand j'ai transplané... J'ai atterri dans la chambre 11 du Chaudron Baveur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est le premier endroit qui m'est venu à l'esprit. J'ai donc transplané là-bas, sauf que la chambre était occupée ! Et tu sais par qui ? Par Hermione Granger ! Elle a eu la gentillesse de m'héberger jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte à Poudlard (en tant que prof de Métamorphose). Alors que toute ma vie je l'ai pourrie à cause des conneries que me débitait Père. On a été amenés à cohabiter, et on s'est rendus compte qu'on s'entendait plutôt bien, finalement. J'ai eu le poste de prof de Potions, du coup, on s'est pas vraiment quittés. Mais on pouvait pas trop montrer qu'on était amis. Pour pas la mettre en danger. Par rapport à Père, aux Parkison... Enfin bref, avec le temps, on a plus fait attention au regard des autres, et on a plus caché notre complicité, et finalement... Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Et elle aussi.  
Quand elle a appris ton décès, elle a été là pour moi. Elle m'a écouté, elle m'a parlé aussi. Elle m'a dit que tu était fière de moi et que tu m'aimais. J'espère qu'elle avait raison, que tu es fière de ce que j'ai fait du mariage, que tu es fière que je sois avec celle que j'aime malgré les préjugés, que tu es fière de moi et que tu m'aimes. Je crois que oui. Moi en tout cas, je suis fier de toi et je t'aime."

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de sa mère.

"On se reverra peut être quand ce sera mon tour. Je t'aime, Maman."

Et il sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte. Olivier remarqua ses yeux rougis et ses joues creusées par les larmes.

"- Ca va ?  
- Oui ça va.  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Oui, ça va mieux.  
- Bien. Tu es prêt ?  
- Allons-y."

Draco avança davantage vers le couloir, jusqu'à la porte du bureau de son père. Il frappa à la porte et la voix de son père étouffée par l'épaisseur du bois lui répondit.

"Entrez."


	15. Ballade Nocturne

Alors là, 4 chapitres en une nuit, c'est que vraiment je veux me faire pardonner... Non et puis là je sais pas je suis sur ma lancée alors je m'arrête pas !  
Bon on verra bien ce que ça donne, désolée si je laisse des fautes, mais il commence à se faire tard ^^  
Et pour le titre je voudraix expliquer pourquoi "Ballade Nocturne" : En fait les Ballades et les Nocturnes sont deux genres de morceaux en musique (classique la plupart du temps). Donc je trouvais ça marrant... On rigole pour un rien à partir d'une certaine heure ^^  
Bonne lecture !  
Ewi-laaan.

Hermione rouvrit les yeux une heure plus tard. Elle était parfaitement réveillée. Exaspérée, elle laissa échapper un long soupir, s'habilla et quitta les appartements de Draco. Elle erra dans les couloirs et laissait ses jambes la porter sans vraiment réaliser où elle allait. Elle se retrouva ainsi dans la Grande Salle, et sans réellement savoir pourquoi, alla s'assoir à la place qu'elle occupait ce matin. Elle se remémora l'arrivée du courrier, de la lettre annonçant la mort de Narcissa Malefoy, bien sûr, mais aussi de cette fameuse lettre qu'Olivier avait reçu. Sa bonne humeur omniprésente et son sourire inneffaçable de ces dernières semaines étaient trop louches pour que ce soit honnête. Il y avait forcément une fille là-dessous ! A cette idée, Hermione esquissa un sourire. Elle savait bien que ce n'étaient pas ses affaires, mais elle devait savoir, elle voulait savoir et était bien trop curieuse pour pouvoir passer à côté des histoires de coeur de son ami. Si elle allait dans la chambre d'Olivier, elle retrouverait peut être cette lettre, et... Elle secoua la tête. Bien sûr que non elle ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Ca relevait de la violation de domicile et de la vie privée ! Oui mais d'un côté, Olivier était au manoir Malefoy avec Draco, il ne le saurait jamais. Elle n'aurait qu'à reposer la lettre comme elle l'avait trouvée ! Elle hésita encore longuement, puis craqua finalement. Elle se leva et se dirireag d'un pas décidé vers la chambre de son ami. Une fois arrivée devant la porte, elle essaya de l'ouvrir. Verouillée. Evidemment.

_Alohomora_

Un cliquetis se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit. Hermione pénétra dans un studio semblable au sien, la cheminée et un canapé en moins. Elle ne perdit pas de temps et se dirigea directement vers le bureau qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce. Des morceaux de parchemins, des copies, des punitions, des lettres en tous genres étaient étalés là-dessus. Elle farfouilla quelques instants et finit par reconnaître l'enveloppe qu'elle avait vue dans les mains d'Olivier le matin même. Elle sortit la lettre qu'elle contenait et la lut du début à la fin. Lorsqu'elle eut finit sa lecture, elle sentit son coeur s'arrêter et se laissa tomber sur la chaise, tremblante, terrifiée, paniquée.

"Entrez."

Draco et Olivier pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Ils se trouvaient face à un bureau. Un fauteuil était tourné dos à eux de l'autre côté de ce bureau. Au dessus du fauteuil, on pouvait apercevoir la chevelure blond platine de Lucius Malefoy. Draco leva les yeux vers son père qui se retourna d'un geste théâtral.

"- Je vois que tu es venu avec un ami.  
- Bonsoir Père. C'est Olivier Dubois.  
- Bonsoir Olivier.  
- Bonsoir Monsieur.  
- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Whisky Pur Feu ?"  
Draco regarda Olivier, comme s'il lui demandait la permission. Olivier hocha la tête puis se tourna vers Malefoy Père.  
"- Volontiers !"

Lucius fit apparaître 3 verres remplis d'un liquide ambré et en donna un à chacun d'entre eux.

"A ta défunte mère Draco !" fit-il en levant son verre.

Les deux jeunes hommes levèrent leurs verres et tous les trois le vidèrent d'une traite.


	16. Tourner la tête

Allez un petit dernier pour la route, comme ça vous vous ennuierez pas en attendant la suite (qui j'espère sera plus rapidement publiée) !  
Merci infiniment à tous mes fidèles reviewers (notamment van3xxx , mathilde-D, ma-viie-63) (et pas fidèles aussi d'ailleurs), qui m'ajoutent moi ou Mariage Forcé dans leurs favoris et ceux qui m'ajoutent (ou MF) dans leurs alertes !  
Merci aussi à ceux qui lisent, et à ceux qui sont fidèles depuis le début !  
Bonne lecture !  
Ewi-laaan.

Hermione parvint à grand peine à reprendre sa respiration. Elle relut la lettre une deuxième fois. Puis une Troisième. Non c'était impossible, pas Olivier !  
Ni une, ni deux, elle partit en courant en direction du manoir Malefoy. Ses jambes semblaient voler au dessus du sol, et lorsqu'enfin elle sortit de l'enceinte de l'école, elle transplana vers le Manoir.

Draco reposa son verre.

"- Et si nous parlions de ce pourquoi nous sommes là ?  
- Fort bien. Quels sont tes souhaits ?  
- Et les siens ?  
- Elle n'a pas donné d'indication précise.  
- Alors je voudrais qu'elle soit enterrée près de Sirius Black."  
Son père le regarda d'un air étonné.  
- Sirirus Black dis-tu ? Ma parole je crois que Poudlard te fait vraiment... _Tourner la tête_.  
Etrange comme son père avait appuyé ces derniers mots. Etrange comme lui et Olivier le regardaient.  
- Il était son cousin. Et lui aussi était contre les pratiques qui se font dans les familles de Sang... Pur..."

Draco avait du mal à trouver ses mots. Sa vision se troublait, et il avait des vertiges. Il n'aurait peut être pas dû vider son verre d'une seule traite. Pourtant Lucius et Olivier semblaient parfaitement sereins, eux. Et pourtant le Whisky lui faisait...  
Les pensées de Malefoy s'arrêtèrent.

"Et Merde" songea-t-il.

Elle arriva directement sur le pas de la porte. Elle ne prit pas le temps de frapper et sortit sa baguette :

_REDUCTO !_

Et la porte vola en éclats et tomba sur une vieille dame effrayée. Elle se précipita vers elle.

"- Je cherche Draco et Lucius Malefoy.  
- Dans le bureau de Monsieur, montez les escaliers, prenez le couloir de droit, puis montez les escaliers sur votre gauche, ensuite deuxième porte à droite !" débita la vieille dame, terrifiée.

Hermione ne prit pas le temps de la remercier et se précipita vers le bureau de Lucius Malefoy.

_Tourner la tête._

Oui, tout tournait autour de lui. Il avait une migraine atroce, et plus rien ne lui semblait exister que cette douleur qui menaçait de faire exploser sa tête à tout moment. Il lâcha les accoudoirs de son fauteuil et agrippa sa tête de ses deux mains. Olivier, le bureau, et son père tournoyaient à présent au dessus de lui, il en déduit qu'il était tombé. Un vacarme assourdissant résonnait dans sa tête, seulement recouvert par les voix de son père et d'Olivier.

"- A ta santé, Malefoy, lança Dubois d'un air soudain mauvais.  
- Intoxication alimentaire..." surenchérit Malefoy Père.

Alors Draco comprit. Draco comprit que sa mère n'était effectivement pas morte d'une intoxication alimentaire. Il comprit que ce n'était pas une fille qui écrivait à Olivier et le rendait si heureux. Compris qu'il allait mourir et ne plus jamais revoir Hermione. Oh, Hermione, Merlin qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir écoutée. Qu'allait-elle devenir sans lui ?

Deuxième porte à droite, Hermione se jeta contre le panneau de bois, des larmes inondant ses joues, le regard empli de haine et de rancoeur.

_STUPEFIX ! STUPEFIX !_

Lucius et Olivier tombèrent à terre, et Hermione se jeta à genoux, près de Draco.

"- Non... Draco..."

Draco aurait voulu lui répondre, mais sa bouche ne lui obéissait plus. il ne sentait plus rien. Rien hormis son crâne qui commençait à se fendre en deux sous sa peau.  
Hermione saisit la main de Draco et pria pour que le sortilège anti-transplanage ne soit efficace que dans un sens. Elle ferma les yeux...  
Et se retrouve au beau milieu de Pré-au-Lard. Elle se mit à hurler. Hurler sa rage, hurler son désespoir, hurler à l'aide.

"AU SECOOOOOOUUUUUUUURS ! AIDEZ NOUS ! UN MEDECIN VITE ! UN BALAI ! QUELQUE CHOSE ! A L'AIDE !"

Enfin une lumière s'alluma dans une maison. Puis deux. Puis bientôt ce fût toute la rue qui se réveilla et se précipita vers les deux jeunes gens.  
Hermione voyait des gens s'agiter autour d'eux, de Draco surtout, mais elle continuait de hurler. elle sentait ses cordes vocales s'affaiblir mais peu importe, si cela pouvait le sauver. Elle n'était plus que souffrance de voir l'homme qu'elle aimait à l'agonie.  
Elle n'était plus que rage envers celui qui se disait être son père.  
Elle n'était plus que haine, et rancoeur envers celui qui se disait être leur ami.  
Et elle hurlait, criait, se cassait la voix contre l'immensité infinie du ciel. Elle pleurait, aussi. Elle pleurait de désespoir, et de peur à l'idée que c'était peut être déjà trop tard.

Draco distinguait vaguement des formes qui tournoyaient de plus en plus vite au dessus de sa tête, et au milieu du capharnaüm qui régnait dans sa tête, il distinguait une voix. Celle d'Hermione. Il s'accrochait à cette voix et ne tentait d'écouter qu'elle afin d'avoir une chance de survie. Sa douleur était de plus en plus forte, tant et si bien qu'il s'étonnait d'être encore en vie. Un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche, un autra de son nez. Il réalisa avec horreur que sa tête était en trian d'imploser. Littéralement. Le vacarme qu'il avait identifié comme étant celui de son crâne qui se brisait se faisait de plus en plus assourdissant, et il lui était de plus en plus difficile de se concentrer sur Hermione. Il aurait tellement voulu mourir. Merlin faites que ça s'arrête ! Il ouvrit les yeux afin de pouvoir regarder Hermione une dernière fois.

Hermione gardait les yeux fixés sur Draco. Du sang coulait de sa bouche et de son nez. Elle était paniquée, et ne savais pas ce qu'elle deviendrait si... Elle chassa cette horrible pensée de son esprit et essaya de parler à Draco afin de le faire rester conscient. Il ouvrit les yeux et Hermione constata avec horreur que du sang perlait au coin de ses paupières, et que le blanc de ses yeux était à présent écarlate.  
L'un des hommes qui s'occupait de Draco - Hermione avait cru comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un Médicomage - attrapa la jeune femme par le bras et l'entraîna plus loin.

"Vous devriez pas rester là Mademoiselle. Allez plutôt chercher du secours à Poudlard !"

Hermione ne réfléchit pas et s'exécuta.


	17. Le nom du monde était souffrance

Hello !  
Je fais les réponses aux reviews ici, je raconterai ma vie à la fin du chapitre ;)  
Bonne lecture !  
Ewi-laan

Réponse aux Reviews :

van3xxx : Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Pour celle du chapitre 13 en particulier, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu, je voulais faire quelque chose de touchant, et où il n'y aurait pas que des choses tristes !  
Et tiens oui Olivier pourrait forcer Draco à épouser Pansy... J'y réfléchirait. Enfin tout dépend de l'évolution de l'histoire ! ; )

Oohfemmeluxieuse : Ha je vois que même si tu n'es pas là depuis le début tu suis la fic avec attention, je t'en remercie ! La voilà ta suite, j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas !

ma-viie-63 : Et bien j'espère que tu ne me détesteras pas trop en lisant ce chapitre ;)

Alexx30 : Merci pour ta review :D J'espère que la suite te plaira, je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas décevoir trop de mondre ; )

H223 : Merci pour ta lecture et pour ta review ! Voilà la suite, j'essaierai de poster plus régulièrement maintenant ! :)

_Hermione_ _ne réfléchit pas et s'exécuta. _Elle partit en courant plus vite encore que lorsqu'elle avait rejoint Draco. Ses jambes souffraient tellement qu'elle ne les sentait même plus, son souffle était si irrégulier et sa fréquence cardiaque si élevée qu'elle risquait de s'effondrer à tout instant. Elle traversa le parc à une vitesse hors du commun, se jeta contre la lourde porte d'entrée afin de l'ouvrir rapidement. Elle se précipita dans les escaliers et monta les marches quatre à quatre en priant pour que les escaliers ne se montrent pas capricieux. Elle arriva enfin devant la porte de l'infirmerie et se rua à l'intérieur, réveillant au passage les quelques élèves qui y dormaient. Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de les regarder et se jeta sur Mrs Pomfresh.

"- Vite à Pré-au-Lard ! Blessé grave, empoisonné ! Draco Malefoy ! Tourner la tête ! parvint-elle à articuler, au bord de l'évanouissement.  
- Granger avez-vous la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il est ?  
- Et vous avez-vous la moindre idée du danger dans lequel Draco se trouve ? hurla Hermione, la fusillant du regard.  
- Allez-y je vous suis."

L'infirmière jeta quelques potions dans un sac et emboîta le pas à Hermione. Celle-ci courait au moins aussi vite qu'à l'aller, et elle fut stupéfaite de voir que Pomfresh la suivait sans peine. Le trajet lui paraissait long, tellement long... Elle voyait le grand portail de fer forgé au loin, mais il lui semblait que plus elle s'approchait, plus il s'éloignait. Elle accéléra encore, paniquée en pensant que chaque seconde de plus qu'elle passait à courir était une seconde de moins pour Draco.

Le nom du monde était souffrance. Draco luttait contre la mort qui le tentait chaque instant davantage. Il pouvait choisir de souffrir et vivre ou bien d'abandonner et de mourir. Il avait les yeux ouverts et sentait des larmes couler abondamment le long de ses joues. Parmi les images troubles qui trounoyaient au dessus de lui, il pouvait distinguer le visage d'Hermione, horrifiée. Merlin, comment avait-elle su ? Pourquoi était-elle venue ? Il aurait été tellement plus simple pour elle de ne pas assister à ça, et de dormir paisiblement et d'apprendre tout simplement la nouvelle le lendemain.  
Une larme atteint ses lèvres, et il réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une larme mais bel et bien de sang. Il en sentait le goût amer dans sa bouche et le ruissellement le long de son visage et sous son corps tout endolori.  
Parmi le tourbillon de couleurs toutes plus sombres les unes que les autres, il lui sembla remarquer qu'on trainait Hermione à l'écart.  
Il tenta de protester, mais ses cordes vocales commencèrent à se déchirer. Si elle n'était pus là pour lui parler, il n'aurait jamais la force de s'accrocher à son amour pour elle. Le temps passait et il se demandait où elle était partie. Peut être avait-elle renoncé à lui ? Peut être s'était-elle rendu compte que leur amour était impossible ? Peut être voulait-elle simplement passer à autre chose ? Il décida de tenir bon encore quelques secondes. Au cas où elle reviendrait.  
Il voyait des silhouettes s'agiter autour de lui, panser ses blessures mais le fracas de son crâne émietté couvrait tout ce qu'il aurait pu entendre.  
Le temps passait, seconde par seconde, il lui semblait que la cadence de son coeur égrénait les quelques secondes qu'il lui restait à vivre. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il renonça.

Enfin Hermione franchit l'enceinte de Poudlard, agrippa le bras de l'infirmière avec force et transplana jusqu'à Draco.

Un "pop" sonore retentit par dessus le vacarme qui faisait rage dans la tête de Draco. Il leva les yeux et reconnut le visage d'Hermione. Son Hermione. Il esquissa un faible sourire, ce qui eut pour seul effet d'augmenter le flot de sang qui ruisselait de sa bouche. Il lui semblait qu'une femme avait rejoint les Médicomages afin de le soigner. C'était vain, pensa-t-il.  
Il s'apprêtait à lâcher prise quand...

_Draco... Draco, c'est moi je suis là tu m'entends ? Reste avec moi, ne ferme pas les yeux, reste avec moi, tiens le coup, on s'occupe de toi..._

L'infirmière se rua à terre avec une agilité surprenante pour son âge. Hermione s'agenouilla près de Draco et constata que le sang affluait de plus en plus et formait à présent une mare macabre sous son corps secoué de spasmes. Elle lui attrapa la main et commença à lui parler.

"Draco... Draco, c'est moi je suis là tu m'entends ? Reste avec moi, ne ferme pas les yeux, reste avec moi, tiens le coup, on s'occupe de toi..."

_Draco... Draco, c'est moi je suis là tu m'entends ? Reste avec moi, ne ferme pas les yeux, reste avec moi, tiens le coup, on s'occupe de toi..._

Il planta son regard acier dans le sien, chocolat, chaleureux, vivant. Il ne voulait pas la laisser tomber. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner. Il se rendit compte qu'Hermione avait prit sa main, et rassembla toutes ses forces pour la serrer un peu plus fort.  
Le sourire forcé que la jeune femme lui adressa lui fit supposer qu'il avait réussi. Il se laissait bercer par sa voix, qui elle seule couvrait l'implosion assourdissante de sa tête. Il n'écoutait qu'elle et se força à tenir encore quelques temps. Quelques secondes, quelques minutes. Les Médicomages avaient besoin de temps pour le soigner, il allait tout faire pour résister afin de leur en donner. Pas pour qu'ils le sauvent lui. Pour qu'ils la sauvent elle. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait, et il savait qu'elle serait probablement abattue s'il venait à mourir. Alors il se battait, pour elle. Parce qu'il l'aimait. Parce qu'il voulait plus de temps avec elle. Parce qu'il voulait se venger de son père, de Dubois. Et parce qu'il voulait accorder des funérailles dignes de ce nom à sa mère.

Hermione continuait de lui parler. Encore et toujours. Lui répétait inlassablement les mêmes phrases pour qu'il tienne bon encore un peu.

"- Il faut le rapatrier à Poudlard ! s'exclama un des Médicomages.  
- C'est à Sainte Mangouste qu'il faudrait l'amener ! rétorqua Pomfresh avec virulence.

- Et nous n'avons pas le temps de négocier !  
- Soit, allons-y."

Le Médicomage lança un sort afin que Malefoy puisse survivre au Transplanage, puis tout le groupe se donna la main. Ils transplanèrent aussitôt au service des urgences de Ste Mangouste. Hermione restait aux côtés de Draco, qui fut déposé sur un brancard qui lévitait au-dessus du sol. Le cortège se dirigea à toute vitesse vers une salle semblable à un bloc opératoire. Hermione ne comprenait pas un mot du jargon que les Médicomages s'étaient mis à hurler entre eux et continuait de parler à Malefoy.

"- Mademoiselle, vous ne pouvez pas venir.  
- Mais il a besoin de moi !  
- Je n'ai pas le choix, vous ne pouvez pas venir, cela nuirait à sa guérison.  
Hermione se retint de hurler et se tourna vers Draco.  
- Draco, je ne peux pas venir avec toi mais je t'attends ici. Je te promets que je ne bougerai pas d'ici avant d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Accroche toi. S'il te plaît. Pour moi. Pour Nous. Je t'aime..."

Puis elle détacha son bracelet fétiche et l'accrocha au poignet de Malefoy.  
"J'ai son collier, il a mon bracelet" pensa-t-elle.  
Elle regarda les médecins emporter Malefoy dans une salle close. Elle était morte d'inquiétude. Merlin qu'allait-elle devenir si quelque chose arrivait à Draco ?  
Hermione commença à faire les cent pas dans le hall dans lequel ils avaient transplané. Elle ignora superbement le personnel qui lui proposait de s'assoir ou bien de boire quelque chose. A vrai dire elle ne les avait ni vus ni entendus. Elle marchait, marchait, car la jeune femme était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle avait bien essayé de s'assoir, mais elle n'arrivait pas à tenir en place. Hermione avait alors repris sa marche.  
Et plus elle marchait, plus le temps passait, plus elle s'inquiétait. Il lui semblait marcher depuis des heures, depuis des années, quand un Médicomage sortit de la salle. Hermione cessa de marcher et le regarda. Elle était morte d'inquiétude, elle sentait des larmes rouler sur ses joues, et jambes tremblaient tellement qu'elle s'étonnait de pouvoir encore tenir debout.  
Le Médicomage s'approcha d'elle.

Nooooon ne me détestez pas ! Je vous jure que si j'ai coupé là c'était pas par sadisme mais parce que je pouvais pas me résoudre à prendre une décision sans voir votre avis !  
Pour être franche j'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il va se passer dans le chapitre suivant...  
J'ai classé la fic en romance/drama, alors le happy end n'est pas assuré, voyez-vous.  
Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, la vie de Draco est un peu entre vos mains ;)


	18. Verdict

Bonjour à tous !  
Vous voyez, je vous fais pas trop attendre le verdict, je suis assez sympa je trouve.  
Blabla en fin de chapitre...  
En attendant, les réponses au reviews !  
Bonne lecture !  
Ewi-laan.

Réponses aux Reviews :

Oohfemmeluxieuse : Tu ne suis pas la fic depuis le début mais je vois que tu es devenue une fidèle ! Merci infiniment pour ta lecture assidûe et tes reviews ! Voici la suite, enjoy !

Alexx30 : Un happy end ? Qui a parlé de end ? Crois moi que vous n'en avez pas encore fini, bien que je commence à savoir à peu près où je vais... Pour l'instant ! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

van3xxx : Oui je sais c'est horrible... C'est mon côté sadique qui ressort, et ce pauvre Draco en fait les frais... Voilà la suite, tu vois je t'ai pas trop fait languir !

ma-viie-63 : Oh bah non ne meurs pas quand même x) En tout cas voilà la suite, voyons si tes prières ont été exaucées...

_Le Médicomage s'approcha d'elle._ Hermione leva vers lui un regard implorant.

"- Comment va-t-il ?  
- Il a survécu à l'intervention. Son état est stable, il semble ne pas y avoir de complications.  
Hermione laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il s'en était tiré ! Merlin, jamais elle n'avait eu aussi peur !  
- Cependant je dois vous avertir qu'il est encore très faible, poursuivit le Médicomage. Les potions nécessaires lui ont été administrées, mais il est très choqué, et il n'est pas impossible qu'il garde des séquelles psychologiques...  
- De quel genre...? interrogea Hermione, inquiète.  
- Délires paranoïaques, hallucinations, insomnies, cauchemars...  
- Quelles sont les chances pour que tout cela ne soit que provisoire ?  
- Faibles.  
- Mais pas nulles ?  
- Non. Il aura besoin d'un grand soutien. Vous êtes de la famille ?  
-Oh, non, je suis... Sa petite amie, répondit Hermione, non sans un petit sourire.  
- Il aura besoin de vous. Soyez présente pour lui, soyez patiente, et courageuse.  
- Je le serai. Je peux le voir ?  
- Nous lui avons administré une potion de sommeil sans rêves, il sera réveillé d'ici demain matin.  
- Je peux aller dans sa chambre ?  
Le Médicomage hésita un instant.  
- Allez-y, mais ne le brusquez pas à son réveil. Ne le faites pas parler, ses cordes vocale sont encore fragiles malgré nos sortilèges. fit-il finalement devant la mine implorante d'Hermione.  
- Quand pourra-t-il reparler ?  
- Oh d'ici ce soir les blessures physiques auront disparu. Ne touchez pas non plus sa tête, le Poussos fait encore son effet, vous pourriez provoquer une malformation dans la reconstruction de son crâne.  
- D'accord. Merci beaucoup Docteur.  
- Je ne fais que mon travail."

Le Médicomage conduisit Hermione jusqu'à la chambre de Draco et ouvrit la porte. Hermione pénétra dans la pièce et posa les yeux sur le jeune homme, endormi. Hermione étouffa un hoquet d'horreur lorsqu'elle le vit. Un bandage rendu écarlate par le flot de sang entourait sa tête, sa gorge était parsemée de plaies sanguinolentes, et sa respiration était rauque, sifflante, comme un râle qui n'en finissait pas. Les Médicomages avaient nettoyé son visage et l'hémorragie semblait être stoppée. Hermione s'assit sur un fauteuil qu'elle rapprocha du lit. Elle appuya son front contre l'épaule de Draco et pleura. De compassion, de tristesse, de rage, de rancoeur mais aussi de soulagement intense. Merci Merlin il s'en était sorti ! Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Le premier depuis des heures. Elle sentait le pouls du jeune homme, régulier, apaisé, et son sourire s'élargit. La sorcière se mit alors à rire. D'abord timidement, pour être ensuite secouée d'un fou rire, qui se mêlait à ses larmes. Dans quelques heures il serait rétabli !

"Oh Draco" souffla-t-elle avant de s'endormir, exténuée, la tête reposée sur le torse du blond.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard. Elle avait été réveillée par un mouvement de Draco. Elle se redressa sur son fauteuil pendant qu'il émergeait tranquillement. Ses paupières se relevèrent, laissant apparaître ses yeux glaciaux, presque plus injectés de sang. Son regard se planta dans celui d'Hermione, qui lui souriait tendrement. Il entrouvrit la bouche mais la jeune femme fut plus rapide. Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et murmura :

"Chhht. Ne parle pas. Le Médicomage a dit que tes cordes vocales étaient fragiles. Tu pourras reparler normalement d'ici quelques heures."  
Draco hocha faiblement la tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris. Hermione continua de parler tout en lui caressant la joue.  
"Tu nous as fait une peur bleue. A moi surtout... Ils t'ont soigné pendant des heures avant que ton état ne se stabilise. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point j'étais soulagée quand ils m'ont dit que tu étais tiré d'affaire."

Elle fut interrompue par un Médicomage qui rentra dans la chambre.

"Oh, vous êtes réveillé Mr Malefoy ! Bonjour ! dit-il d'un ton avenant.  
Excusez-moi de vous déranger, ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à la main d'Hermione sur le visage du jeune homme, mais il faut encore que je vous administre quelques soins."  
Hermione se leva, mais le Médicomage la coupa.  
"Oh non vous pouvez rester, il s'agit simplement de quelques potions et de changer le bandage si nécessaire."  
Hermione se rassit.  
"- Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ? interrogea-t-elle.  
- Lui appliquer une potion cicatrisante sur les plaies de sa gorge, et lui en faire boire pour solidifier ses cordes vocales. Il y a encore quelques vaisseaux sanguins éclatés dans ses yeux, mais ça partira très vite, et c'est sans gravité."  
Il joignit le geste à la parole et fit boire la potion à Draco (qui failli s'étouffer avec) après avoir pansé ses blessures. Hermione le regardait faire en retenant son souffle. Les cicatrices s'effaçaient à vue d'oeil, et elle bénit le sorcier qui avait inventé cette potion.  
"- Et pour sa tête ?  
- Je vais lui retirer son bandage pour voir l'évolution de la reconstruction, et si nécessaire je lui en ferai un autre.  
- Combien de temps son crâne mettra-t-il à se refaire ?  
- Et bien on a rarement vu de cas similaires... Mais le peu de références que l'on a sont très variables. On a vu des crânes se reconstruire entièrement en 3 heures, et d'autres sorciers sur lesquels un traitement semblable mettait plusieurs mois à agir.  
- Plusieurs mois ?"  
Le sorcier ne répondit pas et retira le bandage de Draco. Sa chevelure d'ordinaire blond platine était maculée de tâches écarlates. Hermione laissa échapper une exclamation et se calma aussi vite. Draco fermait hermétiquement les paupières et se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas crier de douleur. Le Médicomage palpa son crâne pendant quelques minutes avant de déclarer d'un air satisait :  
"Vous êtes un sorcier robuste Mr Malefoy ! Le Poussos a parfaitement agi et vous avez bien répondu au traitement. Votre tête est comme neuve !"  
Hermione soupira de soulagement en souriant largement. Le médecin passa ses mains sur la gorge de Draco comme il l'avait fait sur sa tête et ajouta :  
"- Et vous pouvez à présent parler, à condition de ne pas trop forcer sur votre voix avant quelques jours. Comment vous sentez-vous ?  
- A merveille évidemment répliqua-t-il avec insolence.  
Hermione sourit. Draco Malefoy était de retour. Le Médicomage ignora sa réponse et poursuivit son interrogatoire.  
- Des douleurs particulières ?  
- J'ai atrocement mal à la tête, vous croyez que c'est parce que mon crâne s'est complètement disloqué pendant la nuit ?  
- Pas de vertiges ?  
- Comment voulez-vous que je le sache si je suis allongé !  
- Pas de douleurs ou de brûlures quand vous parlez ?  
- Non.  
- Bien je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Vous serez de retour à Poudlard pour dîner. Reposez-vous, surtout. Bonne continuation !  
- Entendu.  
- Merci Docteur ! " lança Hermione.

Le sorcier lui répondit d'un sourire avant de sortir de la chambre. La jeune femme se tourna vers Draco.

"- Du grand Malefoy !  
- Je te remercie"

Hermione ne put retenir un sourire. Il était odieux, insupportable... Mais elle l'aimait.

"- Comment tu te sens ?  
- Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! J'ai répondu à toutes les questions nécessaires Hermione, c'est bon.  
- Je te parle pas de douleurs, ou de brûlures.  
Draco parut outré, et son ton monta légèrement lorsqu'il lui répondit :  
- Je vais très bien ! Je ne suis pas fou !  
- Draco il ne s'agit pas d'être fou. Tu as frôlé la mort, de très près, et d'une manière horrible. N'importe qui serait secoué.  
- Moi non.  
- Tu peux me le dire à moi. Je veux simplement t'aider.  
Le jeune homme marqua une pause. Il soupira longuement avant de murmurer :  
- J'ai peur. Quand je ferme les yeux je les revois au-dessus de moi. Je sens encore le goût du sang dans ma bouche, et je le sens couler sur mon visage. On les a attrapés ?  
- Je ne sais pas... Je les ai stupéfixés en arrivant mais il y a de fortes chances que le maléfice soit levé maintenant...  
Et tu n'as plus rien à craindre. C'est terminé, c'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Tu es tiré d'affaire, tu ne garderas aucune séquelle, et même si c'est dur de surmonter ça, tu n'es pas seul. On va y arriver ensemble, d'accord ?  
Draco acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
- Merci Hermione.  
- C'est normal."  
Il lui sourit, et se redressa en position assise (non sans grimacer de douleur). D'un signe de tête il invita la jeune femme à s'assoir sur le lit. Elle s'exécuta. Draco posa une main sur sa taille et l'attira vers elle. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent de plus en plus, hésitants, et il finit par l'embrasser de nouveau. Leurs coeurs battaient la chamade, et plus rien ne comptait que leurs lèvres scellées en une étreinte passionnée. Ils se séparèrent, un large sourire éclairant leur visage.  
"- Voilà qui va faire jaser à Poudlard, déclara Hermione, amusée.  
- Je ne crois pas qu'on devrait en parler à qui que ce soit...  
Le sourire d'Hermione s'effaça.  
- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Tu as honte c'est ça ? Honte d'être avec une Sang-de-Bourbe ? A moins que tu ne veuilles pas t'embarrasser les soirs où tu voudras aller voir ailleurs c'est ça ?  
- Non bien sûr que non voyons...  
- Alors quoi ?  
- Tu as vu ce que mon père était capable de faire. Il cherche à m'atteindre. Et il hésitera pas à s'en prendre à toi s'il l'apprend. D'autant plus que j'ai lâché mon mariage avec Pansy pour me mettre avec toi... Il voudra te faire au moins autant de mal qu'à moi. Et je n'ai pas envie que tu souffres, encore moins à cause de moi, parce que... Parce que je t'aime...  
Hermione était soufflée. Draco Malefoy venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Pour la deuxième fois. Il avait parlé de "se mettre avec" elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre. Merlin, cela voulait donc dire qu'ils étaient... Un couple ! Son coeur manqua un battement à cette idée.  
- Et quand on les aura attrapés ?  
- Alors on n'aura plus à se cacher."

Voilà ! Et bien on peut dire que vous avez sauvé Draco, parce que j'ai vraiment hésité...  
Enfin le résultat est qu'il est toujours en vie notre Chouchou national, et qu'il faut plus qu'un malheureux crâne en morceaux pour l'abattre ! Non mais ! En tout cas c'est à vous qu'il doit le fait d'être encore en vie, pas à moi !  
Alors heureux ?  
La suite arrive prochainement, donnez moi quand même votre avis sur ce chapitre (même si je m'en doute un peu) !  
Ewi-laan.


	19. Remplaçants

Salut !  
Désolée ce chapitre a mis du temps avant d'être publié, je m'en excuse ! Mais je me suis dit qu'après avoir été haïe, suppliée, adulée... Enfin après toutes ces émotions, j'avais bien mérité un peu de repos ! ^^  
Ce chapitre est un peu court, je suis pas vraiment sûre qu'il vous plaise, mais bon je croise les doigts !  
En tout cas merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait très très plaisir ! Je vois que j'ai bien fait de sauver Draco, sinon j'aurais déjà une armée de tueurs à gages à mes trousses... Donc je suis ravie que ça vous ait plu !  
Merci aussi à ceux qui lisent et m'ajoutent dans leurs favoris, ça fait chaud au coeur :D  
Sur ce, Bonne lecture !  
Ewi-laan

Réponses aux Reviews :

Oceanna04 : J'imagine que tu as compris vu l'arrivée tardive de ce chapitre mais je réponds quand même à ta question : Il n'y a pas de rythme régulier de publication. J'aimerais bien, mais je fais pas de promesses que je me sais incapable de tenir ^^ Donc désolée si parfois il se passe beaucoup de temps entre deux chapitres !  
Et pour le reste de ta review, qui m'a énormément touchée et fait très très très plaisir, je sais pas quoi te dire à part un immense "MERCI" ^^ Je suis contente de voir que MF te plait, et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ! :D

ma-viie-63 : Alors j'ai pas le droit de tuer Draco mais je dois tuer Lucius et Olivier ? Roooh les pauvres... Peut être bien, on verra ;) Je me doutais que tu serais contente de voir Draco en vie, mais je pense qu'il en verra de toutes les couleurs d'ici la fin de la fic le pauvre Chouchou ! Promis j'essaierai d'être un peu moins horrible ! Merci pour ta fidélité sans faille ^^

AsteriaG : Aaaah nouvelle lectrice ? Yeah ! :D Merci pour tes reviews, ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on écrit pas pour rien ! Ravie de ton enthousiasme et désolée pour le retard, voilà la suite la suite la suite ! :)

van3xxx : Merci encore pour ta review ! Et j'ai pas osé vous faire trop attendre, je tiens à ma vie, moi ! Et l'ennui avec le côté "protecteur" chez Draco c'est qu'il efface un peu le côté "petit con"... Enfin toujours est-il que je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu, vraiment !  
Alors bonne lecture pour la suite ;)

Les jours passaient, et chaque soir Hermione rendait visite à Draco, (qui était trop faible pour quitter ses appartements) afin de prendre soin de lui. Elle pansait ses blessures, ces cicatrices semblaient s'effacer à vue d'oeil. Chaque soir ils refaisaient le monde, discutant de tout et de rien, se taisaient parfois, profitant de chaque seconde qu'ils pouvaient passer ensemble, s'embrassaient. Ils étaient seuls au monde, et la pièce dans laquelle Draco était confiné était un véritable havre de paix pour eux.  
Cependant, tout n'était pas si rose. Quand Hermione laissait Draco au lever du jour, le sourire du jeune homme s'effaçait, son regard se faisait craintif, et il se recroquevillait sur son lit. Parmi les élèves, les rumeurs allaient bon train et tous hormis les Serpentards se réjouissaient de l'absence du digne successeur de Rogue et s'étonnaient de celle d'Olivier. Hermione parvenait tant bien que mal à cacher ses émotions, pour sa sécurité comme pour celle de Draco.  
La rentrée approchant, Mc Gonagall s'était mise à la recherche d'un professeur de potions et d'un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal remplaçants. Les candidats défilaient et Hermione voyait bien à l'air inquiet de la directrice qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était à la hauteur. Le vendredi précédant la rentrée, Hermione se préparait à quitter Draco pour descendre prendre son petit déjeuner quand elle eut une idée.

"- Mais quelle idiote je suis !"  
Draco la dévisagea avec un regard mi-étonné mi-inquiet.  
- Je te demande pardon ?  
- Mc Gonagall n'arrive pas à te trouver de remplaçant compétent... Je viens d'en trouver un ! s'écria Hermione, presque hystérique.  
- Ah ? Et je peux savoir qui ?  
- George !  
- George...?  
- George Weasley !  
- Un WEASLEY ? Mais enfin tu...  
Un regard noir de Hermione le fit taire.  
- Il n'est pas déjà occupé avec sa boutique ?  
- Il a vendu la boutique à Lee Jordan à la mort de Fred, et il était doué en potions. Je vais en parler à Mc Gonagall, à ce soir !"

Et elle partit sans rien ajouter. Draco fut d'abord surpris, puis déçu, et enfin amusé. Il avait un don pour tomber sur des filles dérangées. Pour la première fois depuis son empoisonnement et en l'absence d'Hermione, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Hermione marcha rapidement jusqu'à la grande salle où elle prit place à côté de Mc Gonagall.

"- Bonjour Hermione, salua la vieille dame.  
- Bonjour Minerva !  
- Vous vouliez me parler ?  
- A propos du poste de professeur de potions. J'ai pensé à quelqu'un pour remplacer Draco.  
Mc Gonagall l'invita à continuer.  
- Geoge Weasley.  
- George We... Mais enfin jamais il ne remettra les pieds ici après le décès de son frère jumeau !  
- C'est pourtant la seule solution.  
- Oui, vous avez sans doute raison. Quant à moi j'ai trouvé un remplaçant en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal !  
- Qui est-ce ?  
- Angelina Johnson. Je lui ai envoyé un hibou, et elle arrive demain soir pour assurer la reprise des cours dès lundi.  
- Angelina Johnson ? Pourquoi pas après tout... marmonna Hermione qui appréciait Angelina mais considérait que tout joueur de Quidditch était dénué d'intelligence.  
- Pourrais-je vous demander un service Hermione ?  
- Bien sûr.  
- Pourriez-vous envoyer un hibou à M. Weasley ? Je crains qu'il ne refuse si je m'en charge en personne. Peut être acceptera-t-il de réfléchir si c'est vous qui le lui demandez ?  
- Bien, je m'en occupe."

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, la jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers ses appartements pour écrire à George. Elle attrapa une plume et commença à rédiger d'une écriture fine et soignée.

_Très cher George,  
J'espère que ta famille et toi allez_ _bien. Comme tu le sais sûrement déjà, j'enseigne la métamorphose à Poudlard, et il se trouve que le poste de professeur de potions s'est libéré récemment. Mc Gonagall ne parvient pas à trouver de remplaçant compétent, elle m'a donc confié la tâche de te le proposer à toi, en espérant que tu acceptes d'y réfléchir.  
Je sais comme ça doit être difficile pour toi d'envisager de revenir ici, mais Poudlard a besoin de quelqu'un comme toi pour continuer d'assurer la meilleure éducation possible aux sorciers, comme quand Dumbledore était encore en vie.  
C'est pourquoi je te conjure de réfléchir à cette proposition.  
Réponds moi avec ce hibou dès que possible,  
Je t'embrasse,  
Hermione._

Hermione se relut à plusieurs reprises avant de plier la lettre cacheter l'enveloppe et envoyer le hibou. Elle suivit l'oiseau du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un minuscule point dans l'horizon.


	20. Retrouvailles 2

Bonjour à tous !  
J'ai été ravie de constater que ces derniers temps, j'ai beaucoup de nouveaux lecteurs ! (Surtout de nouvelles lectrices je suppose (mais les lecteurs sont les bienvenus bien sûr ^_^) ) Alors merci infiniment, c'est grâce à vous que MF continue ! Ca me fait vraiment chaud au coeur de voir que même après 20 chapitres, l'histoire continue de vous plaire ! Juste, est-ce que quelqu'un lit ce passage avant le chapitre où je raconte ma vie ? Merci de me répondre x)  
J'espère que cette suite vous plaira autant que le début, en ce qui me concerne, j'ai quelques idées pour la suite... ;D  
Bonne lecture !  
Ewi-laan !

Réponse aux Reviews :

nounou91210 : Une longue review comme je les aime ! Bienvenue dans ma fic ! Je suis trèèèès contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice ! Ta review m'a fait très très très plaisir, j'espère que ce qui est à venir te plaira autant que le début ! Et tu promets de rester jusqu'à la fin, formidable ! Je pensais faire toute l'année scolaire, mais étant donné qu'il m'a fallu 20 chapitres pour 3 mois, je commence à douter un peu... On verra bien où les personnages vont me mener ; ) En tout cas merci pour tout, et bonne lecture !

sekmeth : Euh, Fred risque de pas accepter grand chose... Tu voulais dire George, j'imagine ; ) Voilà qui devrait te satisfaire, j'aime bien George (et Fred), alors je pense qu'il va prendre une place assez importante dans l'histoire... Merci pour ta lecture et pour ta review, en espérant que tu continueras à lire ; ) Bonne lecture :)

ma-viie-63 : Ah ça c'est clair que le Draco il va reposer longtemps puisque j'aime bien George ! x) Merci beaucoup pour ta lecture fidèle, je suis ravie à chaque chapitre de voir que tu continues de suivre ! Merci encore, et bonne lecture ! :)

Oohfemmeluxieuse : Oh elle est toute mimi pourtant Angelina ! Enfin je sais pas je la connais pas... De toute façon c'est pas moi qui choisis c'est vous (voir les chapitres où Draco est plus ou moins presque mort), alors on verra bien ce qu'il se passera avec elle... En tout cas merci infiniment pour ta lecture assidue, et, comme pour ma-viie-63, ça me fait très plaisir de lire tes reviews et de savoir que ta fidélité est sans faille ; ) Bonne lecture !

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Hermione guettait chaque matin les nuées de hiboux qui apportaient le courrier dans la Grande Salle. Plus le temps passait, plus elle désespérait de voir arriver une réponse de George. Angelina était arrivée la veille, et avait semblé à la fois ravie de retrouver Hermione et choquée par l'attitude d'Olivier. La veille de la reprise des cours, George n'avait toujours pas répondu au hibou. Lorsque les cours reprendraient, les élèves devraient se passer de cours de potions. Hermione laissa échapper un profond soupir à cette idée, partagée entre la compassion envers George et la déception. L'envie lui prit alors d'aller voir Draco. Elle se leva, et Angelina qui était assise à sa droite lui lança un regard interrogatif :

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Je vais voir D...  
- Tu vas voir qui ?  
Hermione hésita une fraction de seconde.  
- Dobby !  
Angelina parut perplexe, et inquiète pour la santé mentale de son ancienne camarade de classe.  
- Dobby...?  
- Oui, c'est... Mon hibou, Dobby.  
- Ton hibou...  
- Mon hibou."

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux avant de s'éloigner en accélérant le pas, laissant derrière elle une Angelina plus qu'étonnée. Merlin, elle avait bien failli se faire avoir ! Remarque, elle faisait plutôt confiance à Angelina, mais sa dernière expérience lui avait appris à se méfier de tout le monde. Elle sortit de la Grande Salle et se dirigeait vers le Grand Escalier afin de rejoindre Draco lorsqu'elle entendit claquer derrière elle la lourde porte de bois massif. Elle fit volte-face, et fut stupéfaite de se retrouver face à George Weasley. Les yeux écarquillés, elle sourit largement et franchit en quelques enjambées la distance qui les séparait. Elle ne prit pas le temps de le regarder et le serra dans ses bras. Son sourire s'élargit davantage lorsqu'elle sentit le jeune homme lui rendre son étreinte. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Hermione le dévisagea et dut se forcer à ne pas arrêter de sourire. C'était bien George Weasley qui se tenait devant elle, mais ce n'était pas le George Weasley qu'elle avait connu, détesté pour son manque de sérieux et adoré pour sa gentillesse. Si la musculature du jeune homme était la même que lors de ses années Poudlard, des cernes soulignaient lourdement ses yeux qui avaient perdu leur éclat de malice, ses joues s'étaient creusées, son sourire permanent s'était effacé, sa peau était encore plus pâle qu'avant, et son regard était dénué de toute expression. Hermione continua de sourire, espérant que sa joie serait ainsi communiquée à George. Celui-ci se força à lui sourire faiblement. Hermione engagea alors la conversation :

"- Merci... Merci infiniment d'être venu !  
- Oh, c'est normal. Je crois que j'aurais tout donné pour avoir un prof de potions qui ne soit ni Rogue ni Malefoy...  
- Je suis sûre qu'ils vont t'adorer ! Je peux passer prendre les cours de Draco, il a tout préparé, ça t'évitera peut être d'être surchargé de travail !  
- Tu l'appelles Draco maintenant ?  
- Oh.. Entre collègues, tu sais... Et puis on a grandi, on a dépassé le temps des Sang-de-Bourbe et des coups de poing.  
- D'accord, tant mieux.  
- Euh... C'est Angelina qui a le poste de DCFM. Tout le monde est dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, Mc Gonagall pourra te donner toutes les indications dont tu auras besoin.  
- Ok, merci.  
- Je vais chercher les cours, je te les amène à 10 heures dans ton bureau."

George aquiesça d'un signe de tête et pénétra dans la Grande Salle. Hermione reprit le chemin des appartements de Draco, pensive. Peut être qu'elle n'avait pas bien fait de contacter George. Il lui avait semblé si affaibli, si vulnérable. Peut être que ce serait trop dur pour lui de revivre dans le château. Peut être que la confrontation avec Angelina serait trop éprouvante pour lui. Elle laissa ses jambes la porter et ne sortit de ses pensées qu'une fois arrivée devant la porte de Draco. Elle prononça le mot de passe et le cliquetis de la serrure se fit entendre. Elle traversa le salon pour rejoindre directement Draco. Elle l'embrassa rapidement mais tendrement avant de s'assoir à ses côtés, sur le lit. Sans rien dire, le jeune homme l'attira vers elle et l'appuya sur son torse en l'entourant de ses deux bras.

"- George est arrivé. déclara-t-elle directement.  
- Il est venu finalement ?  
- Oui, je l'ai croisé dans le hall d'entrée. Je pourrai lui passer tes cours ? C'est suffisamment dur pour lui, j'ai pensé qu'un coup de pouce ne serait pas superflu.  
- Oui, si tu veux. En quoi c'est dur pour lui ? Il sera logé, nourri, et même payé !  
- Draco il a perdu son frère jumeau dans ce château.  
- Et Johnson elle a perdu son copain non ? Elle est venue pourtant. Et il n'y a pas une seule personne dans ce château qui n'ait pas perdu au moins un être cher dans cette bataille.  
- Peut être, mais un frère jumeau c'est plus qu'un être cher. Tu voyais bien comme ils étaient proches. Avec Fred, c'est un peu comme une partie de lui qui est morte. Tu comprends ?  
- Non. Mais pour pas me faire engueuler, je vais dire oui."

Hermione soupira. Il était vraiment irrécupérable. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés quelques heures, à parler ou bien se taire, et lorsque la jeune femme consulta le réveil de Draco, il était dix heures et quart passées. Elle se leva d'un bond, et, hystérique se mit à retourner tous les papiers de Draco à la recherche de ses cours.

"- Merde ! lâcha-t-elle  
- Hermione ?  
- George ! Je devais lui amener tes cours à 10 heures dans son bureau ! s'exclama-t-elle tout en fouillant fébrilement le bureau.  
- Il va pas mourir pour un quart d'heure de retard !  
- Un quart d'heure c'est énorme ! C'est quinze minutes Draco, quinze minutes !  
- Il faut relâcher la pression Granger t'es plus Miss Je-Sais-Tout ! railla Malefoy, amusé.  
- Mais OU SONT CES COURS ? hurla Hermione en ignorant superbement la pique de Draco.  
Le jeune homme la regarda se démenersans répondre, moqueur.  
- Dans tes mains.  
- ET TU POUVAIS PAS LE DIRE PLUS TOT !"

Sans rien ajouter elle sortit en trombe, laissant un Draco en proie à un fou rire. Il essuya une larme qui perlait au coin de son oeil et songeant qu'il était décidément très doué pour la faire démarrer au quart de tour.  
Hermione détala en faisant tomber les cours plusieurs fois sur sa route. Entre deux jurons, elle trébucha, et finit par arriver tant bien que mal au bureau de George (qui se trouvait au bout du couloir). Essoufflée, elle frappa à la porte et attendit. Pas de réponse. Hermione déverouilla la porte et l'ouvrit doucement. Elle pénétra dans le bureau qui lui faisait si peur seulement quelques années auparavant. Rien n'avait changé, excepté la valise de George posée dans un coin.  
"George ?" appela-t-elle.  
Elle parcourut la pièce des yeux, mais George n'était pas là. Hermione posa les cours de Draco sur le bureau et sentit l'inquiétude monter. Merlin où était-il ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle laissé seul ? Si elle était arrivée à l'heure, elle aurait pu être avec lui ! Qu'elle était égoïste, à se vautrer dans les bras de Draco alors que George, son ami de toujours était au plus mal ! Merlin qu'elle s'en voulait !  
Hermione partit alors le rejoindre. Elle n'avait pas besoin de chercher, elle savait où il était. Sa seule crainte concernait l'était dans lequel elle le trouverait. Elle marcha rapidement, courant presque, vers sa destination. Il était là-bas c'était une évidence. Elle gravit les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'au couloir où Fred avait été tué. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle vit une silhouette recroquevillée contre le mur, à même le sol, secouée de violents sanglots, à l'endroit exact où Fred avait rendu son dernier souffle.  
"George ?"


	21. Fred & George

Salut tout le monde !

Bon ben j'ai la motivation, l'inspiration et le temps, alors j'en profite pour poster ; )  
Donc voilà la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Pour ceux que je vois déjà arriver en disant que je suis pas sympa : Oui c'est vrai, Niark niark niark ! Mais faut pas oublier que la fic est classée en "drama" (ou "tragedy" je sais plus) donc bon faut bien des passages pas gais. Donc désolée pour ceux qui aiment pas, j'espère que vous trouverez ça bien quand même ^^  
Pour ce chapitre, j'ai fait deux POV (Points Of View = Points De Vue, pour ceux qui connaissent pas). Une première partie Hermione, comme une grosse partie de la fic, et une deuxième partie en POV George (parce que ça m'évite d'écrire un OS rien que pour lui [ce qui n'est pas à exclure quand même] )  
Allez j'arrête mon blabla,  
Bonne lecture !  
Ewi-laan

RAV :

van3xxx : Oui je suis pas très sympa avec George, mais en même temps c'est J.K Rowling qui a tué son frère, j'aurais jamais fait ça moi ^^ Donc bon je me suis dit qu'un George tout guilleret serait pas très crédible. Mais le temps apaise les souffrances, alors ça va aller mieux (j'espère) ! Merci pour ta lecture fidèle (et quasi-instantanée, la classe !) et pour tes reviews :D bonne lecture ! :)

_Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle vit une silhouette recroquevillée contre le mur, à même le sol, secouée de violents sanglots, à l'endroit exact où Fred avait rendu son dernier souffle.  
"George ?"_  
George ne répondit pas. Hermione s'approcha doucement de lui et s'assit quelques mètres plus loin. Le jeune homme se redressa en position assise, les genoux contre son torse et le visage enfoui dans ses bras. Il était secoué de sanglots incontrôlables et pleurait comme un enfant. Hermione sentit les larmes monter devant cette scène, mais se retint. elle devait paraitre forte pour l'aider. Voyant qu'il n'opposait pas de résistance, elle se rapprocha de lui sans se lever. Elle était maintenant assise à côté de lui, sans trop savoir quoi faire devant un tel chagrin. La jeune femme décida alors de laisser tomber les bonnes manières et la retenue, et posa timidement la tête sur l'épaule de George en attrapant son bras. L'ancien batteur n'opposa aucune résistance et continua de pleurer comme si elle n'était pas là. Quelques minutes passèrent où le silence fut seulement interrompu par les sanglots de George. Hermione ne parvenait plus à retenir ses larmes, qui coulaient silencieusement en inondant la robe de sorcier du jeune homme. Enfin, George sembla réagir à la présence d'Hermione. Il dégagea son bras des mains de la sorcière et le passa autour de ses épaules. La jeune femme se blottit contre le torse de son nouveau collègue, et ils pleurèrent ensemble la mort de leur ami, de leur frère.

**POV George.**

Il jeta un oeil sur l'horloge qui faisait face à son nouveau bureau. 10h03. Il l'avait suffisamment attendu. Il sortit de son bureau, verrouilla la porte d'un coup de baguette par dessus son épaule, et, comme un fantôme, il marcha jusqu'à l'endroit où une partie de lui s'était envolée. Lorsqu'il arriva dans ce couloir, les larmes commencèrent à couler sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Il fit encore quelques pas, puis s'arrêta là où Fred était parti. Il s'adossa contre le mur et laissa échapper un sanglot sonore. Puis un autre. Puis encore un autre. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur et s'effondra à terre. Il se recroquevilla et s'enferma dans la bulle qu'il s'était construit depuis la mort de Fred. Il se mit à murmurer pour lui même, et pour son frère :

"Fred... Fred mon ami, mon frère, mon alter ego. Celui que j'aimais plus que tout au monde. Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ? Pourquoi t'ont-ils tué ? Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi toi, qui étais si pur, si innocent, si bon ? Toi qui ne demandais qu'à être heureux, ils t'ont tué parce que tu défendais ta vie, parce que tu défendais ta famille, tes amis, ton monde. Pourquoi es-tu parti ? On était pas bien tous les deux ? On était heureux, on riait, on emmerdait le monde, on était aimés, on aimait, on s'aimait. On commençait à bien vivre grâce à la boutique... Bien sûr, Lee se débrouille pas mal... Mais Merlin ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. On se comprenait sans même avoir besoin de se parler... Je t'aime Fred ! Papa, Maman, Bill, Charlie, Percy (oui même Percy !) Ron, Ginny... On t'aimait tous, on t'aime tous. Tu nous manques terriblement, tu sais. Et Angelina ? Tu y as pensé à Angelina ? Elle aussi elle t'aimait. Elle est encore très touchée par ta mort, vraiment. Tu l'as laissée elle aussi. Tu nous as tous laissés. Mais on t'en veut pas, c'est pas ta faute après tout. C'est juste que sans toi, je suis à moitié vide, tu comprends ? Sans toi, j'arrive plus à être heureux. George sans Fred c'est... Comme Poudlard sans Dumbledore tu vois. Comme Rogue sans sa cape noire, comme Harry sans Ron, comme le Quidditch sans balai. Ca existe pas. J'existe pas. J'existe plus. Fred... Fred... Fred..."

Il se tut et continua à sangloter peut être pendant des jours entiers, peut être seulement quelques secondes, il n'en savait rien. Il pleurait bruyamment comme un enfant, vulnérable, fragile. Il lui sembla entendre son prénom. Pour se donner une contenance, il se redressa en position assise et enfoui son visage dans ses bras, sans cesser de pleurer. Il sentit alors une présence près de lui. Quelqu'un avait donc bel et bien prononcé son nom. Il continuait de sangloter quand il sentit le parfum reconnaissable d'Hermione. Que venait-elle faire ici ? Même ici il fallait qu'elle fasse preuve de son agaçante compassion. Miss Parfaite ! Il demandait juste un peu de calme et de tranquilité pour se recueillir là où Fred était tombé. Il laissa quand même la jeune femme poser la tête sur son épaule et attraper son bras. Il l'ignora superbement sans pour autant la rejeter. Ses pensées continuaient de tournoyer dans sa tête. Fred, des sanglots, Fred, des larmes, encore Fred. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, de toute façon George n'avait plus la notion du temps. Et plus le temps passait, plus la présence d'Hermione lui était supportable, et même apaisante. Il sentait son corps frêle secoué de sanglots étouffés et sa robe de sorcier humide des larmes silencieuses de la sorcière. Elle semblait si vulnérable, si innocente, assise par terre dans ce couloir. George savait qu'elle était venue pour lui, mais aussi pour Fred. Il sentait qu'elle avait été sincèrement affligée par sa mort, et s'en voulait d'avoir pu penser du mal d'elle quelques instants plus tôt. Comme pour montrer qu'il l'avait comprise, il dégagea son bras des mains de la jeune femme, et le passa autour de ses épaules en la serrant contre lui. Il la sentit enfouir son visage contre son torse et agripper le col de sa robe de sorcier. Ils restèrent enlacés un bon moment. Ils n'étaient plus que souffrance, chagrin, soutien et amitié.


	22. Chapter 22

Salut !  
Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, c'est un plaisir de vous lire à chaque chapitre, et de voir que vous ajoutez MF (ou moi) dans vos alertes/favoris ! Je poste assez souvent en ce moment, je sais pas pourquoi... C'est George qui m'inspire. Qu'est-ce que je l'aime ce perso ! Enfin bref bref bref je me tais ; )  
Bonne lecture !  
Ewi-laan

Réponses aux Reviews :

sekmeth : Ah bon si tu lis mon blabla, je continue de l'écrire alors x) Et j'ai toujours préféré Fred aussi... Va savoir pourquoi ! En tout cas, ce chapitre ne promet pas d'être plus joyeux(enfin une partie), donc désolée d'avance, mais je suis comme ça : Quand c'est beau, c'est triste, et vice versa. Merci encore pour ta review et ta lecture ! : )

nounou91210 : Pour ta review précédente, je pense y avoir répondu par MP, mais pas pour ta dernière ; ) Tout d'abord merci encore, tes reviews font partie de celles qui me touchent le plus, sincèrement. Je vois que tu as compris ce que j'essayais de faire passer dans le PoV George, la relation fusionnelle entre eux (Fred et George, Gred et Forge...) et je crois que tu arrives mieux à l'exprimer que moi x) Contente aussi que le changement de PoV te plaise, j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire un PoV George, lui et Fred sont vraiment des personnages que j'adore, le genre de personnes qu'on voudrait rencontrer en vrai.  
Mille merci encore pour tout, en espérant que la suite te plaira autant !  
Bonne lecture !

H223 : Aah merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir ! Je vous fais pas trop attendre en ce moment, profitez-en ; ) La mort de Fred m'a beaucoup attristée aussi, d'ailleur je fais une fixation dessus... Pas une seule fic / OS sans y faire au moins allusion x) En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

Les deux sorciers restèrent ainsi enlacés longtemps, sans se soucier de savoir si quelqu'un pouvait les voir. Seuls comptaient leur chagrin et leur besoin d'accompagner Fred dans sa mort. Ce ne fut qu'un long moment plus tard qu'Hermione se décida à parler, et ce fut d'une voix rendue rauque par les larmes qu'elle balbutia :

"- Tu vas t'en sortir George. Tu vas t'en sortir.  
- Bien sûr que non Hermione. Tu le sais. Fred et George, Gred et Forge. L'un sans l'autre, ça se peut pas. Et tu le sais.  
Hermione était abattue devant un tel désespoir. Elle se sentait si inutile et impuissante face à tant de chagrin.  
- Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant, c'est certain. Mais... Il n'aurait pas voulu que tu cesses de vivre pour lui. Il n'aurait pas voulu que tu te laisses aller. Il aurait voulu que tu continues de rire, de faire rire, de sortir des blagues toutes plus nulles et hilarantes les unes que les autres, il aurait voulu que tu continues de communiquer ta bonne humeur à tes proches, que tu continues d'être George, comme tu l'étais quand il était là. Et je peux te retourner ta remarque : Tu le sais.  
George resta silencieux un moment, songeant certainement aux paroles d'Hermione.  
- Tu as sans doute raison. Mais c'est au dessus de mes forces. Je peux pas continuer sans lui, et faire comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. On était inséparables, et avec lui c'est une partie de moi qui s'est envolée. Je suis dévasté Hermione, et sans lui je n'aurai pas le courage de me reconstruire.  
- Oh que si t'as ce courage. Tu es un Gryffondor, et un Weasley de surcroît. J'admets que ça sera long, et difficile, mais pas impossible. Tu es quelqu'un exceptionnel, George, vraiment. Et crois moi, je ne dis pas ça à tout le monde. T'es l'une des plus belles rencontres que j'aie pu faire à Poudlard, ce qui n'est pas peu dire non plus. Tu es une très belle personne, et tu ne mérites pas de vivre à moitié.  
- Je ne suis pas si fort...  
- Tu ES un homme fort. coupa Hermione.  
Tu es à Gryffondor, ce n'est pas pour rien. Tu dis toi même que Fred était une partie de toi, et toi une partie de lui, que c'était ton alter ego en quelque sorte, que tu es comme lui. Et Fred est mort pour ses convictions. Si ça n'est pas une preuve de courage...  
- Je vois pas comment je peux surmonter ça Hermione. J'y ai réfléchi pendant les nuits où je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Et je sais pas.  
- Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment pour que tu leur laisses de toi une image négative. Tu y arriveras pour eux. Pour nous. Je t'aiderai à revivre, si tu as besoin, je serai là pour toi. A n'importe quelle heure du jour où de la nuit.  
George ne répondit d'abord pas, puis murmura d'une voix émue :  
"Merci, Hermione."  
avant de serrer un peu plus la sorcière contre lui.

Ils restèrent encore assis quelques minutes dans ce couloir de la Mort, à parler de tout et de rien, et surtout de Fred. Hermione constatait avec optimisme que George avait accepté de s'ouvrir à elle. Il lui parlait, lui racontait des anecdotes, se confiait. Elle en apprit plus sur le rouquin en vingt minutes qu'en toute une vie. Quand ils se séparèrent, George semblait avoir le coeur plus léger et un regain d'espoir. Hermione était satisfaite de lui, et ne désespérait pas de retrouver le pitre qu'elle avait connu à Poudlard.  
Lorsqu'elle consulta sa montre, elle constata qu'il était l'heure du déjeuner, mais préféra rejoindre Draco plutôt que de descendre dans la Grande Salle avec tout le monde. A peine était-elle rentrée que Draco la questionna depuis sa chambre.

"- Où étais-tu ? Avec qui ? Avec Weasley ? Il te faut deux heures pour donner des papiers à quelqu'un ?  
Hermione soupira et se rendit dans la chambre, où elle s'assit à côté du jeune homme. Elle ne put empêcher un sourire béat de s'étaler sur son visage lorsqu'elle croisa le regard du blond. Merlin qu'il était beau...  
- J'étais avec George.  
- Pendant deux heures ?  
- Il va mal, Draco. Très très mal.  
- C'est une raison pour abandonner ton copain ? Tu sais, le mec qui risque de devenir branke si on le laisse seul trop longtemps ! Enfin c'est le Médicomage qui l'a dit, hein.  
- Draco, je te dis qu'il va vraiment m... Attends... Tu es jaloux ?  
- Quoi ? Moi ? Moi jaloux ? De Weasley en plus ? Non mais n'importe quoi !  
Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche et se redressa de manière à surplomber Draco.  
- Tu es _jaloux_ parce que j'ai passé du temps avec George !  
- Non pas du tout voyons, je...  
- Tu es jaloux !  
- Non, je...  
- Si si si ! Tu es jaloux !  
- Absolument p...  
- Oooh si ! Mais c'est pas une honte, c'est mignon !  
- Mais je veux pas être mignon ! Et je ne suis pas jaloux, c'est just...  
- Alleeeeez dis-le, c'est bon, c'est pas la fin du monde !  
- Mais puique je te dis...  
- Tu es jaloux !  
- Non !  
- Si siii !  
- Mais non !  
- Oh que si !  
- Non !  
- Si !  
- Bon D'ACCORD OK ! Oui, je suis jaloux, t'es contente ?  
Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit encore plus. Draco Malefoy, amoureux, et jaloux. Ca c'était la meilleure !  
- Mais Draco... C'est George Weasley, t'as aucune raison d'être jaloux ! C'est un ami, rien de plus, et je fais en sorte qu'il aille mieux, donc je passe du temps avec lui. Je n'ai pas la moindre intention d'aller plus loin, et je te garantis que lui non plus.  
- C'est vrai ça ?  
- Mais oui ! dit Hermione, attendrie.  
Draco, je suis trop bien avec toi et je t'aime trop pour risquer de gâcher notre relation.  
- Tu m'aimes ?  
- Evidemment..."

Elle se pencha alors sur lui et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Draco entoura Hermione de ses bras et la retourna de façon à se retrouver sur elle. Il entrouvrit les lèvres afin d'approfondir leur baiser. De ses épaules, ses mains descendirent sur son dos, puis sur sa taille, ses hanches... Il mit fin à leur baiser et posa ses lèvres dans le cou de la sorcière qui fut immédiatement parcourue d'un frisson. Hermione ne savait plus où elle était, rien d'autre ne comptait que sa peau contre celle de Draco. Elle fermait les yeux et se laissait faire. Elle sentit le blond la couvrir de baisers, sur les joues, le front, le nez, les lèvres, le cou. Petit à petit, il descendit jusque sur ses épaules, qu'il découvrit d'une main tendre et experte. Hermione commença à paniquer. Merlin qu'allait-il se passer ? Elle n'avait jamais été jusque là avec qui que ce soit ! Il allait s'en rendre compte, peut être même se moquer ? Draco dut sentir son malaise car il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et lui susurra avec un sourire à faire fondre une Vélane :

"Tout ira bien, d'accord ?"

Hermione aquiesça d'un signe de tête. Draco ferma ses paupières avec deux doigts, et commença à la caresser. Hermione tâcha de se détendre et de se laisser aller.  
Cette après-midi fut la plus belle de sa vie. Leurs deux corps fous d'amour et de désir s'entremêlaient, se cherchaient et se caressaient. Ils n'étaient plus que chair amour et plaisir. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent en un ultime soupir, la sorcière affichait un large sourire qui ne la quitta pas jusqu'au dîner.


	23. Chapter 23

Hello everybody !

Alors je suis désolée, j'avais un tout petit peu oublié de vous dire que je partais quelques jours en vacances... Du coup, pas de publication. Bon je vous le dis maintenant : Je suis partie en vacances. Voilà ^^  
Et cette semaine, je refais un stage de voile, + des séances de baby sitting, donc je suis crevée, donc le rythme est un peu moins soutenu...  
Et j'ai aussi moins de temps pour écrire (enfin ça c'est par ma volonté) parce que j'ai décidé d'écrire la musique qui va avec mes fics à partir de maintenant ! Bon pas pour celle-ci, parce que 23 chapitres, ça fait 23 morceaux... Ca fait beaucoup xD  
Mais pour mes OS au moins, j'essaie de m'y tenir. Quand tout ça sera près, j'essaierai de les mettre en ligne, pour vous faire écouter. Si j'avais les acteurs à portée de main, je vous ferais bien le film qui va avec mais bon...  
Enfin bref c'est inintéressant au possible tout ça. Donc je vais pas m'étaler davantage, je vous laisse ;)  
Bonne lecture !  
Ewi-laan.

Réponses Aux Reviews :

galaxie : Heeey Bienvenue sur MF ! Je suis ravie d'avoir une nouvelle (ou un nouveau peut être) fidèle ! Merci pour ta review, c'est vrai qu'avec le temps je prends un peu plus d'aisance, alors contente que ça te plaise ! Pour le reste, je pense avoir tout dit en MP... Alors j'espère que tu continueras de lire MF, et que ça plaira de plus en plus... ;)  
Bonne lecture !

van3xxx : Merci pour tes reviews ! :D Ca me touche vraiment beaucoup que tu restes fidèle à MF ! Il est pas mignon comme tout Malefoy quand il est jaloux ? Haha, il nous aura tout fait celui là quand même ! Pour ta review précédente : C'est mon côté sadique qui refait surface, Sorry ! Enfin il en faut aussi des passages comme ça ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, il s'y passe pas grand chose mais bon... Je me rattraperai ! ;)  
Bonne lecture !

sekmeth : Heeey ! Ca fait plaisir de te retrouver à chaque chapitre ! Je vois que tu as accroché, j'en suis ravie ! J'aime bien le Draco jaloux aussi, il se pourrait qu'il refasse surface un de ces jours x)  
Mon pauvre George chéri adoré prend cher c'est vrai. J'ai les larmes aux yeux à chaque fois quand je lis ce passage, et en voyant le film j'ai pleuré comme une madeleine depuis la mort de Rogue jusqu'à la fin (surtout en voyant les Weasley entourant Fred). :'(  
Tu veux un POV Draco ? Et bien POV Draco tu auras ! Soit dans un chapitre, soit en bonus en fin de fic... Suivant l'évolution, je verrai ;)  
J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !  
Bonne lecture !

ma-viie-63 : Oui mon pauvre George... J'ai toujours préféré Fred remarque c'est peut être pour ça que je suis si dure avec lui ^^ Il me fait de la peine !  
Draco jaloux a du succès apparemment !  
Merci pour ta fidélité, dans ta lecture et dans tes reviews !  
En espérant que la suite te plaira;  
Bonne lecture !

Myth444 : Un nouveau/Une nouvelle fidèle ! Bienvenue sur MF ! Je suis ravie que tu lises la fic, et encore plus que tu aies mis une review ! C'est vrai que mes chapitres sont courts, j'en suis désolée, mais je n'arrive vraiment pas à faire plus long... Ca viendra !  
Merci encore, et j'espère que tu continueras d'apprécier cette histoire !  
Bonne lecture !

nounou91210 : Je crois que je te remercierai jamais assez pour tes reviews et leur contenu, riche. Alors je le répète : Merci infiniment !  
Je vois que tu as aimé Draco-jaloux toi aussi ! Il plait beaucoup tiens ! Du coup c'est vrai qu'il est plus trop Draco Malefoy, mais bon c'est très dur de garder les personnages originaux intacts. Alors je fais de mon mieux ! :) Pour l'alitération de la fin du chapitre (de la consonne "r"), pour être honnête c'était pas fait exprès... Ou pas consciemment ! C'est mon côté Serpentard qui a pris le dessus ! Tu as raison je dois avoir des ancêtres Serpentards... ;D  
Le lecteur n'est pas roi, le lecteur n'est pas roi... C'est vite dit ! Si j'écris c'est pour me faire plaisir à moi mais aussi pour vous faire plaisir à vous, parce que l'auteur a plus besoin du lecteur que l'inverse, du moins je pense. Mon but premier c'est que ça vous plaise, et de ne jamais vous décevoir. Alors pour l'instant ça semble réussi, même si je me suis faite un peu engueuler pendant ma séance de torture sur le pauvre Draco (^^)... Mais en même temps faut bien s'exprimer non ? ^^  
Il me tarde vraiment de pouvoir te lire à nouveau en tant que "revieweuse" mais aussi en tant qu'auteur. Ne te presse pas, tu as raison, mais quand tu seras lancée, tu verras à quel point c'est valorisant, et tu comprendras pourquoi je passe ma vie à vous remercier ;)  
En attendant, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !  
Bisous,  
Bonne lecture !

Les jours qui suivirent furent rythmés par les fréquentes visites qu'Hermione rendait à Draco, et les longues heures que a sorcière passait à discuter avec George. Plus les jours, les semaines passaient, plus les deux garçons semblaient reprendre des forces. Draco pourrait reprendre les cours au début du printemps, et George semblait, petit à petit, faire le deuil de son frère. Hermione se réjouissait de le voir sourire, de l'entendre raconter des blagues aussi drôles qu'avant, et même de le savoir concocter des plans tous plus machiavéliques les uns que les autres pour se venger de Rusard ("On ne perd pas les bonnes habitudes !" disait-il quand Hermione le réprimandait). Cette épreuve avait très fortement renforcé l'amitié d'Hermione et George, et il était fréquent de voir les deux sorciers déambuler dans le parc, côte à côte.  
Un jour où les deux jeunes gens étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur les gradins du terrain de Quidditch, en train de regarder l'entraînement de l'équipe de Gryffondor, George demanda :

"- Tu as prévu quoi pour Noël ?  
- Pour Noël ? Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi...  
- Tu pourrais passer les vacances chez Papa et Maman ? Harry sera là, et Alice aussi. Ca ferait vraiment plaisir à tout le monde ?  
- Alice ?  
- Oh, tu n'es pas au courant ? Alice, la petite amie de Ron !  
Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Ron, une petite amie ? Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage.  
- Non je ne savais pas ! C'est génial !  
- Ouais, je me demande ce qu'il lui a fait boire pour la faire craquer... Il est bien trop stupide pour fabriquer un Philtre d'Amour !  
- Allons, Ron est garçon formidable, et tu le sais !  
- Ca reste à prouver... Tu viendras alors ?  
Aïe. A vrai dire, Hermione aurait préféré passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec Draco, quitte à rester au château. Cependant, il était vrai que la famille Weasley et Harry lui manquaient terriblement. De plus, elle était décidément très curieuse de rencontrer cette Alice ! Il lui fallait prendre une décision...  
- Est-ce que tu peux garder un secret George ? Je veux dire, se rattrapa-t-elle en voyant la mine outrée de son ami, un secrey très, très, très lourd. C'est une question de vie ou de mort.  
Et voilà elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Elle était sur le point de confier sa vie et celle de Draco à George. Celui-ci la regarda d'un air grave avant de répondre :  
- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
- Jure moi que tu n'en parleras à personne. A PERSONNE, jure le moi !  
- D'accord, d'accord... Je te le jure.  
Hermione prit une grande inspiration.  
- Voilà... Je... Depuis quelques mois, j'entretiens une relation avec... un garçon...  
- Tu as quelqu'un ? Et tu me l'as pas dit ? Mais c'est génial ! dit George avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Et qui es l'heureux élu ?  
C'est maintenant que les choses se compliquaient, songea Hermione.  
- Euh... Et bien... L'important, c'est que j'avais pensé passer Noël avec lui... Tu comprends ?  
- Tu n'as qu'à l'amener ! Plus on est de fous, plus on rit, et Maman sera ravie de le rencontrer !  
- En fait, je doute que ce soit une bonne idée...  
Hermione imagina un instant la scène, elle et Draco main dans la main au repas de Noël, entourés de la famille Weasley. Non, décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas.  
- Et pourquoi ?  
- Disons qu'il y a comme... Une mésentente entre lui et ta famille.  
- Je le connais ?  
- Oooh oui...  
- Allez, crache le morceau !  
- D'accord, d'accord ! Bon... Alors, c'est...  
Elle soupira profondément.  
- C'est Draco Malefoy. acheva-t-elle enfin.

Elle retint son souffle, ne sachant pas trop si elle était embarrassée ou soulagée d'avoir tout avoué à George. Elle guetta sa réaction, mais le sorcier était insondable. Il entrouvrit la bouche et la referma à plusieurs reprises, ce qui lui donnait un air de poisson dans son bocal. Enfin, il secoua la tête et prononça vaguement, peu distingué :

- Hein ?  
Hermione ne put retenir un sourire amusé.  
- Draco. Je sors avec Draco. Depuis Halloween.  
- Tu es sérieuse ?

Hermione aquiesça d'un hochement de tête, pleine d'appréhension quant à la réaction de George. Celui-ci parut d'abor en colère, mais sembla se calmer en un instant. Toutes les émotions possibles et inimaginables défilèrent sur son visage. La déception, la tristesse, la colère, la méfiance... Il se calma enfin et parvint à articuler :

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?  
- Oui...  
- Et lui il t'aime ?  
- Oui...  
- Tu en es sûre ?  
- Oui...  
Il y eut un instant de silence.  
- Méfie toi de lui... Fais attention à toi, je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal.  
- Il a changé, tu sais, George.  
- J'espère...

George était maintenant inquiet. Hermione entreprit alors de lui raconter toute l'histoire depuis le mariage, jusqu'au jour même en passant par l'empoisonnement de Draco, et la mort de sa mère. Quand elle eut fini, le sorcier affichait une mine grave. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Il se mit alors à sourire. Un sourire sincère.

- Tu es heureuse avec lui ?  
- Oui.  
- Alors Félicitations. Vraiment, si tu es bien avec lui, je suis ravi pour toi. Et dis lui que s'il te fait le moindre mal, il aura affaire à moi !

Hermione éclata de rire. Par soulagement. George se rapprocha de la jeune femme et la serra dans ses bras.

- Tu comprends alors que pour Noël ça risque d'être compromis... reprit Hermione.  
- Tu sais, ma famille est très ouverte. Si il y a un problème il vient de Draco. Promis, pas de Pastille de Gerbe dans son assiette.  
- Oui tu as plutôt intérêt George Weasley ! Et je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Ca risquerait de créer un malaise, tu crois pas ?  
- Tu sais, on parle souvent de lui. On a bien vu... Quand on a cru que Harry était mort, cette nuit-là. Il a hésité longtemps avant de rejoindre sa famille. Et je sais que si ses parents n'avaient pas été présents à ce moment-là... Il serait passé de notre côté.  
- Je le sais aussi. Mais tes parents ? Ron ? Et Ginny ? Et tous tes frères ?  
- Ils le savent aussi. Ils n'ont rien contre Draco. Ils ont quelque chose contre Malefoy. Tu saisis ?  
- Oui...  
- Tu vas lui en parler, alors ?  
- Je...  
George lui lança un regard suppliant.  
- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. abdiqua Hermione.


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour à tous !

Vous allez bien ? Alors si je publie maintenant c'est pour m'excuser de pas avoir publié plus tôt, et pour vous dire surtout qu'en ce moment, emploi du temps de ministre ! Entre la rentrée qui approche, un repas de famille, des baby-sittings, des stages de voile, des courses à faire pour l'internat... Enfin bref, j'ai vraiment pas le temps d'écrire... Alors mille excuses, vraiment ! Suivant mon emploi du temps je trouverai peut être un rythme de publication à partir de la semaine prochaine... Peut être un chapitre de plus samedi soir, mais je ne promets rien.  
Donc pour vous faire patienter, voilà ce chapitre, un peu court, je m'en excuse, mais qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.  
Merci à tous pour votre lecture et vos reviews ! Merci d'être au rendez-vous à chaque fois, j'espère que vous continuerez jusqu'à la fin de l'aventure !  
Bonne lecture,  
Ewi-laan.

Réponses Aux Reviews.

nounou91210 : Quel bonheur de lire tes reviews à chaque chapitre ! Ca me touche énormément que tu sois là, fidèle au poste ! Pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai pas la moindre idée du nombre de chapitres... Je comptais arrêter vers Noël (dans l'histoire), je pensais en avoir pour 15 chapitres... Et de fil en aguille... Ca se rallonge, ça se ralllonge... Mais je commence à songer à m'arrêter bientôt... Disons qu'on doit avoir dépassé la moitié... Mais je n'ai aucune certitude là dessus ! Et si tu ne sais pas où je vous emmène... Et bien ce n'est pas moi qui vais te le dire... Pas maintenant en tout cas ;D Je laisse le temps au temps.  
Et plus vieille que toi... Je pense pas... Je pense qu'à quelques années près on doit être du même âge. Donc oui je compte les jours avant la rentrée... Le point positif c'est que je trouverai sûrement un rythme régulier de publication !  
En tout cas c'est un vrai plaisir de voir que tu suis MF avec assiduité !  
Bonne Lecture !

a british ella : Heeey bienvenue ! Je ne sais pas si tu es nouvelle lectrice ou "simplement" nouvelle revieweuse ! Dans tous les cas merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie de voir que la fic te plait, et j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite !  
Bonne lecture !

ma-viie-63 : Exactement ! A la limite, j'ai plus peur pour Draco que pour George. Enfin je dis ça, je dis rien ^^ Merci encore en tout cas, ça me fait tellement plaisir que tu lises encore, et ce depuis le début ! Merci infiniment, vraiment, et Bonne lecture !

sekmeth : Hello ! Héhéhé une nouvelle droguée de MF ;)  
Sérieusement merci beaucoup ! Et le POV Draco... Je commence à réfléchir à comment le placer... Mais il y sera, c'est certain ! Je pense que Draco chez les Weasley ça peut être drôle... On verra bien s'il accepte ;) Merci encore, et bonne lecture !

Mituza : Salut ! Bienvenue dans Mariage Forcé ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, désolée de plus publier aussi souvent, mais j'ai déjà tout expliqué plus haut... en tout cas merci beaucoup de lire et de commenter, j'espère que tu continueras de prendre plaisir à lire !  
Bonne lecture !

Miss-Writer : Hello ! Et hop une nouvelle lectrice ! Ca fait plaisir vraiment ! Ca me va droit au coeur que tu aies pris en plus la peine de "reviewer". J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !  
Merci encore et bonne lecture !

van3xxx : Heey ! Toujours fidèle au poste, je t'en remercie encore ! La suite est... Courte. Et je l'espère, pas trop frustrante. En tout cas la suite s'annonce intéressante.  
Merci, et bonne lecture !

* x * x * x * x * x*

Les jours passaient et Noël approchait à grand pas. Le premier trimestre prendrait fin une semaine plus tard, et, malgré les relances quotidiennes de George, Hermione n'avait toujours pas parlé de l'invitation des Weasley à Draco. Un midi, alors qu'ils déjeunaient dans la Grande Salle, George vint prendre place entre Angelina et Hermione, et à peine eut-il le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la jeune femme capitula :

"D'accord, d'accord, d'accord !"  
George la regarda, un peu étonné, et méfiant.  
"- D'accord ?  
- Oui, d'accord !  
- Tu vas lui en parler ?"

En guise de réponse, Hermione soupira profondément et se leva afin de s'atteler à sa tâche sur-le-champ. Elle marcha rapidement jusqu'aux appartements de Draco et entra sans frapper. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon, elle trouva Draco avachi sur le canapé, _Le Quidditch à travers les Ages_ entre les mains. Même dans cette position d'adolescent capricieux, il conservait toute sa classe, sa superbe. Elle sourit, attendrie. Il leva vers elle son regard d'acier et referma son livre en prenant bien soin de ne pas perdre sa page. Sans cesser de sourire, Hermione s'assit à cheval sur ses genoux, face à lui, et l'embrassa tendrement.

"- Hey ! salua-t-il avec un sourire à faire fondre un Vélane. Ca va ?  
Hermione hocha la tête.  
- Je pensais pas te voir ce midi, tu ne déjeunes pas avec les autres ?  
- Non, j'ai... Préféré venir avec toi.  
Le sourire de Draco s'élargit et il la serra davantage contre lui. Hermione était si bien, dans ses bras... Elle aimerait mourir à cet instant pour être sûre de ne jamais les quitter. Sentant que le sorcier était bien disposé ce jour-là, elle décida de se lancer directement.  
- Tu sais... George m'a invitée à passer Noël chez sa famille, avec Harry...  
- Ah... Et tu veux y aller ?  
- Je veux passer Noël avec toi.  
- Mais tu m'en parles quand même...  
- Parce que... J'ai dû lui dire pour nous deux.  
Le sourire de Draco s'affaissa et Hermione put sentir ses muscles se raidir.  
- Tu lui as dit ?  
- J'étais obligée ! Et tu sais il est digne de confiance. Il s'est confié à moi aussi, et je sais que je peux me confier à lui...  
- Oui, comme tu pouvais te confier à Dubois !  
- Non, tout est différent cette fois. Il ne nous trahira pas.  
Draco soupira profondément.  
- Comment a-t-il réagi ?  
- D'abord il a pas trop su quoi faire... Et il a fini par me dire qu'il était heureux que je sois avec quelqu'un que j'aime et qui m'aime. D'ailleurs, il m'a chargée de te dire que s'il te venait à l'idée de me faire du mal tu le regretterais.  
L'ancien Serpentard eut un rire amusé.  
- Et au final... Il... m'a demandé si... Si tu voulais venir avec moi chez eux pour Noël.  
Draco explosa de rire. Il fut secoué pendant une minute par un fou rire incontrôlable qui fut stoppé net lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'Hermione était sérieuse.  
- Pardon ?  
- Les Weasley t'invitent à passer Noël chez eux.  
- C'est une plaisanterie ? Que t'aies pas flairé le coup de Dubois, ok... Mais là ça sent le traquenard à 10 kilomètres ! C'est hors de question !  
- Il te fait confiance. Et sa famille aussi. Tu te souviens, lors de la Bataille Finale, quand tout le monde a cru Harry mort ? Quand Voldemort a demandé à qui voulait de venir le rejoindre ?  
Draco aquiesça.  
- Et bien... Tu as hésité. Tu as hésité longuement avant de céder aux supplications de tes parents. Les Weasley, tout comme Harry et tout comme moi, savent que s'ils n'avaient pas été là, tu nous aurais rejoints.  
- C'est sérieux ?  
- On ne peut plus sérieux.  
- Bon... Si... Si c'est ce que tu veux pour passer un bon Noël... Si c'est le seul moyen pour que tu voies à la fois tes amis et moi... Et si je ne risque pas de me faire tuer entre le plat et le dessert... C'est d'accord... lâcha-t-il finalement.  
Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Un grand sourire se placarda sur son visage.  
- C'est vrai ? Oh merci ! Merci Draco !  
Elle l'embrassa rapidement.  
- Ils seront vraiment ravis de voir qui tu es aujourd'hui. De voir que tu as changé. De voir que tu as tes propres idées et que tu ne te laisses plus influencer par personne. Sincèrement !  
- Je n'ai pas changé Hermione...  
- Bien sûr que si tu as changé. Tu veux une preuve ?  
- Vas-y...  
- Je t'aime. Et jamais je n'aurais aimé le Malefoy que je connaissais avant.  
Draco eut un petit sourire un peu triste.  
- Je n'ai pas changé Hermione. C'est toi qui as changé.


	25. Marre de trouver des titres

Hello everbody !  
J'espère que vous allez tous bien, et pour ceux qui (comme moi) reprennent les cours cette semaine que vous êtes motivés !  
Je dois avouer que je me suis sentie mal de vous publier un chapitre très court... Ca vous aura au moins fait patienter et ça m'aura donné une occasion de m'expliquer ; )  
Je reviens donc avec un chapitre un peu plus garni, de longueur raisonnable dirons-nous !  
Espérons que la qualité surpassera la quantité ! ^^  
Bonne Lecture !  
Ewi-laan.

Réponses Aux Reviews :

nenfert : Oui oui oui je sais je sais j'ai honte. x) C'était plus un chapitre pour vous faire patienter qu'autre chose, en fait... J'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire plus. J'espère que la suite te plaira ;)  
Merci pour ta review et ta lecture :)  
Bonne Lecture !

van3xxx : Un peu court, on va dire ça comme ça ^^ Je me rattrape dans celui-ci, heureusement ! J'espère que ça te plaira ! Merci encore pour ta fidélité ; )  
Bonne Lecture !

a british ella : Salut ! Merci pour ta review, qui m'a fait bien plaisir :) C'est vrai que j'ai été radine sur le dernier chapitre, mais celui-ci s'annonce... Pas trop mal ^^  
J'espère que tu vas apprécier !  
Bonne Lecture !

* x * x * x * x * x *

_C'est toi qui as changé._

Cette phrase résonnait à ses oreilles comme une sentence inévitable et impitoyable. Elle bredouilla une excuse bidon à Draco et sortit de l'appartement . Elle se dirigea droit vers la porte d'entrée du château et s'assit dans la neige, en plein milieu du parc. Avait-elle vraiment changé ? N'était-elle donc plus la même que celle qu'elle était du temps de ses années Poudlard ? Elle pensait avoir changé Draco en bien, mais si en fait c'était lui qui l'avait changée en mal ? Elle n'avait jamais envisagé les choses ainsi, mais à présent elle n'avait plus de certitude. Son regard se dirigea vers le ciel et y renconta un panache de fumée grisâtre. Elle baissa les yeux et son regard se posa sur la cabane de Hagrid, qui ressemblait comme chaque hiver à un gros gâteau en chocolat saupoudré de sucre glace. Si quelqu'un savait si elle avait changé ou non, c'était bien lui. Il l'avait connue alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant qui découvrait le monde sorcier, et il l'avait vue grandir et se construire. Elle se leva et décida d'aller lui rendre visite. La neige recommençait à tomber, effaçant peu à peu les traces d'Hermione. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte de la cabane, quelques flocons s'étaient accrochés dans ses cheveux hirsutes qui, eux, songeait elle désespérément, n'avaient pas changé. Elle frappa à la porte et, quelques secondes plus tard, Hagrid vint lui ouvrir, vêtu de son éternel manteau en peau de taupe. Pour la énième fois de sa vie, Hermione se demanda combien de taupes avaient dû donner leur vie pour ce manteau.

"- Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il l'air ravi, non sans une accolade qui faillit briser les os de la jeune femme.  
- Bonjour Hagrid.  
- Entre je t'en prie !  
Hermione pénétra dans l'unique pièce qui constituait la maison du demi-géant. Elle fût surprise de tomber nez à nez avec Ginny.  
- Salut Gin' ! s'exclama Hermione avec un grand sourire.  
- Salut. répondit elle froidement. Au revoir et merci Hagrid ! ajouta-t-elle beaucoup plus aimablement.  
- A bientôt Ginny !"

Hermione regarda la Gryffondor s'éloigner, stupéfaite par son ton distant. Hagrid referma la porte derrière Ginny et invita Hermione à s'assoir. Celle-ci s'exécuta, tentant tant bien que mal de garder le sourire.

"- Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que tu viennes me voir Hermione !  
- Ca me fait très plaisir à moi aussi Hagrid !  
- Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vue assise à cette table.  
- C'est que j'étais très occupée, désolée.  
- Ce n'est rien. répondit Hagrid en templissant sa tasse (grosse comme un petit seau) de thé.  
Hermione le remercia puis but une gorgée du liquide brûlant. L'amertume du breuvage la fit grimacer, puis elle posa la question qui la tracassait.  
- Hagrid, vous savez pourquoi Ginny est si distante avec moi ?  
Le demi-géant posa brutalement la théière sur la table et s'assit sans plus de délicatesse.  
- Tu ne sais pas ?  
- Je devrais ?  
- Et bien... Depuis le début de l'année, tu ne lui prêtes plus aucune attention. Même pendant ses rapports des rondes de nuit, tu fais comme si vous ne vous connaissiez pas. Elle vivait une période très difficile, avec la mort de son frère. Et tu n'étais pas là pour elle. Elle ne t'en a pas tenu rigueur, elle comprenait que tu avais des responsabilités, très peu de temps, et que te montrer en train de discuter avec un élève serait peut être mauvais pour ton autorité en tant que professeur...  
- Alors si elle comprend tout ça pourquoi être si froide ?  
- Parce qu'ensuite, George est arrivé au château. Lui aussi était abattu par la mort de Fred, plus encore que Ginny, et c'est naturel. Et là, elle a pu constater que tu étais présente pour lui. Beaucoup plus que tu ne l'avais été pour elle, et même pour Ron. Et elle l'a mal vécu... Hermione, ça ne me regarde pas, je sais, mais... C'est vrai, je m'interroge aussi... Tu étais tellement proche de Ron et Ginny... Pourquoi as-tu prêté plus d'attention à George (avec qui tu avais moins d'affinités) qu'à eux ?  
Hermione resta silencieuse un instant, réfléchissant à cette histoire, et à la réponse qu'elle allait apporter à la question de Hagrid.  
- J'imagine que c'est parce qu'il était le jumeau de Fred. C'est un lien plus fort que celui de "simples" frères et soeurs. Il était dans la survie plus que dans la vie. Et ce n'était plus George. Je pouvais pas le laisser comme ça.  
- Mais Ron et Ginny aussi étaient effondrés. Pourquoi George ? Parce qu'il n'était plus lui ? Mais plus aucun sorcier n'est le même qu'avant cette guerre. Nous avons tous changé. Un traumatisme comme celui-là, ça a des séquelles irréparables. Alors bien sûr qu'avec le temps tout s'apaise, mais dis toi bien que George ne sera plus jamais celui qu'il était avant la Bataille Finale. Et tu ne peux rien y faire. Ni toi ni personne d'autre.  
- Changé ? Est-ce que vous trouvez que j'ai changé ?  
- Bien sûr que tu as changé. Comme tout le monde.  
- On m'a dit... Par rapport à mon entente avec Draco Malefoy, que c'était parce que j'avais changé en mal, et pas lui en bien.  
- En fait je crois que c'est un peu plus compliqué que bien ou mal. dit Hagrid avec un petit rire. C'est vrai que je trouve (et je ne suis pas le seul) surprenant que vous vous entendiez, au fond, pas trop mal... Mais il vaut mieux ça que des amitiés qui se déchirent.  
- Vous faites allusion à Ron et Ginny ?  
- Il en faut plus que ça pour briser votre amitié. Mais pense à eux aussi. Accorde leur un peu de ton iattention. Ils la méritent autant que George.  
- En fait ils seraient... jaloux de l'attention que je porte à George ?  
- Essaie de les comprendre. Du jour au lendemain tu les oublies et tu reportes tout sur leur frère, comme si de rien n'était. Ils se posent des questions... Ils se demandent si c'est eux qui ont fait quelque chose de mal, ou bien si c'est toi qui ne veux plus leur parler. Je ne sais pas pour Ron, on n'en a jamais réellement parlé, mais je sais que Ginny, pendant des mois, t'a cherché des excuses. Elle a pensé que lui parler te rappelait trop la Bataille Finale, elle a pensé que tu pouvais avoir des sentiments pour Harry, et que tu lui en voulais, par jalousie... Elle a même failli mettre un terme à leur histoire pour voir si ça changeait quelque chose !  
Hermione resta bouche bée un moment.  
- Vous croyez qu'elle aurait vraiment fait ça ? demanda-t-elle, craignant la réponse.  
- Ginny est une jeune fille pour qui l'amitié vaut plus que l'amour. Alors je pense que oui.  
Il y eut quelques minutes d'un silence lourd, songeur. Hermione ruminait ses pensées pendant qu'Hagrid s'amusait avec des miettes de pain restées sur la table. Elle réfléchissait, tournait le problème dans tous les sens pour trouver une solution, et elle en arriva à la conclusion suivante :  
- C'est vrai ce qu'on dit. déclara-t-elle.  
- Pardon ?  
- J'ai changé.  
- C'est certain. Mais chacun peut être celui qu'il veut être. "Ce ne sont pas nos aptitudes qui montrent ce que nous sommes. Ce sont nos choix." C'est Dumbledore lui-même qui disait ça.  
- Est-ce que vous croyez que je suis devenue une mauvaise personne ?  
- Pour pouvoir répondre à cette question, il faudrait que je te voie plus souvent.  
- C'est que...  
- Non, ne te justifie pas. Tu as sûrement d'autres choses à faire. Sache que Harry et Ron m'écrivent chaque semaine une lettre bien remplie de leurs nouvelles. Que Ron m'a même envoyé des billets pour un match de Quidditch. Alors e pensais que tu viendrais me rendre visite un peu plus souvent. J'en déduis que si tu ne le fais pas, c'est que tu es occupée ailleurs, et je ne te blâme pas ! Mais tu caches quelque chose Hermione, et ça, tout le monde s'en rend compte. Je ne pense pas que tu aies changé, oh non. Je pense que si tu arrêtais ces cachotteries, tu serais moins occupée à te cacher et tu aurais plus de temps pour tes vrais amis, comme Harry Ron ou Ginny."

Hermione restait sans voix tant l'analyse de Hagrid était criante de vérité. La solution la frappait de plein fouet : Elle devait arrêter de se cacher. Pour ce faire, Malefoy et Dubois devaient être arrêtés. Donc, pour retrouver l'amitié de Ron Harry et Ginny... Elle devait arrêter Malefoy et Dubois. Logique, non ?

"- Je ferai tout mon possible pour conserver mes amis. Ils sont ceux qui comptent le plus pour moi... Et c'est vrai : Je les ai ignorés ces derniers temps...  
Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le Garde Chasse pour le saluer.  
- Merci Hagrid, vraiment. Merci beaucoup.  
- Je t'en prie Hermione. Encore une chose importante !  
- Oui ?  
- Tout ce que je t'ai dit... Ce ne sont pas des reproches. Ce sont des constatations. Libre à toi de faire les choix que tu veux et de choisir l'ordre de tes priorités.  
- J'ai entendu vos remarques. Je vais tout de suite faire en sorte d'arranger les choses ! Merci mille fois !  
- Haha ! J'aime mieux cette Hermione-là ! Avec de la motivation et le sourire !  
- Au revoir Hagrid !  
- A bientôt Hermione !"


	26. Jalousie

Honte à moi et maudite soit ma famille pour les 13 générations à venir ! Je m'excuse (encore) mille et une fois pour ce groooos moment de vide ! Je pensais que la rentrée allait me permettre de publier plus régulièrement, mais ça a été tout le contraire ! Je suis vraiment désolée, désolée, désolée de pas pouvoir publier plus rapidement, mais entre l'internat la semaine, la voile (et encore j'ai pas de compétition pour l'instant) et la musique le week end, et sachant que je dors quand même un peu la nuit, j'ai pas eu le temps depuis la rentrée pour écrire ne serait-ce qu'un chapitre.  
J'espère que cette trop longue attente ne vous aura pas dégoutés, et que votre rentrée s'est bien passé !  
Alors ce chapitre commence au même moment que là où commence le chapitre précédent. C'est à dire au moment où Hermione quitte les appartements de Draco. Je re-situe, parce que ça remonte, tout ça... :$ :S  
Un chapitre un peu pour me relancer, beaucoup pour ne pas vous laisser sans rien plus longtemps.  
Je m'étale pas plus, et je vous laisse apprécier (du moins j'espère) la suite !  
Bonne lecture !  
Ewi-laan.

Réponses Aux Reviews :

ma-viie-63 : Ah Hagrid ! Je l'aime bien, et je le voyais bien dans cette scène. J'espère que la suite te plaire :) Merci encore pour tout ;) Et bonne lecture !

van3xxx : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre, parce qu'il a été vraiment intéressant à écrire, et j'y tiens beaucoup. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ! Bonne lecture ! :)

sekmeth : Salut ! J'espère que ma longue absence ne t'a pas dégoutée, je serais vraiment déçue ! Et Hermione s'en prend plein la tête... C'est vite dit, c'est peut être mérité au fond non ? Alors en tout cas, voilà encore un chapitre court... Hahaha désolée ^^ J'espère qu'il te plaira quand même... D'autant plus que c'est toi je crois qui m'avais demandé un POV Draco ? Alors le voilà, il t'est spécialement dédié x) Merci pour l'idée ! Bonne lecture !

a british ella : Toi qui détestes attendre, t'es pas déçue là... Encore une fois désolée :$  
J'espère que tu liras la suite quand même et que tu apprécieras ! Merci pour ta review ! :) Et Bonne lecture !

nenfert : Ah oui Draco n'est pas là désolée ! Et désolée aussi pour le looooong moment d'absence... J'espère que tu continueras à me lire quand même... Si oui, j'espère que ça te plaira ;) Bonne Lecture !

* x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x *

**POV Draco.**

"C'est toi qui as changé."

Son regard se voila et elle partit en courant de mon salon. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur mes lèvres. Elle était complètement folle à lier. Hystérique. Maniaque. Fatiguante. Névrosée. Psychorigide. Compulsive. Capricieuse. Usante. Agaçante. Une emmerdeuse née.  
Mais Merlin comme je l'aimais.  
Je ne m'inquiétai pas de la voir partir si brusquement, cela lui arrivait parfois. Et dès l'instant où elle passait ma porte, elle me manquait. En relativement peu de temps, elle m'avait rendu dépendant de son sourire franc et innocent, de ses longs cheveux bouclés et soyeux, de ses grands yeux bruns, de ses petites fossettes aux commissures des lèvres quand elle riait. Son odeur me rendait fou, sa voix m'hypnotisait, son rire me captivait. Elle était tout ce que je n'étais pas. Altruiste, courageuse, honnête, foncièrement gentille, douce, attentionnée, et, malgré les horreurs qu'elle avait vécues, croyait inlassablement en la bonté de l'Homme. Mon exact opposé.  
Elle était trop bien pour moi, comme ne manquait pas de me le rappeler inconsciemment George Weasmoche à chaque fois qu'il passait sous ma fenêtre, un bras autour de ses épaules. Weasley. Voilà quelqu'un pour Elle. Quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un comme Elle. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que j'étais moi ? Un être vil, cruel, égoïste, lâche, menteur, brutal, et misanthrope. Je n'étais que ténèbres, et elle me faisait l'honneur incommensurable de m'éclairer de sa bonté naturelle. J'avais une chance insolente de l'avoir à mes côtés, j'en étais conscient et pour rien au monde je ne laisserai mon tour passer.  
Mon regard se posa sur le fauteuil qui me faisait face, et je pus y apercevoir (non sans un sourire amusé) son écharpe rouge écarlate, qu'elle avait oublié dans sa précipitation. Je me levais pour l'attraper et enfouis mon visage à l'intérieur. Je respirai son odeur en fermant les yeux. C'était un peu comme si elle était là, avec moi. Je caressais machinalement l'étoffe, comme pour combler le vide qu'elle avait laissé en partant.  
Je rouvris les yeux, et décrocha de l'écharpe un cheveu roux flamboyant. Je laissai échapper un soupir résigné. Oh, je ne m'inquiétais pas de la fidélité d'Hermione. Elle était bien incapable de me mentir ou de me faire du mal consciemment. (Et Merlin comme je l'aurais mérité.) Mais il était évident que Weasley était omniprésent dans sa vie, et, ce cheveu, c'était comme s'il s'immisçait sournoisement dans la mienne. Voilà que même moi, j'en arrivais à penser à lui. Il lui apporterait tellement plus que moi. Avec lui elle n'aurait pas besoin de se cacher. Avec lui, elle pourrait connaître les repas de famille auxquels personne n'échappe, ses enfants pourraient avoir des grands-parents, elle serait dans son univers de bonté et de bonheur. Alors qu'avec moi, elle était réduite à se cacher de tous, à risquer sa vie, à condamner son avenir. Elle n'était que l'ombre d'elle-même. Weasley, lui, pourrait révéler son éclat.  
Et pourtant elle était avec moi. Pourquoi ?  
L'air sombre, je me servis un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu et me rendis à ma fenêtre tout en sirotant tranquillement mon breuvage. J'aperçus alors la silhouette de ma belle Hermione s'avancer d'un pas décidé vers la cabane de Hagrid. Probablement encore une de ses frasques. Je demandai vaguement ce qu'elle allait y faire. Allez savoir ! Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cabane de l'Ostrogoth, je pus distinguer une personne aux cheveux roux en sortir. Je supposai et espérai qu'il s'agissait de la fille. Ma pensée fut confirmée lorsque je vis George déambuler seul dans le parc. C'est alors qu'Hermione sortit de la cabane, avec une démarche encore plus déterminée que lorsque elle y était entrée. Merde, c'était quand même pas de chance. A une minute près, ils ne seraient même pas croisés. Elle le vit et changea de trajectoire pour se rapprocher de lui. Il la rejoignit également. J'étais bien trop loin pour voir leurs visages, mais j'imaginais sans peine le large sourire et la béatitude que l'un comme l'autre devait afficher. A cette pensée, mon ventre se contracta, ma gorge se noua mes muscles tressaillirent, et je me sentis rougir, dans la mesure du possible. J'aurais voulu hurler, mais j'eus peur de ne plus pouvoir m'arrêter. Je bus avidement une gorgée de Whisky pour me détendre. Ils continuaient de marcher l'un vers l'autre, et ils finirent par s'enlacer longuement et tendrement.

Ma poigne se resserra et il y eut un bruit de verre brisé.


	27. Chapter 27

Bonjour à tous !  
Encore un autre chapitre, mais celui-ci est ridiculement court, je l'admets. Enfin, c'est toujours mieux que rien. J'essaierai de publier cette semaine, si j'ai l'inspiration et surtout le temps... N'hésitez pas à m'engueuler si la suite se fait trop attendre !  
Personnellement, ce chapitre ne m'emballe pas vraiment... Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira à vous (c'est le principal après tout ^^) !  
Bonne lecture !  
Ewi-laan.

x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x

Hermione claqua la porte derrière elle et commença à marcher vers le château en regardant ses pieds, songeuse. Elle ne devait plus se cacher. Elle devait mettre Malefoy et Olivier hors d'état de nuire. Et pour ça, elle avait besoin que quelqu'un l'aide. Quelqu'un qui travaillait au bureau des Aurors, par exemple. Ou qui le dirigeait. Quelqu'un comme Harry.  
Elle leva les yeux vers la volière et eut l'agréable surprise d'apercevoir George, qui errait dans le parc, ses pas laissant de profondes traces dans la neige. Elle ne put retenir un large sourire lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers lui, accélérant le pas. A son tour, George la repéra et commença à la rejoindre. C'était à celui qui allait le plus vite et avec le plus grand sourire.  
Lorsqu'ils furent assez proches l'un de l'autre, George écarta ses bras et Hermione s'y blottit, son visage enfoui au creux du cou de son ami. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés pendant quelques instants, puis se séparèrent sans cesser de sourire.

"- Tu vas bien ? demanda George.  
- Très bien ! Et toi ?  
- Ca va, merci. Tu faisais quoi ?  
- J'étais chez Hagrid... J'allais à la volière pour écrire à Harry. Et toi ?  
- Oh, je me baladais. Je peux t'accompagner ?  
- Bien sûr !"  
Ils se remirent en marche vers la volière, bras dessus - bras dessous.  
"- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez Hagrid ?"  
Hermione marqua une pause. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, cela le mettrait trop mal à l'aise.  
"- Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis longtemps, je voulais simplement avoir de ses nouvelles, répondit-elle avec un sourire un peu forcé."  
Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Hermione reprit la parole.  
"- Tu sais... Je veux plus me cacher. Avec Draco. Ca nous ronge, lui comme moi, ça n'est bon pour personne.  
- Bonne initiative !  
- Oui, mais...  
- Mais ?  
- Si on arrête de se cacher... Son père et Dubois nous tueront, tu peux en être sûr. C'est pour ça qu'il faut d'abord les arrêter.  
- Et c'est pour ça que tu veux écrire à Harry.  
- Exactement.  
- Tu as pris la bonne décision."  
Hermione sourit en guise d'approbation. Ils arrivèrent enfin en bas de la volière, et montèrent les marches quatre à quatre. C'est donc essoufflés qu'ils parvinrent en haut du long escalier en colimaçon. Hermione sortit de sa poche (ensorcelée) une bouteille d'encre qu'elle fit léviter, une plume et un morceaude parchemin. Ell s'installa sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et commença à écrire.

_Très cher Harry,  
J'espère que tout va bien pour toi. Pour moi, à vrai dire, c'est un peu compliqué dans tous les domaines.  
Tout d'abord, j'entretiens depuis quelques mois une relation avec un garçon. Un garçon que tu connais, et dont je te révèle le nom en espérant que tu sauras le taire. Je disais donc que j'entretiens une relation avec un garçon : Draco Malefoy. Je vois d'ici la tête effondrée que tu dois faire, et les questions que tu me poserais si j'étais là, près de toi. Non je ne plaisante pas, oui je suis sérieuse, non il ne m'a pas ensorcelée, ni empoisonnée, oui il m'aime, oui je l'aime, oui je suis bien avec lui. Tu vois, je te connais encore par coeur.  
L'ennui avec Draco, c'est son père, qui (je t'expliquerai comment de vive voix) s'est associé avec Dubois, pour le punir d'avoir déshonoré la famille Malefoy. Il a déjà failli y passer une fois, et crois moi, ma plus grande crainte est que ça recommence.  
J'aimerais assumer notre relation au grand jour, parce que le mensonge et les non-dits nous détruisent à petit feu. Mais à cause de ça, je ne peux pas.  
C'est donc maintenant que j'en appelle à notre amitié et à ta générosité, et je te demande un immense service : Pourrais-tu m'aider à arrêter Malefoy et Dubois ? Il n'y a que comme ça que tout rentrera dans l'ordre.  
J'espère que tu es heureux dans ton travail, et avec Ginny. Prends bien soin d'elle, et de toi aussi bien sûr. Donne moi de tes nouvelles, et n'hésite pas à passer à Poudlard, si tu as le temps ; tu me manques énormément.  
J'attends ta réponse avec impatience,  
Je t'aime et je t'embrasse,  
Hermione._

Elle se relut et demanda l'avis de George, qui avait lu par-dessus son épaule. Il approuva d'un hochement de tête et Hermione appela un hibou grand duc qui paressait sur un perchoir. Celui-ci la rejoint docilement et laissa la jeune femme accrocher l'enveloppe à sa patte sans protester. Il s'envola ensuite majestueusement, et Hermione le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un point dans l'horizon.


	28. Chapter 28

Bonjour tout le monde !  
Plus le temps passe et plus je m'en veux de ne pas pouvoir publier plus souvent ! En tout cas, malgré mes longues absences, même si elles durent plusieurs mois, je pense très fort à vous et ne vous oublie pas ! Je continue de recevoir quelques reviews de temps en temps et je vous en remercie infiniment ! C'est grâce à vous que Mariage Forcé existe encore, plus que grâce à moi.  
Je m'excuse encore mille fois de ces grands silences (qui, je le comprends tout à fait, doivent vous lasser à force :S ).  
J'espère que vous continuerez à lire, et que vous apprécierez quand même.  
Bonne Lecture à tous !  
Ewi-laan.

Réponses Aux Reviews :

feixia-chan : Bienvenue sur Mariage Forcé ! N'hésite pas à être sévère comme tu dis, sinon je pourrai pas m'améliorer ;) Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, en espérant que tu continueras à lire ! Bonne Lecture ! :)

a-british-ella : Haha merci de ton indulgence ! Je me sens vraiment très très coupable de vous laisser attendre autant ! Je n'arrêterai pas cette fic sans vous prévenir ! Et jecompte bien aller jusqu'au bout ! Merci pour ta fidélité ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne Lecture ! :)

ma-viie-63 : Il a plutôt intérêt à l'aider ouais ! Mais je crois qu'il va falloir attendre un peu avant que Lucius et Dubois "se fassent défoncer"... x) Merci encore pour ta fidélité et tes reviews, j'espère que mes absences te dégoutent pas... Bonne Lecture en tout cas :)

sekmeth : Salut ! Bon alors celle-là t'as dû la remarquer (mon absence) ^^ Encore pardon. Et le POV Draco a été très plaisant à écrire, j'espère qu'il a été à la hauteur de tes espérances... J'espère que tu continues à lire quand même... Merci encore pour tout, ta lecture, tes reviews... Bisous et Bonne Lecture ! :)

van3xxx : Hey ! Espérons que la jalousie ne sera pas un trop mauvais signe ici... J'espère que malgré mes silences tu continues de me suivre... Merci encore pour ta review ! Et Bonne Lecture !

ella : Merci pour ta review ! Désolée pour la longue absence, j'espère que ça ne t'aura pas dégoutée.. En tout cas merci encore et Bonne Lecture !

Pauline : Salut ! Merci pour ta lecture et ta review ! La fin n'est pas encore là ;) Malgré une loooonguissime absence, je n'arrête pas et je pense souvent à vous et à MF, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne Lecture !

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Les jours passaient et les vacances de Noël étaient déjà là. Hermione avait reçu plusieurs lettres de Mrs Weasley, qui ne cessait de lui assurer que la présence de Draco au Réveillon l'enchanterait. Lorsqu'elle lisait cela, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant la bonté si excessive qu'elle en était presque comique de Molly.  
Dans le château, Hagrid avait amené les traditionnels 12 sapins, que les professeurs, Préfets, et Préfets en Chef avaient décoré avec le plus grand soin. Dans les couloirs, on n'entendait plus parler que de Noël et de vacances. Les rares élèves qui étaient restés à Poudlard pour les vacances passaient leur journée dans le parc, à se jeter des boules de neige ensorcelées et à animer leurs bonshommes de neige.  
La seule tâche sombre dans cette ambiance festive était la morosité d'Hermione, préoccupée par le silence de Harry. Lui en voulait-il encore pour Ginny ? Avait-il reçu sa lettre ? Etait-il fâché par sa relation avec Malefoy ? Son silence était-il une manière de lui refuser son aide ?  
Un matin, dans la Grande Salle, alors que George lui demandait pour la énième fois ce qui n'allait pas, un bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre, et, lorsqu'ils levèrent les yeux, les retardataires du petit déjeuner purent voir un hibou Grand Duc qui se posa majestueusement devant Hermione. La sorcière détacha l'enveloppe de la patte de l'oiseau, qu'elle remercia avec un morceau de toast avant de le laisser s'envoler.  
Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle reconnut l'écriture de Harry. Un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et elle ouvrit la lettre en laissant George lire par dessus son épaule.

_Très chère Hermione,  
Quel bonheur de te lire ! Tout d'abord, je te prie d'excuser mon retard, mais j'ai été très occupé ces derniers temps.  
Venons en au fait. Il est vrai que j'ai été très surpris (pour ne pas dire ébahi) par ta relation avec Malefoy. Mais, tu sais j'étais déjà au courant de toute cette histoire, et, je tiens à te rassurer, je m'occupe personnellement de cette affaire et ai déjà mis mes hommes les plus dignes de confiance et les plus courageux sur le coup. Ces deux ordures ne te compliqueront plus la vie bien longtemps !  
En ce qui me concerne, tout va bien pour moi, nous avons eu des hauts et des bas avec Ginny mais aujourd'hui tout est arrangé. Comme tu le sais sans doute déjà, j'ai pu racheter le manoir de mes parents, et la rénovation de la partie détruite est presque achevée. Je crois que c'est ce qu'ils auraient voulu que je fasse. Ce sera bientôt de nouveau une maison chaleureuse et accueillante !  
Je serai également présent chez les Weasley pour Noël, nous pourrons sans doute mieux parler de tout ça et de notre affaire de vive voix.  
J'attends avec impatience de te revoir, petite Hermione,  
Je t'embrasse très très fort,  
Harry._

Hermione était certes soulagée par la réponse de Harry, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser une question : Comment Harry était-il au courant de toute cette histoire ? Elle relut la lettre plusieurs fois avant de comprendre. Elle se tourna alors vers George, qui la regardait avec un air coupable.

"- C'est TOI qui lui as dit ? s'exclama-t-elle."  
Autour d'eux les conversations s'arrêtèrent brutalement avant de reprendre. George jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire pour vérifier que personne n'écoutit, puis répondit à voix basse :  
"- Evidemment que c'est moi. Je voyais bien que ça te bouffait de garder ça pour toi. Il fallait que ça s'arrête, et comme t'avais pas l'air décidée à agir (de manière sage j'entends) j'ai pris les choses en main. J'ai tout raconté à Harry en lui demandant de ne rien te dire.  
- Mais de quel droit tu t'immisces dans mes affaires privées ?  
- J'ai fait ça pour ton bien, tu le sais. Et puis tu lui en as parlé finalement. Je n'ai fait que gagner du temps, et ça n'est pas un luxe !  
Hermione mit un certain temps à répondre.  
- Oui. Tu as raison. Excuse moi. Et merci...  
- C'est normal."

Les quelques jours qui restaient avant d'aller chez les Weasley s'écoulèrent à une vitesse folle. Le jour J, Hermione se rendit dans les appartements de Draco. Elle prononça le mot de passe et se précipita vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Le jeune homme referma ses bras autour d'elle et prolongea leur baiser. Il la garda ensuite dans ses bras.

"Comment vas-tu ? demanda Hermione.  
- Bien, et toi ?  
- Ca va. Tu es prêt pour ce soir ?  
- Je sais pas. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée tu sais.  
- Draco, non, pas encore... Mrs Weasley m'a envoyé une énième lettre pour me dire qu'elle était enthousiaste à l'idée de te recevoir.  
- Tu es si naïve que ça ?  
- Elle est sincère. Elle est ravie de pouvoir constater que tu n'es pas comme ton père.  
- Certaine ?  
- Absolument."  
Elle l'embrassa, mais Draco ne répondit pas à son baiser avec autant d'enthousiasme.  
"- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Draco ? Tu es bizarre depuis quelques temps.  
- Non, tout va bien, je t'assure. C'est juste que... Ca m'angoisse, ce repas.  
- Tout ira bien, tu verras."

Le reste de la journée fut consacré aux préparatifs. Hermione essaya au moins une demi-douzaine de robes (chacune plusieurs fois) avant de trouver elle qui lui convenait (qu'elle avait évidemment essayée en premier), pendant que Draco lambinait sur le canapé, en jean et tee-shirt, pas du tout pressé de se préparer, affirmant à chaque tenue qu'essayait Hermione que "Celle-ci était vraiment superbe". Cela, bien sûr, dans l'unique but de faire enrager Hermione. Et cela fonctionna à merveille, tant et si bien que, lorsqu'elle comprit le manège de Draco, elle hurla à plein poumons qu'il "ne comprenait rien, si tu veux aller là bas sans être au moins présentable, très bien c'est ton problème, mais ne viens pas te plaindre ensuite !" et que "Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de me mettre avec toi, mais QU'EST-CE QUI M'A PRIS ?"  
Lorsque la sorcière fut enfin calmée, Draco la regarda avec son air satisafait et son insupportable sourire narquois, se leva tranquillement avant d'aller se préparer dans la Salle de Bains. Hermione soupira, exaspérée. Elle regarda la robe qu'elle avait choisie. Elle n'était finalement pas satisfaite de son choix, mais refusa d'en prendre une autre pour ne surtout pas donner à Draco un nouveau prétexte de la faire enrager. Elle se rendit dans la chambre de l'ancien Serpentard, et enfila sa tenue. C'était une robe bustier noire, qui descendait jusqu'au dessus des genoux dans un drapé sobre mais élégant. Elle releva ses cheveux bouclés en un chignon dont s'échappaient quelques mèches qui encadraient son visage légèrement maquillé pour l'occasion. Hermione choisit ensuite un collier en argent, avec tous les bijoux qui allaient avec. L'ensemble était très simple mais d'une beauté extrême.  
Elle retourna dans le salon, ou Draco, qui était manifestement prêt depuis un moment, lisait sur le canapé dans une position négligée qui tranchait avec ses vêtements.  
Il portait un pantalon noir, coupé droit, une chemise blanche et une veste de costume noire. La sobriété des "couleurs" de sa tenue faisait étonnamment ressortir le bleu intense de ses yeux. Ils se regardèrent un instant, chacun étant incapable d'exprimer l'effet que lui faisait l'autre. Draco se leva alors et embrassa Hermione avec une douceur infinie. Se sachant seuls à sortir dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci, ils marchèrent jusqu'au portail du Parc main dans la main, avant de transplaner vers le Terrier.


	29. Joyeux Noël

Mon Dieu je suis absolument indigne !  
Est-il encore nécessaire que je m'excuse un milliard de fois ? Cette fois-ci, je vais jusqu'au bout de la fiction ! D'autant plus que je suis en vacances pour deux semaines !  
Je commence à être à bout de souffle pour Mariage Forcé... Je ne dis pas que j'abandonne MF, encore moins que j'arrête d'écrire ! Je pense qu'après MF, je changerai de domaine, de style, probablement avec des OS.  
Je ne me perds pas davantage dans de longs bavardages sur mon emploi du temps surchargé, et j'espère que mes silences ne vous découragent pas de lire Mariage Forcé !  
Merci encore à vous, sans qui MF n'aurait jamais existé ! Merci pour votre fidélité et votre soutien !

Bonne Lecture !  
Ewi-laaan.

**Réponses Aux Reviews**

van3xxx : Merci d'être encore et toujours là ! Je suis beaucoup amusée en écrivant le passage où Draco fait rager Hermione, je suis contente que tu te sois amusée en lisant :)  
J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ;)  
Bonne lecture !

a british ella : Merci pour ta review et pour ta lecture ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur ! Bonne lecture ! :)

Tchoupi : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'avoue que pour la concordance des temps tu fais bien de me le dire, je suis relativement vigilante au niveau de l'orthographe, mais j'ai du mal pour les temps et les fautes de frappe ;D :S  
J'essaierai d'y faire attention !  
Et pour le résumé des chapitres, il n'y a aucun souci, c'est la moindre des choses après les attentes interminables entre chaque chapitre...  
J'espère que la suite te plaira également !  
Bonne Lecture :)

ma-viie-63 : Oui il est tout perturbé en ce moment notre petit Draco... Stressant en même temps comme situation ! ^^  
Merci encore de me suivre :)  
Bonne lecture !

Oohfemmeluxieuse : Ton pseudo m'est très très familier, il me semble que tu avais même posté plusieurs reviews ^^  
Et je t'en remercie beaucoup ! J'espère que mes longs silences ne te découragent pas !  
J'espère aussi que la suite te plaira !  
Bonne lecture ! :)

H223 : Et encore plus cruel de m'arrêter si longtemps là ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la suite ! Merci infiniment de me lire régulièrement (enfin, dans la mesure du possible tant donné l'irrégularité de mes publications...)  
Bonne Lecture ! ;)

x * x *x *x *x *x *x *x *x * x

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :  
Hermione, après de longues négociations avec George, a accepté d'amener Draco au repas de Noël chez les Weasley.  
Le jour du repas, elle se rend dans les appartements de Draco pour se préparer, et le trouve étrange, car stressé par ce repas.  
Après une énième "dispute", les deux sorciers transplanent, direction le Terrier.**

Il y eut un crac sonore et Hermione se retrouva à quelques dizaines de mètres de l'entrée du Terrier, accompagnée par Draco. Tous deux échangèrent un regard avant de se diriger vers la petite porte de bois. Hermione frappa trois coups, et ils attendirent quelques secondes en silence.  
Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître le visage souriant de Mrs Weasley.

"- Hermione ! Je suis ravie que tu aies accepté de venir !"

Elle enlaça brièvement Hermione et se tourna vers Draco, dont les joues commençaient à rosir sous la gène qui l'habitait. Ce qui, pour un Malefoy, n'était pas négligeable. Mrs Weasley lui adressa un sourire radieux avant de l'embrasser sur les deux joues.

"- Bonjour Draco ! Cela me fait plaisir que tu sois venu ! Bienvenue au Terrier ! dit-elle d'un ton accueillant et chaleureux.  
- Euh... Merci, Mrs Weasley, parvint-il difficillement à articuler.  
Molly ne releva pas la gène de Draco pour ne pas l'embarrasser davantage.  
- Eh bien rentrez donc les enfants, tout le monde est déjà là ! Entrez, installez-vous !"

Les deux jeunes sorciers s'exécutèrent et pénétrèrent dans la petite cuisine qu'ils traversèrent afin de rejoindre la salle à manger familiale. Effectivement, tout le monde était là. Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina d'un large sourire lorsqu'elle vit Harry, Ginny, et Ron accompagné d'une très charmante jeune fille. Elle se dirigea d'abord vers Harry et le serra longuement dans ses bras. Les retrouvailles furent émouvantes pour tous. Ron enlaça rapidement Hermione, non sans un sourire radieux. Hermione salua gentiment la jeune fille qui devait être Alice, la petite amie de Ron. Elle était décidément très jolie. De longues boucles châtain encadraient un visage rond et chaleureux, illuminé par de grands yeux bleu tout aussi ronds et un sourire naturel et engageant. Ron se lança dans des présentations hésitantes.

"- Euh, Alice, je te présente Hermione, mon amie depuis mes premiers pas à Poudlard. Hermione, c'est Alice, euh... Ma petite amie.  
Les deux sorcières sourirent devant la maladresse du jeune homme.  
- Enchantée de te rencontrer, dit Hermione.  
- Enchantée moi aussi, Ron m'a beaucoup parlé de toi tu sais, répondit Alice avec une voix innocente marquée d'un fort accent français.  
A ces moments, les oreilles du sorcier commencèrent à rougir.  
- En bien j'espère !" lança Hermione sans relever le malaise de Ron.

Alors qu'elle enlaçait un à un chacun des membres de la famille, chacun de ses amis, Draco, lui, restait debout dans un coin de la pièce, pétrifié à l'idée de faire un faux pas. Elle se tourna vers lui, attrappa sa main, et alla le présenter à Alice. Les présentations furent courtoises, et, bien qu'Hermione n'aima pas le regard de merlan frit que Draco posait sur Alice (ainsi que tous les autres hommes présents dans la pièce), elle discuta beaucoup avec la jeune sorcière, qu'elle trouvait absolument adorable. Elle apprit qu'elle était française et avait emménagé à Londres après avoir achevé ses études à Beauxbâtons afin de travailler au Ministère, où elle avait rencontré Ron.  
Draco, lui, restait silencieux, ne parlait à personne à part Hermione et Alice. Hermione prit place entre Draco et Alice.  
Les convives attendirent que Molly prenne place avant d'entamer le repas, qui fut servi dans la bonne humeur générale.

"- C'est délicieux Chérie ! lança Arthur.  
Son intervention fut suivie par une foule d'exclamations approbatives.  
Tout le monde parlait avec tout le monde, tout le monde riait. Tout le monde sauf Draco. George, qui était assis face à Hermione, le regarda, puis décida de faire le premier pas.  
- Alors, Draco, dis moi, comment tu fais pour supporter tous ces gosses en cours toi ?  
Draco leva vers lui un regard étonné, avant de répondre aimablement (si si).  
- Je ne les supporte pas."

Les deux sorciers éclatèrent d'un rire franc avant de poursuivre leur conversation.  
Harry, Ron, et Hermione se lancèrent un regard complice, s'imaginant leur réaction si on leur avait dit, quelques années plus tôt, qu'ils partageraient leur repas de Noël avec Draco Malefoy. Tous les trois partirent dans un éclat de rire, incompréhensible pour qui ne faisait pas partie du fameux trio. La suite du repas se déroula dans la plus parfaite harmonie. Tout était comme si rien de mal de ne passait. Une pause fut marquée avant le dessert. Hermione remarqua qu'Harry la fixait avec insistance. Elle le regarda et il lui intima de monter à l'étage d'un signe de tête. Tous deux s'éclipsèrent discrètement. Harry entraîna son amie dans une chambre. Il ferma et verrouilla la porte derrière eux. Hermione s'assit sur l'un des deux lits qui meublaient la pièce. Harry s'assit à ses côtés.

- Je suis sur le coup. Mes meilleurs hommes sont sur le coup.  
- Pour Olivier et Lucius Malefoy ?  
- Oui.  
- Ca en est où ?  
- On les a localisés. Ils sont dans une maison du Yorkshire. Ultra-protégée, impossible d'y pénétrer, est-il besoin de le préciser... Il faudra agir vite avant qu'ils ne découvrent qu'on sait où ils sont. Seulement ils ne sortiront pas sans avoir une excellente raison. On va avoir besoin de vous.  
- Tu veux qu'on les attire à l'extérieur, c'est ça ?  
- Exactement. Mais pas sans protection.  
- Ils ne sortiront pas s'ils ne sont pas sûrs d'être en sécurité. Ils sauront que vous êtes là.  
- C'est pour ça qu'il faut trouver un moyen d'être là sans être repérés.  
- Tu pourrais prendre la Cape d'Invisibilité. Et les arrêter dès qu'ils sortent pour se rendre au lieu de rendez-vous pour nous voir.  
- Crois-tu vraiment qu'ils sortiront sous leur apparence ? Ils prendront du Polynectar et transplaneront pour se déplacer. On ne pourra pas les arrêter sans preuve de leur identité.  
- Il faut en parler à Draco.  
- On lui dira demain... Laissons-le s'intégrer à la famille, ajouta Harry avec un petit sourire amusé.  
Hermione le regarda, légèrement agacée.  
- Il s'en sort bien non ?  
- Comme un chef, la rassura le sorcier. Tu avais raison, il a changé. Je suis sincèrement content pour vous.  
- Merci Harry... N'importe qui n'accepterait pas ça. Mais je l'aime, que veux-tu...  
Harry eut un petit rire. Quelques instants de silence s'écoulèrent. Puis Hermione esquissa un petit sourire qui s'élargit très vite.  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? interrogea Harry.  
- C'est Ron, et Alice. C'est génial qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un comme elle.  
- Oui, elle est...  
- Formidable.  
- Magnifique.  
- Aussi. Il a de la chance.  
- Beaucoup de chance...  
- Mais tu as énormément de chance d'avoir Ginny, tu sais.  
- Je sais. Enfin, je ne sais pas.  
Hermione haussa les sourcils.  
- Tu ne sais pas ?  
- Je ne sais pas. J'ai peur de l'avenir.  
- Si vous vous aimez c'est le principal.  
- Elle est enceinte, Hermione.  
Harry avait balancé ça d'une traite, comme s'il se soulageait d'un poids qui pesait depuis trop longtemps sur son coeur. Hermione le regarda, bouche bée, stupéfaite par la nouvelle.  
- Elle est quoi ?  
- Enceinte. Depuis deux mois. Personne ne le sait, alors, si tu pouvais rester discrète...  
- Bien sûr ça n'est pas à moi d'en parler. Et... Tu as peur ?  
- Non. Je suis terrifié.  
- C'est normal, tout le monde l'est dans cette situation, je suppose. Mais tout le monde y arrive, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Tu seras un père fabuleux.  
- Je n'ai pas peur d'être père. J'ai peur d'aller dans la mauvaise direction.  
- Tu l'aimes ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Oui, j'imagine que je l'aime. Mais j'avais 16 ans quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble, et elle 15 seulement. On était tellement jeunes ! Et on l'est toujours ! Tout est allé tellement vite entre nous. Je sais que j'étais fou amoureux d'elle. Mais je ne sais pas si dans dix ou vingt ans, ce sera encore pareil.  
- Ca personne ne peut le savoir. Ni même vous. Qu'en pense-t-elle ?  
- Elle trouve ça fabuleux.  
- Tu lui as fait part de tes doutes ?  
- Je ne peux pas Hermione. Je ne peux pas la laisser. Elle porte mon enfant. Et je n'ai pas le droit d'abandonner mon enfant. Pas moi.  
Les deux amis restèrent silencieux un long moment. Hermione songeait à tout ce qu'Harry lui avait dit. Sa petite Ginny était enceinte. Harry se leva et sortit de la pièce après lui avoir souri. La jeune femme le suivit quelques secondes plus tard. Tous deux retournèrent prendre place autour de la table en faisant comme si de rien n'était.


	30. Chapter 30

Bonjour à tous ! Comme promis la suite est là ! Je pense finir MF d'ici une dizaine de jours... Ce chapitre (du moins son contenu principal), est un peu à part dans l'histoire. J'aurais aimé faire un OS à ce sujet, mais j'ai décidé de l'intégrer dans Mariage Forcé. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne Lecture !  
Ewi-laan.

**Réponses Aux Reviews :**

xDrayMionex : Bienvenue dans Mariage Forcé ! Je suis ravie que les chapitres précédents t'aient plu, et j'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite ! Merci pour ta lecture et ta review, qui m'a beaucoup touchée. A très bientôt, et Bonne Lecture :)

Oohfemmeluxieuse : Oui ça s'est plutôt bien passé ! Quand j'y repense, j'aurais pu faire éclater une engueulade sans précédent, mais ça ne collait pas avec la suite, et encore moins avec mon style. Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je fasse ce que je sais plus ou moins faire et que je garde mes expérimentations pour des OS ;)  
En tout cas merci pour tout, encore une fois ! Bonne Lecture ! :)

van3xxx : Merci infiniment pour ta fidélité ! Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras ! Bonne Lecture :D

H223 : Je suis soulagée que l'attente ne t'ait pas découragée ! J'essaierai de publier plus souvent, mais j'ai très peu de temps pour ça, à vrai dire... J'espère que tu continues d'apprécier ! Merci encore et Bonne Lecture ! :)

x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x

Hermione faisait semblant de s'intéresser aux conversations qui l'entouraient, mais elle ne cessait en réalité de ressasser la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Harry. Ginny, enceinte. Draco lui lança quelques regards inquiets, mais était bien trop occupé à ne pas gâcher l'avancée considérable qu'il avait effectuée auprès des Weasley pour s'occuper réellement de la jeune femme. Le repas prit fin dans une ambiance aussi chaleureuse que lorsqu'il avait commencé, et à une heure avancée de la nuit. Les convives se levèrent un à un et il ne resta bientôt plus que Ginny, Harry, Ron, Alice, Draco et Hermione.  
Harry se leva le premier.

"- Qui dort où ? demanda-t-il à Ginny.  
- Il reste deux chambres de trois, l'un de nous devra dormir sans son partenaire..."  
Hermione regarda tour à tour chacun des jeunes sorciers présents, avant de prendre la parole.  
- En fait, cela fait un moment que Harry Ron et moi ne nous sommes pas retrouvés tous les trois. Crois-tu qu'il serait possible que l'on dorme ensemble, et que Draco Alice et toi preniez l'autre chambre ?"

Ils se concertèrent tous et la motion fut adoptée. Les six sorciers se dirigèrent vers les escaliers, et, arrivés devant la première chambre libre, chacun échangea un dernier baiser avec son partenaire, et Alice Ginny et Draco rentrèrent dans la chambre de Ginny. Le trio restant monta les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre de Ron où ils rentrèrent où ils se mirent en sous-vêtement, sans pudeur, et s'allongèrent , Hermione dans le lit simple, laissant Harry et Ron se partager le lit double, sans dire un mot, savourant simplement le bonheur d'être réunis tous les trois. Ron éteignit la lumière, et ils restèrent tous trois silencieux. Ce fut lui qui rompit le silence.

"- Ca me manquait.  
- On se voyait pas si rarement, répondit Harry.  
- Pas juste tous les trois, intervint Hermione.  
- C'est bon de vous retrouver, continua Ron.  
- Vous vous rappelez de notre rencontre ? demanda Harry.  
- Oooooh oui, répondirent les deux autres en choeur.  
Tous les trois partirent dans un grand éclat de rire. Lorsqu'ils se furent calmés, Hermione reprit la parole.  
- On a bien grandi depuis cette époque.  
- Trop vite à mon goût. répondit Harry.  
- Tu regrettes ?  
- J'aimais bien le temps où on se préoccupait davantage de la Coupe de Quidditch que de sauver le monde. Quand on réalisait pas encore tout à fait ce dont Voldemort était capable Quand on voyait pas la Mort de si près.  
- L'époque où on a failli se faie tuer par une araignée géante et un Basilic ? Où j'ai vomi des limaces et toi perdu les os de ton bras ? Ouais, c'était cool..."

Ils rirent de nouveau. Puis ils se turent, chacun savourant le moindre instant de la présence de chacun des deux autres. Ils avaient bien changé depuis leur première rencontre. Ils avaient vécu tant de choses que personne ne pouvait prétendre avoir vues d'aussi près... Ils s'étaient déchirés, soutenus, disputés, battus... Et pourtant ils étaient toujours là, huit ans plus tard, partageant une amitié tout aussi fusionnelle et pure.  
Merlin, oui, ils en avaient vécu des choses. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'ils étaient si proches, qu'ils se comprenaient sans même avoir besoin de se regarder, qu'ils étaient si heureux de se retrouver. Ils avaient connu de si belles choses, mais aussi de si terribles, qu'il leur semblait déjà être vieux sans avoir eu le temps d'être jeunes. Ils s'étaient construits ensemble, et à l'époque où l'on façonne sa personnalité, étaient tout le temps ensemble. Chacun avait donc une part des deux autres en soi. C'était sans doute une autre cause de leur amitié sans limites et sans faille. Hermione ferma les yeux et il lui sembla revivre chaque souvenir qu'elle pouvait avoir aux côtés de Harry et de Ron. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, un sourire ornait ses lèvres et des souvenirs naissaient dans ses yeux et roulaient sur sees joues. Elle se redressa dans son lit, et, sans dire un mot, se leva, et alla s'allonger dans le lit double, entre ses deux amis. Harry enlaça la jeune femme et l'attira contre son torse nu. Il passa son bras par-dessus son corps frêle et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ron, l'incitant à se rapprocher d'eux. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés tous les trois. Hermione souriait, apaisée, rassurée. Elle n'éprouvait aucune pudeur à l'idée d'être allongée contre deux hommes, tous trois en sous-vêtements, tant leur amitié était pure et profonde.

"Je vous aime les garçons."

déclara-t-elle simplement.

Les intéressés resserrèrent leur étreinte.

"Je vous aime moi aussi." poursuivit Harry.

"Hé... Moi aussi je vous aime." acheva Ron.

Les trois amis se rapprochèrent encore un peu plus, et fermèrent les yeux. Le silence se fit. Personne ne dormait, mais leur complicité ne nécessitait aucune parole. Le temps passa, Harry et Hermione eurent du mal à s'empêcher d'éclater de rire lorsque Ron laissa échapper un ronflement particulièrement bruyant. Quelques minutes passèrent encore, puis tous deux s'endormirent à leur tour.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut réveillée de bonne heure, et parvint, non sans difficulté, à sortir de la chambre sans réveiller Harry et Ron. Elle enfila un bas de survêtement moldu et un Tee-shirt avant de se rendre dans la cuisine. Seul George était déjà là, assis à table devant une tasse de café et des toasts, le regard dans le vide. Hermione contourna la table, déposa un baisser sur sa tempe en guise de "bonjour", et s'assit à ses côtés.

"- Déjà debout ?  
- Pas endormi...  
- Comment ça se fait ?  
- C'est Percy. Il ronfle encore plus que quand on était petits.  
Hermione éclata de rire et commença à se servir.  
- Et toi, bien dormi ? Pas trop agitée la nuit avec Draco ? lança George d'un air narquois.  
- Je n'ai pas dormi avec lui mais avec Ron, rétorqua Hermione, satisfaite.  
George faillit s'étrangler avec le morceau de toast qu'il était en train d'avaler. Hermione éclata de nouveau d'un rire incontrôlable et franc.  
- Avec Ron ?  
- Je plaisante, c'est bon !  
- Ouf !  
- En fait, j'ai dormi avec lui et Harry.  
- Quoi ? s'exclama George, choqué.  
- J'ai _dormi_ avec eux George.  
- J'espère bien !  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut changer pour toi ?  
- Pas grand chose... marmonna le jeune homme.  
Il y eut un instant de silence troublé seulement par les claquements de dents d'Hermione, qui était frigorifiée, avec son tee shirt tout fin. George soupira et retira sans cérémonie la chemise qu'il portait avant d'aider Hermione à l'enfiler, révélant ainsi une musculature plus imposante qu'il n'y paraissait. La jeune sorcière ne put s'empêcher de fixer le torse de son ami avec un regard envieux.  
- Arrête, tu vas me gêner, dit George.  
- Tu vas avoir froid, répondit Hermione sans pour autant refuser d'enfiler la chemise du jeune homme.  
- J'ai le sang chaud, répondit le sorcier avec un clin d'oeil qui fit se nouer la gorge de la jeune femme.  
Il y eut un moment de silence que George rompit.  
- Je t'ai jamais remerciée d'avoir été là pour moi quand je suis revenu à Poudlard.  
- Je t'ai jamais remercié d'avoir été là pour moi quand tu es revenu à Pourdlard.  
- Merci.  
- C'est normal. Merci à toi.  
- C'est normal.  
Hermione sourit.  
- T'es vraiment une belle personne George.  
- Sans jeu de mot ?  
Hermione acquiesça en riant.  
- Alors, poursuivit George, si il n'y avait pas Draco, tu voudrais m'embrasser, là, maintenant ?  
Elle stoppa net tout mouvement et dévisagea George, tentant de déceler la pointe d'humour qui ferait que cette phrase serait plausible.  
- Hein ? finit-elle par dire (avec assez peu d'élégance) après un long silence.  
- S'il n'y avait pas Draco, tu voudrais m'embrasser ?  
- Mais, George, _il y a_ Draco.  
- Et alors ?  
- Et je peux pas lui faire ça voyons !  
- Je t'ai pas demandé si tu pouvais. Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais.  
- Ca n'a aucune importance de savoir si je veux.  
- Mais tu veux.  
- Je n'ai pas dit ça.  
- Moi oui.  
- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'..."

Hermione fut coupée net dans sa phrase. George, sans prévenir, avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa doucement, chastement, mais longuement. La sorcière sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle se laissa aller contre les lèvres de son ami, bravant les interdits. Leurs yeux se fermèrent, mais George n'approfondit pas le baiser, probablement trop respectueux d'Hermione.  
Un raclement de gorge les interrompit.  
Hermione crut défaillir. Merlin, son couple était fichu, c'était sûrement lui ! Elle se retourna en s'éloignant précipitamment de George. Son regard se posa sur Harry, qui les regardait, mi-amusé, mi-étonné, appuyé contre le mur.

"- Bonjour ! lança-t-il, jovial, amusé.  
- Harry, tu sais j...  
- Hermione stop, coupa Harry. Tu fais ce que tu veux ça me regarde pas.  
- Mais j...  
- Hermione !  
Cette fois-ci c'étaient George et Harry qui avaient parlé en choeur.  
- Pas besoin de te justifier, ça n'était qu'un baiser, dit George.  
- Absolument. Détends-toi Hermione.  
- Mmmh", grommela la jeune femme.


	31. Chapter 31

Re-bonjour !  
Sans plus attendre je vous envoie la suite ! J'espère que cela vous plaira, je commence à voir un peu plus clair dans la suite, qui devrait arriver rapidement !

Bonne Lecture !  
Ewi-laan.

**Réponses Aux Reviews**

ma-viie-63 : Oui, c'était assez inattendu pour moi aussi je pensais pas qu'il ferait ça comme ça x)  
Mais bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ce garçon est incontrôlable ! Merci pour ta lecture et pour ta review ! A bientôt, et Bonne Lecture :)

x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x

Tous trois déjeunèrent en silence. Les autres personnes présentes dans la maisons se levaient un à un, et arrivaient progressivement dans la salle à manger. Lorsque tout le monde eût fini de manger, Mr Weasley brandit sa baguette magique en direction d'un grand rideau accroché sur un mur. Le rideau tomba au sol, laissant paraître comme une grand alcôve, où trônait un énorme sapin de Noël décoré avec beaucoup de goût, au pied duquel se trouvait une montagne de cadeaux. Une exclamation d'émerveillement se fit entendre parmi les convives, et ce fut George qui, le premier, se précipita sur ses cadeaux, suivi de très près par le reste des invités. Chacun découvrait ses cadeaux avec béatitude, et même Hermione parvint à oublier ses soucis en enfilant la chaîne rouge et or que lui avait offerte Draco (quelle ironie n'est-ce pas ?). Pendant un long moment, les sorciers ouvrirent, essayèrent leurs cadeaux, se les montraient. Le même large sourire ornait leurs visages. Hermione se retourna pour chercher Harry des yeux afin de le remercier pour son cadeau (une superbe plume de paon, avec une pointe renforcée en argent) mais ne le trouva pas. Elle se retourna alors vers Draco pour lui demander s'il ne l'avait pas vu, mais constata que lui aussi s'était éclipsé. Hermione supposa que Harry lui parlait de Lucius et Olivier.  
Elle rejoignit alors Ron et Alice, préférant éviter d'approcher George de trop près. Merlin pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas repoussé ? Pourquoi s'était-elle laissée aller contre son corps ? Pourquoi avait-elle senti ses joues s'embraser ? Pourquoi son coeur s'était-il accéléré si soudainement ?  
Elle stoppa net son flot de pensées avant d'en avoir de plus gênantes. Merci Merlin, il n'y avait dans cette pièce aucun legilimens.  
Elle entama une discussion avec Alice. Une discussion futile, pragmatique et prosaïque. Une discussion qui n'occupa qu'à moitié son esprit obsédé par ce baiser. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de George, qui était en pleine conversation avec Charlie. Elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite la voix claire d'Alice quand George leva les yeux sur elle. Elle croisa son regard et son coeur manqua un battement. Elle détourna aussitôt les yeux, les joues roses, et se retourna, pour se retrouver face à Draco. Merlin, pourvu qu'il ne l'ait pas vue.

"- Ca va ? demanda-t-il.  
- Ca va. répondit-elle précipitament. Tu étais avec Harry ?  
- Euh... Oui. Il est encore dans la chambre de Ron. Tu peux nous rejoindre un instant ?  
- Bien sûr, j'arrive."

Elle suivit Draco dans les escaliers très étroits et, baissant la tête pour ne pas se cogner à la poutre basse du plafond, pénétra dans la chambre dans laquelle elle avait dormi. Elle s'assit sur le lit de Ron, à côté de Harry. Draco s'assit sur le sol, face à eux.

"- C'est ce soir. annonça Harry sans plus de cérémonie.  
- Ce soir ?  
- On les attrappe ce soir.  
- Comment ?  
- On va leur parler par Poudre de Cheminette. répondit Draco. Je m'en chargerai.  
- Et tu vas leur dire quoi ?  
- Que les Aurors savent où ils sont. Que je veux régler nos comptes moi même. Je les provoquerai en duel. Pour l'honneur, il ne pourra pas refuser.  
Hermione hocha la tête.  
- Où sera le point de rendez-vous ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Sur le quai 9 3/4, répondit Harry.  
- Et qui se battra contre Olivier ?  
- Personne n'aura à se battre, nous les arrêteront avant le début du supposé duel.  
- D'accord.  
- Maintenant, peux-tu nous laisser, s'il te plaît ? Draco va les contacter, il faut que je sois présent pour que l'intervention soit légale, mais moins il y aura de monde, mieux ce sera.  
- Oui, bien sûr, pas de problème" dit Hermione.

La jeune femme sortit de la pièce, tentant de paraître le plus naturelle possible. Elle rejoignit tout le monde et se faufila discrètement entre Percy et Bill, s'intégrant à leur conversation comme si elle n'avait pas quitté la pièce.  
La journée sembla durer une éternité. Draco, Hermione et Harry avaient rendez-vous à minuit à la gare. Ils étaient tous les trois dans un état de stress avancé, et espéraient que tout se passerait pour le mieux. Les invités avaient tous quitté le Terrier sauf eux. Ils durent insister pour que Mrs Weasley renonce à les garder pour le dîner, puis commencèrent à rassembler leurs affaires. Lorsque le sac d'Hermione fut prêt, elle descendit d'un étage pour dire au revoir à George, qui se trouvait dans sa chambre. Elle frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on l'invita à y entrer. Elle crut distinguer un grognement de la part du jeune homme. Elle poussa la porte et le trouva assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les jambes suspendues dans le vide, une malette dans la main et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda la jeune femme, encore surprise par les frasques du sorcier.  
- J'ouvrais mes volets, et devine ce qui m'est tombé dessus !  
Hermione l'invita à poursuivre. George descendit de la fenêtre d'un bond, et s'assit sur le lit, la malette sur ses genoux.  
- C'est notre premier essai pour les Kits spécial séchage de cours ! On avait dû le cacher là pour ne pas que Maman le trouve !  
Il ouvrit la malette et son regard se remit à pétiller du même éclat de malice que lorsque Fred était encore en vie. Hermione s'assit à ses côtés.  
- Je croyais que vous aviez vendu le prototype à Poudlard pour vous servir des 1è années comme cobayes ?  
George éclata d'un rire franc.  
- Haha ! Merlin non ! Et heureusement ! Si on avait fait tester ça à quelqu'un, il serait probablement déjà mort ! On forçait beaucoup les doses, à cette époque, ajouta-t-il sur un ton docte.  
Hermione sourit.  
- Je m'en vais, George.  
- Oh, d'accord. On se voit à la rentrée ! répondit-il en souriant.  
- Ouais. Passe de bonnes vacances alors.  
- Merci, toi aussi."

La jeune femme se leva et George la raccompagna à la porte de sa chambre (qui n'était pas bien loin). Hermione se retourna, et dévisagea son ami. Ses yeux étaient à la hauteur de son menton. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour entourer de ses bras son cou et ses épaules. Le jeune homme lui rendit son étreinte en enserrant la taille de la sorcière. Hermione ferma les yeux, respirant ce parfum doux et rassurant comme pour la première fois. "Et comme pour la dernière" ajouta une voix dans sa tête. Sans dire un mot, elle se retourna et à peine eut-elle le temps de poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte qu'elle sentit une main sur sa taille qui la força à se retourner. Elle se retrouva face à George, qui avait laissé sa main sur sa taille. De son autre main, il souleva le menton d'Hermione, et déposa un baiser rapide mais tendre sur ses lèvres. Il lui sourit afin de l'apaiser, puis ouvrit la porte. Hermione, troublée, se rendit dans la cuisine où Draco et Harry l'attendaient déjà pour partir.

"Ca va ?" l'interrogea son ami.

Hermione acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et ils transplanèrent tous les trois en direction de Pré-au-Lard.


	32. Chapter 32

Bonsoir à tous !  
Voici la suite ! Le 31è chapitre, et l'avant-dernier... Je vous posterai le dernier chapitre dans la nuit ! Ce dernier chapitre sera suivi d'un épilogue, ou plus exactement de deux épilogues. Je vous détaillerai tout ça dans le chapitre suivant !  
En attendant pleeaaaase ne me tuez pas ! Cette fanfic est depuis le début, et restera, un Dramione, ne vous inquiétez pas pour Draco, je n'ai pas l'intention de le virer comme ça, ou quoi ; )  
Ce chapitre ne me satisfait pas tellement, mais ce n'est pas le genre de scènes dans lequel je suis à l'aise... Cependant, le dernier chapitre et surtout les épilogues devraient rattraper ça !  
En tout cas merci encore pour votre fidélité, et j'espère que cettesuite vous plaira !

Bonne Lecture !  
Ewi-laan

**Réponses Aux Reviews**

Tchoupi : Merciii pour ta review ! Ca me fait très plaisir de lire tes réactions ! Concernant le résumé au chapitre 29, je l'ai ajouté à la demande d'un lecteur (ou d'une lectrice d'ailleurs), mais il ne me semble pas que c'était toi ? Ravie que tu aies apprécié ce chapitre, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire sur les "retrouvailles" du trio, même si le résultat n'est pas tel que je l'imaginais. La scène entre Hermione et George, ça faisait un peu cliché... Mais j'avais tellement envie c'était inévitable ^^  
En tout cas merci encore pour tout, et Bonne Lecture ! :)

ma-viie-63 : Haha merci vraiment pour tout, ça fait tellement longtemps que tu suis MF ! Je t'en suis reconnaissante ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, cette fic est toujours classée comme "Draco/Hermione" ;)  
J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Bonne Lecture !

H223 : Merci à toi aussi pour ta lecture et tes nombreuses reviews, qu ime font à chaque fois très plaisir ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la suite ! Bonne Lecture !

BrunasseLucile : Naaan j'oserais pas ! xD Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, cette fic est et restera un Dramione. C'est la première review que tu laisses, il me semble ! Je t'en remercie beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne Lecture !

x * x * x * x * x * x * x

Ils atterrirent devant la porte de la Tête de Sanglier. Ils se consultèrent du regard et décidèrent de rentrer dans le bar pour mettre en place les détails du plan. Ils s'assirent tous les trois autour d'une table. Hermione s'assit à côté de Draco, une main posée sur sa jambe.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda directement l'ancien Serpentard.  
- Tu as dit quoi à ton père ?  
- Que nous voulions régler nos comptes avec eux. Que je le conviais à un duel contre moi, et toi contre Olivier. Il a accepté bien sûr. Je lui ai aussi dit qu'Harry savait où il était. Pour le mettre en confiance et le faire sortir de son trou.  
- D'accord. Harry, comment comptes-tu les arrêter ?  
- Brian Mc Owell, mon meilleur homme, et moi seront cachés sous la Cape d'Invisibilité. Je me chargerai de Lucius et lui d'Olivier. Tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas.  
- D'accord.  
Une serveuse approcha d'eux afin de prendre leur commande. Draco l'en dissuada d'un simple regard glacial. Du grand Malefoy. Hermione eut un sourire amusé.  
- C'est trop facile, continua Hermione.  
- Tu te plains parce que c'est trop facile ?  
- C'est louche. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.  
- Nous serons sur nos gardes. Nous avons vaincu Voldemort, ce ne sont pas ces deux gars qui vont nous faire peur ! On est quatre et ils sont deux, en plus."

Hermione hocha la tête, pas rassurée pour autant. Draco sembla s'en apercevoir et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle ferma les yeux, et, lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, plongea son regard chocolat dans celui acier du sorcier.  
Merlin, ces yeux pouvaient tout lui faire oublier. La grossesse de Ginny, les baisers de Fred, jusqu'aux manigances d'Olivier et Lucius.  
Ils passèrent la soirée ensemble, à voir et revoir le plan de la soirée, cherchant le moindre détail qui pourrait clocher. Brian Mc Owell, un homme d'une trentaine d'années, imposant par sa musculature et au regard perçant et intimidant les retrouva à la Tête de Sanglier peu avant l'heure du départ. Lui et Harry transplanèrent sous la cape jusqu'au point de rendez-vous. Draco consulta sa montre, et indiqua à Hermione qu'il était temps pour eux aussi de se rendre à la gare qui précédait King's Cross : il avait été convenu que tous deux arriveraient en train. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le quai, la locomotive (que des relations haut placées au Ministère de Harry avait placée là) écarlate crachait déjà ses panaches de fumée grise. Ils montèrent dans le premier wagon et le train démarra aussitôt.  
Draco s'assit à côté d'une fenêtre, l'air pensif. Hermione s'installa à ses côtés et posa sa tête au creux de son cou. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle l'aimait, profondément. Certes, elle et George avaient dérapé, certes, elle avait été troublée par l'attitude de son ami... Mais dans son coeur il n'y avait que Draco, c'était une évidence.

"Je t'aime" murmura Hermione.

Le jeune homme tourna vers elle ses yeux qui étaient à présent bleu azur. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fines et il serra sa dulcinée contre lui.

"Je t'aime aussi"

Ils n'eurent que quelques minutes à attendre ainsi avant que le train ne s'arrête dans un sifflement familier. Main dans la main, ils se levèrent et descendirent du train. Ils se trouvaient à l'une des extrémités du quai 9 3/4, la plus proche du mur qui faisait la barrière entre le Londres Moldu et le Monde Magique. Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, n'osant chercher Harry et Brian du regard, les yeux fixés droits devant eux. L'horloge géante sonna les douze coups de minuit, et, sortant de la brume glacée qui enveloppait l'horizon, Draco et Hermione purent voir deux silhouettes massives qu'ils devinèrent être Lucius et Olivier. Ils se lâchèrent les mains et s'avancèrent de quelques pas. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi à quelques mètres seulement de leurs ennemis. Olivier regardait Hermione avec une insistance génante. Celle-ci sentait que Draco se retenait de ne pas se jeter au cou de son père pour le tuer à mains nues.

"- Bonsoir mon fils lança celui-ci sans un regard pour Hermione.  
- Bonsoir.  
- Je vois que tu n'as pas changé d'avis depuis notre dernière... Discussion.  
- Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? rétorqua Draco avec un savant mélange de haine et d'insolence.  
- Pour sauver ton honneur.  
- En quoi n'est-il pas sauf ?  
- Tu t'accouples avec cette Sang-de-Bourbe et tu me demandes en quoi ton honneur n'est pas sauf ?" s'exclama Lucius en riant.

Draco ne lui laissa même pas le temps de finir sa phrase pour dégainer sa baguette, réduire à néan la distance qui les séparait et enfoncer sa baguette dans la gorge de son père, qui suffocait sous la pression, tout en gardant son insupportable sourire suffisant. Aussitôt, les quatre autres avaient également dégainé leurs baguettes. Olivier et Hermione étaient en position d'attaque, chacun guettant le moindre mouvement de l'autre. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment. Merlin qu'attendait Harry pour intervenir ?  
Le sourire de Lucius s'effaça progressivement.

"- Où est-il ? aboya-t-il.  
- Qui ça ? répondit Draco.  
- Tu sais très bien de qui je parle !" s'emporta Malefoy père en projetant son fils à plusieurs mètres de lui.

Menaçant, il pointa sa baguette sur lui. Mais Draco était rapide, et entama le duel avec un Stupéfix que Lucius esquiva avec adresse. Ce fut le signal de départ pour le duel Olivier/Hermione. Ils n'étaient que quatre combattants mais un véritable capharnaüm régnait sur la voie 9 3/4. Des éclairs jaillissaient dans tous les sens, des cris fusaient. Personne n'avait réellement l'avantage sur personne.  
Enfin, Harry et Brian sortirent de leur cachette et parvinrent à immobiliser Lucius et Olivier.  
C'est alors qu'une horde de sorciers, tous armés de leurs baguettes, se ruèrent sur les quatre sorciers qui restaient debout, lançant des sorts à profusion. Hermione put reconnaître Crabbe père et fils, Goyle père, Alecto Carrow, et Macnair. Tous d'anciens Mangemorts. Les victimes se défendirent avec rage, luttant pour leur vie et pour celle des autres.

"Ils nous ont tendu un piège ! hurla Harry.  
Hermione ! Draco ! Fuyez ! VITE !" poursuivit-il, sa voix se cassant sous la panique.

Les intéressés n'en firent également qu'à leur tête. Ils continuèrent de combattre, et tous les quatre tentaient de se regrouper afin de transplaner. Draco attrapa la main d'Hermione, et Harry saisit le bras de Brian. Ils coururent les uns vers les autres, tentant tant bien que mal d'éviter les sorts qui fusaient en leur direction.

"_Protego _!" ne cessait de crier Hermione.

Ainsi, elle parvenait à assurer une protection relativement fiable au petit groupe. Enfin, Hermione attrapa la main de Harry, et commença à tournoyer sur elle-même pour transplaner. Elle se prépara à ressentir l'habituelle sensation d'étouffement...  
Mais rien.

"Ils ont bloqué le quai !" s'exclama-t-elle, cédant à la panique, tout en poursuivant ses sortilèges de bouclier.  
"- Il faut les tuer, nous n'avons pas le choix ! hurla Draco.  
- Draco non !  
- Il le faut Hermione ! coupa Harry. A l'attaque !"

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se rua vers l'ennemi, des éclairs verts surgissant de sa baguette. Hélas, malgré tous leurs efforts, ils étaient bien trop nombreux pour pouvoir en venir à bout. Draco, analysant la situation, chercha son père et Olivier du regard. Introuvables.

"Les enfoirés ! Ils ont fui !" cria-t-il à ses accolytes.  
"Reculez ! ordonna-t-il. Il constata qu'ils ne l'écoutaient pas. RECULEZ !"

Hermione, Brian et Harry firent un bond en arrière, s'éloignant de tous leurs ennemis. Lorsque tous les quatre furent groupés devant les anciens Mangemorts, Draco brandit sa baguette magique et hurla :

"_Incendio !_"

Un véritable brasier s'échappa alors de sa baguette. Pris par surprise, les Mangemorts ne purent pas réagir, et c'est dans d'horribles hurlements que chacun d'entre eux fut brûlé vif. Hermione, épuisée, s'effondra sur le sol, à bout de souffle, et perdit connaissance.  
Elle ne dut pas rester inconsciente longtemps, car lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était toujours allongée sur le sol de la voie 9 3/4, entourée de Brian, Harry, et Draco, qui s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il tenta de la toucher, mais elle le repoussa. Il soupira.

"Je n'avais pas le choix, Hermione."  
"Il n'avait pas le choix, c'est vrai. Tu le sais." rénchérit Harry.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione fondit en larmes et cacha son visage contre le corps de Draco.  
Ils étaient tous les quatre à bout de force. Tant et si bien qu'ils s'évanouirent tous, épuisés.


	33. Chapter 33

Bonsoir tout le monde !  
Désolée de ne pas avoir posté das la nuit comme prévu, pour être honnête je me suis endormie sur mon clavier...  
Alors voilà, nous y sommes. Le dernier chapitre. Comme promis, j'écrirai deux épilogues.  
J'invite ceux qui ne seraient pas satisfaits par le premier épilogue à lire le deuxième, qui en est une alternative.  
En attendant, je vous laisse savourer ce dernier chapitre, en espérant que vous l'aimerez ! ; )

Bonne Lecture !  
Ewi-laan.

**Réponses Aux Reviews** :

van3xxx : Disons qu'Hermione n'est pas partisane de l'immolation de groupe... x)  
Je te remercie encore une fois pour tes reviews et pour ta lecture ! J'espère que la fin te plaira !  
Bonne Lecture ! :)

ma-viie-63 : Oui, pas très crédible... Mais ce genre de scènes c'est pas mon truc, tu as dû le remarquer ^^ Et puis, on est dans une fiction ;)  
Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira !  
Bonne Lecture !

H223 : J'avoue que même moi je cherchais la faille, c'était trop beau x)  
Merci infiniment de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici ! J'espère que la fin te plaira :)  
Bonne Lecture !

x * x * x * x * x * x * x

_Deux jours plus tard._

**POV Draco**

Je repris connaissance dans la nuit qui suivit la bataille. Des médicomages se pressèrent autour de moi, me firent une batterie de tests tous plus inutiles les uns que les autres avant de décréter sans grande surprise que j'allais bien. Je leur fis comprendre d'un regard mauvais que leur présence n'était pas la bienvenue et ils quittèrent la chambre d'hôpital dans laquelle on m'avait installé.  
Je me retrouvai seul, avec pour seule occupation de ruminer de sombres pensées. Où étaient Dubois et mon père ? Comment pourrait-on se tirer de ce mauvais pas ? Hermione était-elle réveillée ? Saint-Potter avait-il eu une autre idée brillante pour résoudre le problème ?  
Car moi, j'avais la solution. Je frottais fort mes mains contre mon visage, comme pour me laver de ces idées noires.  
Oui, j'avais la solution. Cela me déchirait le coeur de l'admettre, mais il le fallait. Je savais ce que je voulais, et il était très simple pour moi de l'obtenir. Je ne voulais que le bonheur d'Hermione. Et je n'étais pas en mesure de le lui apporter. Depuis qu'elle était avec moi elle risquait sa vie à chaque instant. Elle était contrainte de se cacher, et avait failli perdre ses amis les plus proches à cause de moi. Oh, elle était bien trop gentille et généreuse pour m'en parler, mais je n'étais pas idiot, je le voyais bien. Je ne méritais pas sa bonté sans faille. Avec moi elle n'était que l'ombre d'elle-même.  
Elle était tout ce que je n'étais pas. Belle, généreuse, gentille, attentionnée, honnête, d'une pureté absolue.  
Elle méritait quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un de mieux que moi. Quelqu'un comme George Weasley. Je voyais bien comment il la regardait, et je savais que si je n'étais pas là, ses sentiments seraient réciproques. Elle serait tellement plus heureuse avec lui.  
Pour la rendre heureuse, je n'avais qu'à disparaître. Alors c'est ce que j'allais faire. J'allais retrouver mon monde de Sangs-Purs, retourner vivre au Manoir Malefoy, peut être épouser Pansy pour de bon cette fois, qui sait. C'était à cause de ma lâcheté face à ce mariage que Celle que j'aimais se trouvait en danger de mort permanent. C'était à moi d'assumer mes actes à présent. J'allais la libérer de cette prison qu'était notre couple. Ainsi elle pourrait refaire sa vie avec quelqu'un de bien. J'allais terriblement souffrir de cette décision, je le savais, mais il le fallait. Pour une fois dans ma vie, je devais me montrer courageux. Pour Elle.

**POV Hermione**

Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle reconnut George qui était à son chevet. Elle lui sourit faiblement et jeta autour d'elle un regard circulaire. Elle se trouvait manifestement dans une chambre d'hôpital. Elle supposa qu'elle avait été amenée à Ste Mangouste.

"- Comment te sens-tu ? interrogea George d'une voix douce.  
- Je ne sais pas. Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce Draco va bien ? Et Harry ? Et Brian ?  
- Tu ne te rappelles de rien ?  
- Je me rappelle de l'attaque. Ils nous ont tendu un piège George. Ils sont tous morts. Brûlés. Je me suis évanouie. Et plus rien.  
- Vous avez tous les quatre perdu connaissance. Les autres vont bien, rassure toi, ajouta-t-il en voyant Hermione ouvrir la bouche. Vous vous êtes évanouis sur le quai. C'est un Auror, qui était au courant de l'opération, qui n'a pas vu Brian et Harry revenir le lendemain matin, qui est parti vous chercher. Il vous a trouvés et a alerté des Médicomages. Ils vous ont hospitalisés ici, à Ste Mangouste.  
- Ca fait combien de temps ?  
- Deux jours.  
- Deux jours ? Et les autres, sont-ils réveillés ?  
- Oui, Harry a été le premier à se réveiller. Hier soir. McOwell et Draco se sont réveillés cette nuit. Tout va bien.  
Hermione soupira et ne put retenir des larmes de désespoir, que George essuya d'un geste tendre.  
- On a échoué George. On a échoué, et maintenant ils savent que le Ministère est après eux. Et ils sont encore plus décidés à nous tuer.  
- On les aura ! Sois confiante !"

La porte s'ouvrit et trois médicomages rentrèrent dans la chambre sans cérémonie. Ils firent à Hermione les habituels examens, firent sortir George de la pièce. Lorsque les Médicomages partirent, Hermione se retrouva seule avec ses sombres pensées. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle invita la personne à entrer, et fut stupéfaite lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Draco.

"Draco ! Ils t'ont laissé te lever ?"

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il affichait une mine sombre et semblait préoccupé.

"- Ca va ? demanda Hermione.  
- Ca va, oui. Et toi ? Tu te sens comment ? répondit-il avec un sourire forcé.  
- Ca va.  
Il y eut un moment de silence.  
- Ils sont introuvables. Les Aurors ont contacté Harry. Et Dubois et mon père se sont volatilisés dans la nature. On a raté notre coup.  
Hermione soupira.  
- On les aura la prochaine fois ! On baissera pas les bras ! répondit tout de même la jeune femme.  
- Non, il ne sera plus nécessaire de se battre contre eux Hermione.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Je vais retourner vivre au Manoir.  
Hermione eut le souffle coupé.  
- Je viens avec toi.  
- Non.  
Hermione ne comprenait plus.  
- Quoi ? Mais... Pourquoi ?  
- Je ne veux pas que tu viennes c'est compris ? coupa Draco d'un ton dur.  
Je... Tu n'es pas pour moi.  
Hermione sentit son coeur se déchirer et ses yeux se remplir de larmes.  
- Je ne suis pas pour toi ?  
- Non. Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissée croire que si."

Les larmes coulaient à présent à flots sur les joues d'Hermione. Draco se leva et se dirigea vers la porte sous les sanglots de la jeune femme. Il posa une main sur la poignée lorsqu'elle le rappela :

"Draco non ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser..."  
Sa voix se brisa sur la fin de sa phrase.

"Au revoir Granger."

Et le monde d'Hermione s'écroula. Un hurlement incontrôlable s'échappa de se gorge alors que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus irrégulière et difficile. Sa vision se brouillait. Elle ne pensait plus à rien qu'à Draco, ne voyait rien d'autre que son visage, ne sentait rien d'autre que son odeur, n'entendait rien d'autre que sa voix. Elle crut distinguer des silhouettes en blanc s'agiter autour d'elle, mais plus rien n'importait. Sa raison de vivre avait claqué la porte. Merlin il s'était foutu d'elle pendant tout ce temps. Elle n'était encore en réalité qu'une misérable Sang-de-Bourbe pour lui. Et elle, elle l'aimait. Ô s'il soupçonnait seulement à quel point elle l'aimait ! Avec lui c'était toute sa vie qui s'était écroulée. Elle se sentait orpheline. Orpheline du bonheur qui avait été sien pendant quelques mois. Elle tremblait comme une feuille, pleurait, frappait son corps tout brûlant de fièvre, hurlait à s'en rompre les cordes vocales. Elle arrachait ses cheveux hirsutes par mèches, furieuse contre lui, contre tout, et surtout contre elle-même. Elle tentait par tous les moyens de se détruire, de détruire ce corps et cette personne qui n'avaient su satisfaire Draco. Elle resta dans cet état de transe pendant longtemps, peut être des heures, peut être même des siècles. Elle avait perdu toute notion lorsque Draco avait claqué la porte. Elle sentit son coeur se déchirer encore un peu plus à ce douloureux souvenir.  
Enfin, épuisée par tant de désespoir, Hermione s'endormit, des larmes roulant sur ses joues jusque dans son sommeil.


	34. Epilogue 1

Rebonsoir !  
Alors voilà, on y est... Comme promis, voici le premier épilogue.  
Pour ceux qui n'en seraient pas satisfaits, je vous invite à aller lire le suivant, qui, je pense, sera plus populaire, bien qu'il ne respectera pas tout à fait la classification "romance/drame" (drame qui n'est d'ailleurs absolument pas un mot approprié, ce serait plutôt tragédie).  
J'espère quand même que vous saurez apprécier celui-ci.  
Pour ceux qui ne liront pas le deuxième épilogue, je compte faire un chapitre de remerciements, histoire de pas nous quitter là-dessus ;)  
Pour ceux qui arrêteront la lecture après ça, j'ouvre un compte Facebook, pour l'instant, il n'y a rien, mais je compte y mettre des nouvelles de mes fictions, de mes projets...  
- Ewi-laan Nemo  
J'accepte toute demande en amis, précisez moi votre pseudo si vous êtes inscrits sur ce site ;)  
J'arrête là mes incessants bavardages !

Bonne Lecture !  
Ewi-laan.

**Erratum :**

Dans le troisième paragraphe, quand Hermione et Drago sont dans le train, ils  
s'embrassent, et je dis que "ses baisers pourraient tout lui faire oublier  
[...] les baisers de Fred..."  
C'est une erreur de prénom, il s'agit bien évidemment des baisers de George !  
Mille excuses à tous et merci à Tchoupi de me l'avoir fait remarquer !

**Réponses Aux Reviews :**

Tchoupi : Déjà une review ! Je te remercie infiniment, tes reviews me font vraiment très très plaisir ! Je suis ravie que la fin de MF t'ait plu, j'avais un peu peur que tout le monde ne soit déçu par la rupture de Draco et Hermione. J'espère avoir su faire passer ça ;)  
Je ne me rappelais pas que c'était toi qui avais demandé les résumés, mille excuses ! Je ne les ai pas mis dans les derniers chapitres, parce que le temps de publication a été moins long...  
Et OH MON DIEU Bien sûûûûûûûr que c'est une erreur de prénom ! : O Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer !  
Enfin, si c'est bien toi qui as posté la "fin de review" anonyme (^^), j'entends tes critiques, et je partage ton avis. C'est pour ça que j'écris principalement des OS, faire durer une intrigue, et les scènes d'action, je suis plutôt mal à l'aise et complètement nulle x) Merci pour cette review, c'est grâce aux critiques qu'on avance, j'essaierai d'y faire attention si je réécris une fic assez longue, et si je réécris une scène du genre, elle te sera dédiée ^^  
Enfin, j'y suis allée un peu fort sur la réaction d'Hermione... C'est tout où rien avec moi HAHA !  
Merci encore pour ta fidélité, tes reviews, et ta lecture ! J'espère que les épilogues te plairont.  
Bonne Lecture !

x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x

_Quatre ans plus tard..._

Je refermai d'un coup sec l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier que je tenais dans les mains et le jetai sur le bureau, envoyant valser au passage la pile de papiers qui y était posée. Devoir sortir ma baguette magique pour la ramasser m'irrita plus encore que la photo qui faisait la une du journal et qui semblait me narguer.  
La photo représentait Kingsley Sahcklebot remettant à un homme blond qui me regardait d'un air narquois ô combien familier. La photo était sous-titrée d'une légende :  
_Draco Malefoy récompensé par le Ministre de la Magie pour service rendu au Monde Sorcier_.  
Ma gorge se noua lorsque la photo de Draco tourna les yeux vers moi.  
_Incendio !_  
Le journal prit feu. Je regardai ma baguette encore fumante. J'avais réduit le journal mais je n'étais pas soulagée le moins du monde.  
Je jetai un coup d'oeil circulaire à mon bureau, qui était le même que lors de mon arrivée à Poudlard en tant que professeur. Seule la photo sur la cheminée, d'une jeune femme brune aux yeux chocolats en robe de mariée et de son mari à la chevelure flamboyante marquait une différence. Merlin, je me reconnaissais à peine là-dessus... Pas tant à cause de la robe, des cheveux lissés, et du maquillage, qu'à cause du sourire qui illuminait mon visage. J'étais heureuse à cette époque.  
Quelques jours après m'avoir quittée, Draco avait présenté sa démission à Mc Gonagall, et était retourné vivre au Manoir Malefoy. A peine quelques mois plus tard, il était marié à Pansy Parkinson. Cela m'avait littéralement rendue folle. J'avais vécu de sombres moments. Mais George était là pour m'aider, il comblait le vide qu'avait laissé Draco en partant. Tant et si bien que ce vide semblait ne jamais avoir existé le soir où George demanda ma main. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, j'avais accepté.  
J'avais cru que je pourrais l'aimer comme j'aimais Draco. J'avais cru que ce nom ne serait bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.  
Mais je m'étais trompée.  
Oh, bien sûr, George était un mari aimant et idéal. Cela ne faisait qu'amplifier le désespoir que j'avais de ne pas réussir à l'aimer autant qu'il le méritait. Il faisait tout pour me rendre heureuse. Tout. Il était allé jusqu'à retrouver mes parents en Australie, les amener à Ste Mangouste afin de leur faire retrouver leurs souvenirs, pour qu'il puissent assister à notre mariage. Il était l'Homme dont toutes les femmes rêvaient. Et c'était moi qu'il avait choisie, moi, la seule femme qui ne savait l'apprécier à sa juste. Et même après tout ce temps, il ne baissait pas les bras. Pourtant c'était Draco qui peuplait mes rêves, mes cauchemars. C'étaient les yeux de Draco que je cherchais malgré moi quand je passais dans les cachots. C'était le corps de Draco auquel je pensais quand George me faisait l'amour. C'était la voix de Draco que j'entendais sans cesse. C'était Draco que j'aimais. Lui et personne d'autre.  
Je poussai un long soupir et passai mes mains dans mes cheveux hirsutes. Je regardai l'heure d'un air absent. Il fallait que j'aille en cours. Un cours commun entre les deuxième année de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. Quel bonheur !  
Je me rendis sans grande conviction dans la salle de cours et y fit entrer les élèves, m'asseyant à leur bureau. Lorsque je levai les yeux vers eux, mon regard se dirigea instinctivement vers un garçon de Serpentard aux cheveux blonds platine et aux yeux acier, qui me rappelait énormément Draco, Mark Gibson. Mon coeur manqua un battement quand je constatai qu'il avait un bras en écharpe. Le bras droit. Le même que Draco quand il s'était fait "attaquer" par Buck en troisième année. Je tentai tant bien que mal de ne rien laisser paraître de mon malaise et entamai mon cours, comme une automate. J'étais lasse de ce métier, qui, sans Draco à mes côtés, n'avait plus aucune saveur. Tenter d'intéresser une bande de primates ignorants à la métamorphose des animaux en verres à pied était une cause perdue d'avance. Je leur ordonnai un peu sèchement d'essayer le sortilège. Tous s'attelèrent à leur tâche. Tous sauf un. Je descendis de l'estrade et m'approchai de Mark Gibson qui me regardait avec un rictus suffisant.

"- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne fais rien ? lui lançai-je durement.  
- Ca ne se voit pas ? répliqua-t-il d'un air insolent.  
- Tu as deux bras non ?  
- Je suis droitier, je n'arrive à rien avec ma main gauche. répliqua-t-il, satisfait de son excuse soi disant infaillible.  
- Tu n'arrivais déjà pas à grand chose avec la main droite" répondis-je sans me démonter.

Il se tut, soufflé. Je lui ordonnai d'un signe de tête de lancer lui aussi le sort. Je retournai m'assoir à mon bureau, et surveillai qu'il se mette réellement au travail. Je ne pus retenir un petit rire moqueur lorsque je le vis gesticuler avec sa baguette et s'acharner sur cette pauvre souris qui devait bien se demander ce qui lui arrivait. Les élèves essayaient tous de faire de leur mieux, en vain. Je regardait Gibson avec tendresse. C'était fou comme il ressemblait à Draco. Le même regard insolent, le même air suffisant, la même rage de ne pas réussir. J'étais sûre pourtant qu'au fond il n'était pas un mauvais garçon. La cloche sonna, et le meilleur résultat qu'il avait obtenu était un verre sans pied, poilu, doté d'une queue de souris, qui ressemblait étrangement à celui que Ron avait fait lorsque nous étions encore élèves. Gibson se dirigea vers la porte, entouré de ses amis. J'étais attendrie par ce garçon. Les élèves arrêtèrent les sortilèges et attendirent ma permission pour sortir de la salle. Je regardai Gibson, et son regard me rappela ceux que Draco me lançait lorsqu'il était encore à mes côtés. Sa voix traînante résonnait comme un écho à celle de Draco. Emue, et reconnaissante envers Gibson de m'avoir replongée dans ces souvenirs, je décidai de ne pas les retenir. Mais avant...

"Vingt points pour Serpentard"


	35. Epilogue 2

Et voici le deuxième épilogue.  
Blabla dans un "chapitre" de remerciements à suivre.

Bonne Lecture !  
Ewi-laan.

x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x

**POV Draco**

_Quatre ans plus tard._

Des pleurs aigus résonnèrent dans la maison. Elle poussa un long soupir exaspéré et se leva précipitamment du lit conjugal. Je continuais de feindre le sommeil. Elle était à moitié debout quand je décidai que c'était le bon moment.

"Tu veux que j'y aille Chérie ?"

Elle laissa échapper un éclat de rire. Ca c'était ma spécialité. C'était toujours le même manège. Je la laissais se lever, puis lui demandait si elle voulait que je m'en occupe, sachant très bien que, déjà debout, elle refuserait. Et ça marchait. Mais cette nuit fut différente.

"Oui !" s'exclama-t-elle en se recouchant, l'ai fière d'elle-même.

Merde.

Je marchai bruyamment jusqu'à la chambre de Lila, montrant ostensiblement mon mécontentement feint de toute pièce. Je l'aimais bien trop pour lui en vouloir. J'arrivai devant le berceau de notre fille qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Je souris, mi-attendri par ce spectacle, mi-énervée par le fait que c'était la troisième fois cette nuit. Je pris Lila dans mes bras et marchai jusqu'à la cuisine en la berçant doucement. Je commençai à la nourrir lorsqu'elle s'endormit sur son biberon. Au bout de deux gorgées. Quelle chieuse. Comme sa mère. Je recouchai ma fille et la regardait dormir un moment, un sourire épanoui aux lèvres.  
J'étais heureux.  
Quelques semaines à peine après avoir quitté Hermione et présenté ma démission à McGonnagall, j'avais profité d'une sortie des élèves à Pré-au-Lard pour me rendre aux Tros Balais, où j'étais sûr de pouvoir voir Hermione. La voir, et, si je trouvais le courage, lui parler. Elle s'était assise à quelques tables de moi, accompagnée par Weasley et Hagrid, sans me voir. J'avais pris ma commande en parlant fort, espérant qu'elle reconnaîtrait ma voix. Cela avait marché, et abouti à de longues discussions. Elle avait fini par me pardonner, et notre couple était reparti. A partir de ce jour-là je sus que plus jamais je ne risquerai de la perdre. Nous vécûmes longtemps cachés, mais heureux. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, il y a presque un an, Saint-Potter n'écrive à Hermione pour lui dire qu'il avait attrapé mon père et Dubois, et qu'il les avais envoyés à Azkaban. Un véritable Haapy-End.  
J'étais comblé.  
Hermione et moi avions fêté ça au cours d'une nuit qui nous laissa un souvenir inoubliable. Un souvenir de 3.6 kilos, avec des grands yeux bleus, et qui répondait au doux de Lila.  
J'étais l'homme le plus heureux du monde.  
Je détachai les yeux de mon Trésor et retournai dans mon lit rejoindre Hermione, qui dormait dans la même position que Lila. Enfin, faisait semblant de dormir. Elle ne cessait de râler parce que c'était (soi disant)toujours elle qui se levait quand Lila pleurait la nuit, mais quand c'était moi qui y allait, elle ne me faisait pas confiance et n'acceptait de se rendormir qu'une fois qu'elle n'entendait plus ni cri ni pleur, et que j'étais revenu dans la chambre. Une emmerdeuse née.  
Un sourire attendri se dessina sur mes lèvres fines. Merlin comme elle était belle. Je m'allongeai derrière elle, entoura son corps svelte de mes bras et déposai un baiser sur son épaule. Elle frémit, et dans la pénombre, je pus distinguer un sourire se former sur ses lèvres. Je jubilais, elle s'était trahie toute seule !

"- Je savais que tu dormais pas ! triomphai-je à mi-voixpour ne pas réveiller ma Princesse.  
- Evidemment tu es aussi grâcieux et discret qu'un troupeau d'hippogryffes en rut !  
- Tu es dure.  
- Avec les hippogriffes, oui."

Je soufflai d'un air faussement dédaigneux et me tourna dos à elle.

Cinq...

Quatre...

Trois...

Deux...

Un...

"Draco tu fais la tête ?"

Je jubilais intérieurement. C'était trop facile ! J'affichai de nouveau une mine boudeuse sur mon visage et fis face à ma Belle, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Elle me regarda d'un air un peu coupable et m'embrassa avec toute la tendresse du monde. Je fermai les yeux et approfondis le baiser. Merlin elle était divine. Et elle me faisait l'honneur d'être ma femme.  
J'étais fou amoureux d'Elle.

C'est alors que les cris de Lila retentirent à nouveau dans la chambre voisine. Elle souffla comme une enfant contrariée et commença à se lever. Je levais les yeux vers elle, un air narquois accroché sur le visage.

"Tu veux que j'y aille Chérie ?"


	36. Remerciements

**Remerciements**

Et bien voilà, je crois que cette fois c'est vraiment fini.  
J'avoue que j'étais pressée que Mariage Forcé se termine, je me retrouvais de moins en moins à ma place, notamment dans la scène de la gare, et cela se ressentait dans mon écriture, ce n'était donc pas non plus bien pour vous.  
Cependant, je ne vous cache pas que ça m'a fait quelque chose... Et même un immense quelque chose de taper la phrase finale de l'épilogue.  
Mariage Forcé, c'est ma première fanfiction autre que sous forme de One-Shot, c'est 32 chapitres, 2 épilogues, et plusieurs mois de cette aventure que je vous remercie d'avoir partagée.  
Si c'est moi qui ai écrit cette histoire, elle n'aurait jamais existé sans vous. Je vous remercie du fond du coeur, chacun d'entre vous, d'avoir reviewé la fiction, de l'avoir ajoutée, elle ou moi dans vos favoris et/ou vos alertes, et de m'avoir "simplement" lu.  
Merci infiniment à tous !

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je vous invite à lire mes deux One Shot, mais surtout Une Nuit, Après la Guerre.

Je vous invite aussi à aller voir mes auteurs favoris et histoires favorites, ça vaut le détour !  
Enfin, j'ai créé un compte Facebook au nom d'Ewi-laan Nemo pour ceux qui ne m'auraient pas ajoutée dans leurs alertes et qui voudraient être au courant de mes actualités (et même pour ceux qui m'ont ajoutée en alerte). J'accepterai toutes les demandes en ami, si vous avez un compte sur , pensez à me donner votre pseudo, que je reconnaîtrai si vous avez ajouté MF en favoris/alerte ou si vous avez commenté, et je serai ravie de discuter avec vous :) N'hésitez pas à m'écrire !

Je pense que ma prochaine fiction sortira de l'univers de Harry Potter, auquel je reviendrai plus tard, c'est certain. Je pense à une fanfiction Twilight, sur le couple Carlisle/Bella, que j'ai remarqué assez peu populaire chez les francophones... Je serai ravie de lire vos pseudos en haut des reviews qui seront laissées sur cette fic !  
Il y aura peut être quelques One Shot avant ça. Si tel est le cas, il y aura bien sûr les liens sur mon profil, mais aussi sur le compte Facebook dont je rappelle le nom : Ewi-laan Nemo .

Je vous remercie encore une fois, j'avais pensé à faire une liste nominative de tous les revieweurs et lecteurs (du moins, ceux qui m'auraient ajoutée en alerte/favori), mais j'ai eu l'agréable surprise de réaliser qu'elle aurait été trop longue.  
Alors merci à chacun d'entre vous !  
J'ai été extrêmement touchée de voir que Mariage Forcé marchait plutôt bien, et je me suis attachée à certains revieweurs sans qui j'aurais peut être arrêté d'écrire (je pense entre autres à H223, ma-viie-63, van3xxx, a british ella, sekmeth, nounou91210... J'en oublie énormément mon Dieu : S )  
Merci à tous, même à ceux qui ont lâché au cours de mes longues absences, je vous remercie d'avoir fait un bout du chemin de MF avec moi !  
Merci mille fois à tous et à très bientôt !

En attendant, Bonne Lecture !

Ewi-laan.


	37. Bonus 1

Hello everybody !  
Alors voilà pour expliquer ma présence sur cette fic : J'ai lu (pour la première fois) Mariage Forcé (je veux dire, en entier, d'un coup). J'ai ensuite relu vos reviews. Et le résultat, ce sont ces OS qui viennent en bonus de la fic.  
J'espère qu'ils vous plairont, je pense qu'ils complètent relativement bien la fiction.  
Le premier est un très court OS qui décrit l'instant qui suit le transplanage de Draco à son mariage.  
N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours un immense plaisir =)

Bonne Lecture !

Ewi-laan.

**Réponses Aux Reviews :**

H223 : Je n'arrivais pas à me décider entre une fin joyeuse ou triste, alors avec les deux épilogues, chacun peut choisir la fin qui lui convient, et je trouve ça parfait ! Merci encore pour tout, j'espère que ces bonus te plairont !

Van3xxx : Je partage ton opinion sur les épilogues. Le premier colle davantage à l'histoire ! Mais j'avoue (en toute modestie) être assez fière du second… Chacun se fait son idée ! =)  
J'espère que les OS te plairont, en tout cas merci pour tout !

Tchoupi : Merci infiniment pour tout ! J'espère que ces bonus te feront autant plaisir qu'à moi… En tout cas c'était un pur bonheur de lire tes reviews, n'hésite pas à prendre contact par MP quand tu écriras !

DameAude : Mais n'aie pas honte, le principal est que tu aies lu, et je t'en remercie beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimeras ces OS ! A bientôt sur une autre fic !

Ninia Black : HOHO j'aime ton pseudo ! J'ai une idée d'OS sur Sirius qui pourrait te plaire… A paraître prochainement ! Merci beaucoup pour ta très gentille review ! A bientôt !

Rosalieemmamailie : Je préfère aussi le 2è, mieux écrit selon moi =)  
Merci en tout cas pour ta lecture et ta review ! Ces OS devraient te satisfaire… ) Bonne Lecture !

Missy Hermione Malefoy : Quel plaisir de lire ta review ! Je suis ravie que MF t'ait plu… J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! Un de ces OS devrait t'éclairer sur les motivations de Dubois ! Merci encore et Bonne Lecture !

X * x * x * x * x * x * x * X

_Il y eut un « pop » sonore et Draco disparut._

**POV Pansy :**

Ca y est, Il ouvre la bouche pour prononcer le mot qui nous uniera pour la vie. Mon cœur bat la chamade et je peine à retenir des larmes de joie.

_Pop_

Je ne comprends pas tout de suite. Il y a comme un flottement dans l'assemblée, tout le monde affiche encore un air satisfait pendant un instant, le temps de la réaction.  
C'est le Mage qui le premier me jette un regard mi-affolé, mi-désolé. C'est alors que j'ai réalisé et que mon sourire s'est décroché de mon visage comme les larmes se décrochent de mes yeux.  
Trahie. Humiliée. Abandonnée par l'Homme pour qui je donnerais ma vie. Draco…  
Je souffre tellement que je perds connaissance.

**POV Narcissa :**

La retenue de mon rang me permet d'étouffer un sanglot lorsque je vois mon fils, ma raison de vivre, s'apprêter à s'emprisonner dans un mariage d'intérêt et à gâcher sa vie comme j'ai gâché la mienne.

_Pop_

J'ouvre grand les yeux et la bouche. J'ai du mal à réaliser ce qu'il vient de se passer. Disparu. Je pousse un profond soupir de soulagement. Draco, mon fils, mon amour, a fait preuve de tout le courage que je n'avais jamais eu. Il avait refusé la vie que son sang lui imposait. Un large sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres et une larme de joie perle au coin de mes paupières.  
Devant moi la gamine s'est évanouie, mais la fierté que me procure le courage de Draco submerge toute compassion envers elle.  
Je croise le regard de Lucius. Merlin il a l'air furieux. Je paierai sans doute la joie que j'affiche, mais peu importe. Ils ont tous l'air furieux. Tous sauf Emily, la gouvernante, qui affiche une mine grave. Je croise son regard et son inquiétude me gagne. Bien que l'acte de Draco soit courageux et juste, il en paiera les conséquences. Les terribles conséquences.

Je ferme les yeux et prie Merlin pour que tout aille bien pour lui.


	38. Bonus 2

Salut tout le monde !

J'espère que vous allez bien !  
J'ai lu des reviews, de Harry et O-June-O : Pour vous répondre simplement, ce sont des épilogues alternatifs. A vous de choisir lequel vous préférez adopter. C'est l'un, ou l'autre.  
Parce que, la fic étant classée en Tragedy, je comptais ne faire qu'un épilogue dans le genre du premier. Mais j'ai vu que beaucoup d'entre vous étaient très attachés au couple Hermione/Draco… Alors je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à les séparer…

Deuxième petit bonus donc pour Mariage Forcé. Un OS sur Ginny et Harry, le jour de la naissance de leur bébé (cf chapitres de Noël au Terrier)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira

A très vite, et

Bonne Lecture,

Ewi-laan

* x * x * x * x * x* x*

Je crois que je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite de ma vie. Mes pieds semblent à peine effleurer le sol alors que je détale dans les couloirs de Ste Mangouste. J'emprunte les escaliers (les ascenseurs sont beaucoup trop lents) et gravit quatre à quatre les marches qui me séparent de la section maternité. Je glisse sur les grandes dalles du sol, je dérape dans un virage, et me voici enfin devant la chambre de ma belle. Je ne fais pas ça pour le bébé, je fais ça pour elle.

Je rentre dans la chambre en claquant la porte contre le mur et me précipite au chevet de Ginny, haletante, les cheveux collés à son visage par la sueur. Même comme ça je la trouvais sublime.

« - Ginny !

Harry…

Ginny, ma Ginny, respire à fond, tout ira bien », je l'encourage avec un sourire voulu détendu et sincère.

Je serre sa main, et regarde son ventre arrondi à l'extrême. Merlin je suis terrifié, je ne suis pas prêt pour ça… Je tente de dissimuler mon angoisse, pour soutenir au mieux ma Ginny. Elle est si heureuse d'avoir cet enfant et moi j'ai si peur. Bien sûr que je l'aime. Et bien sûr que je me vois finir mes jours avec elle… C'est ce que je pense aujourd'hui, mais qu'en penserai-je demain ? Je ne suis pas prêt pour avoir un enfant. Comment pourrais-je être un bon père, moi qui n'en ai jamais eu ? Je ne sais même pas changer une couche, ni même comment porter un bébé…

« Madame, c'est maintenant que vous allez expulser le bébé, alors à mon signal vous pousserez très fort en respirant le plus profondément possible d'accord ? »

Ginny hocha la tête en serrant les lèvres pour ne pas crier de douleur. Elle serre ma main si fort que j'en ai la circulation coupée, mais je ne dis rien. Elle commence à pousser, elle semble souffrir atrocement. Je lui dis tout ce qui me passe par la tête pour la rassurer, je respire avec elle. Le combat semble durer des heures. Ginny pousse un cri plus intense que les précédents, suivi d'un cri beaucoup plus aigu, plus strident, lui-même suivi de pleurs. La tête de ma belle retombe lourdement sur son oreiller, son visage est illuminé par un sourire que je ne lui avais jamais vu. Un sourire radieux, soulagé, ému, épanoui. Et moi je culpabilise de ne pas partager son bonheur, étouffé par ma peur.

« Vous voulez couper le cordon ? »

Je refuse d'un signe de tête et enlace Ginny, qui se redresse pour tenter d'apercevoir le bébé.

« C'est un petit garçon ! » annonce le Médicomage.

Le sourire de Ginny (est-ce seulement possible ?) s'élargit encore et tourne vers moi ses yeux embués de larmes de joie.

« Un petit garçon… »

La sage-femme approche le bébé de nous et le dépose sur Ginny, qui lui donne immédiatement le sein. Je réprime à grand peine une grimace de dégout. Tout ça pour une petite chose répugnante, rouge et fripée. Le bébé semble repu. Il plante alors ses yeux dans les miens. De grands yeux verts émeraude. Timidement, j'approche une main tremblante de son tout petit corps ridicule. Alors il serre un de mes doigts dans sa main minuscule. A cet instant tous mes doutes furent réduits à néant.

Mon regard méfiant devint attendri, la boule d'angoisse qui enserrait ma gorge devint boule d'émotion, mon sourire forcé devint amour. Et cette ridicule créature immonde devint la plus belle chose qui soit jamais arrivée dans ma vie. Il était une nouvelle vie alors que tant avaient été détruites à peine plus d'un an plus tôt. Il était le renouveau du monde sorcier. La naissance qui symbolisait la renaissance. Il était le fruit de l'amour qui nous liait, Ginny et moi. Il était notre fils. Mon fils.

Ginny semble lire dans mes pensées et, délicatement, comme si notre enfant était la chose la plus précieuse et la plus fragile du monde, elle le dépose dans mes bras tremblants. Je laisse aller une larme d'émotion en me plongeant dans son regard émeraude.

« Il a…

Les yeux de sa grand-mère » achève Ginny

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes. Notre fils semble s'être endormi. Doucement, je le dépose dans le lit de la chambre d'hôpital.

« Bonne nuit, Sirius »


End file.
